How Life Changes
by hflores74
Summary: At the age of eight, Harry Potter's life takes a drastic turn after the death of a loving, carrying house elf. This causes him to leave home in an effort to make a name for himself. If that wasn't enough he also gains the knowledge of his worst enemy. Years later he finds true love, but as we all know the course of true love never did run smooth.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

It is surprising how much a life changes, depending on so many variables, that it make predicting almost impossible. But to Harry, his life would change in ways that he never expected. Harry James Potter was born as the only child of James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, and Lily Evans. They both were married after their graduation from Hogwarts, and lived far from the Potter Manor, since James' parent did not approve of their marriage.

Lily was an expert in Charms, and James was considered the top Auror in the ministry. When Lily told her husband that she was pregnant, that was the happiest time in their lives, but as they only had a small crib, they went to a neighboring town to shop for things that they would need. When Harry was born he was left in the care of their House Elf, the small, kind female elf, took an instant liking to the child, and would always take care of Harry. James joked that Twinkle looked after Harry as if he was her own child. Lily did not like the sound of that, Harry was her child and she did not like the joke at all.

When the parents had been gone for a couple of hours, Twinkle heard some strange noises from outside, she believed that her masters were back, with the things for her young master, Harry. But this assumption proved to be wrong. As the door received a strong blast from a curse, the door fell apart and Twinkle heard someone walking towards the room where she and Harry were. She could not believe who it was that blasted the door, and walked in. It was the most feared and hated Dark Lord. The one everyone called He Who Must Not Be Named.

"So this child is the one that will kill me... well lets make sure that never happens." As Voldemort pointed his wand he felt a strong magical punch to the gut. "You will not harm, young master Potter. You will leave him alone!" The man stood up and looked at the elf. "You pathetic creature, you will stand aside or I will end you miserable life." The elf stood before the crying child and looked at him. "Shh, little master. Twinkle will not let this man harm you, while she has life." Voldemort could never understand positive emotions, and this display made him feel sick. "So be it. You will die as the garbage you always were." He pointed the wand and with a shout he casted a killing curse, but as the elf died, something happened to the child. Harry began to glow an almost bright silver color.

"Now with that pest taken care off. Where were we? Oh, yes. You were about to die. **AVADA KEDABRA!**" The spell hit the young crying Harry on his head, but it then deflected and was shot right at Voldemort. The blast caused him his body to die, and his soul to leave the place shrieking in agony. The couple saw the green light as they appeared in their front yard. James knew that the green light meant. So he ran inside to find the dead body of their house elf, holding the crib, where their crying child was screaming as if scared.

"Lily it seems Twinkle really loved our child. She just died protecting our child from He Who Must Not Be Named. I do believe that is his wand and body on the floor." Lily went and picked up her child, and saw the lightning bolt scar above on of his eyes. "But how James, we both know that killing curse has no defense." James walked over to pick up the dead elf, and placed her in a box. "I do not know how, but no matter what people may believe our child lived what has killed so many others. There must be a reason behind it, I just don't know what that reason is."

Lily asked what he planned to do with the dead house elf. James told her that he was going to give her a proper burial. It was the least he could do for her, after having saved their child. Lily wanted to object, but she knew there was no way to talk her husband out of it. He was a Gryffindor, through and through, while she was a Slytherin. She could never be as trusting as he was.

The act of dying to save Harry had caused an ancient spell to be activated, the death of one to protect a loved one was one of the most pure sacrifices one could ever make. Twinkle's sacrifice all the more special. The act made the child be forever protected by the love of the house elf, but also caused the small fragment of Voldermort's soul that would reside in him, to be absorbed by the child. In the next months the child absorbed all the knowledge of the fragment of his attacker's soul.

Where other children began to talk, by trying to say simple words, Harry spoke clearly. When other children would have a hard time walking, Harry could walk, run and jump on the first attempt. Where other children could look at books, and were excited about the pictures, Harry knew how to read. The thing that began to make his parents feel afraid of their child was when he picked up his fathers wand, and casted a spell that caused his broken toys to repair themselves.

James got a new wand, and left his old one to Harry. Harry at the age of 4 was doing magic spells like he had been doing them for years. His mother would test him with harder, and harder tests. He passed them all. He simply loved to read, and to play with his mother.

At the age of 5 he did the thing that would make his mother, lose all kindness towards him. The thing that made her change was finding her son, talking to a garden snake, and the snake looked like it was talking back to her son. Parseltongue was considered to be the trait of a dark wizard, or witch. She never met one when she lived in the Slytherin dungeons. But she could not help wonder what the snake had to tell her son, and what he was telling the snake. It seemed like they were having a rather nice little chat. She hid her feelings with Occlumency, and walked towards the two.

_"So you are the one that kept our house free from rats. For that I thank you." _ The snake looked at him and looked happy. _"Thank you, young human. Most people take us for granted, or as dangerous creatures. We are just careful by nature, but It is nice to meet you, and chat with you. I do see your mother coming, if you want to chat I am called Hilsa. Call me I will always make time to chat with someone as polite as you." _ Lily walked over to her child and asked him what was he doing? Harry told his mother that his new friend was the one that kept their home rat free. She did her best to keep herself calm, as her child had obviously talked with that snake, and on friendly enough terms to call the snake his new friend.

His father arrived to see his wife giving him a stern talk about not talking to strange creatures. James was thinking that his wife was worrying for nothing. So his wife in true Slytherin fashion asked her child to tell his father about his new friend. For a second he felt very proud of his son, making friends so young. But that changed as Harry had told them that he met the snake that has been keeping their home rat free. How he had talked with her, for a long time, and he learned amazing things snakes knew. "Son, if this is a prank I would call you an unofficial member of the Marauders. But come on son, you did not spend most of the morning chatting with a snake?" Harry looked at his parents with a hurt look on his face. "I guess my friend was right, you would not believe me." Harry left his parents while crying, he was feeling very hurt.

Late at night, he looked at a small hole behind his toy chest. _"Hilsa, you were right. My parents did not believe me. I guess I was right in not telling them that you were a special kind of snake." _Hilsa slithered out of the hole and unto the bed. _"We wouldn't be able to chat like we do, If they knew I was a basilisk. Trust me, I am old enough to change my appearance, and seem like a normal garden snake, and I am also old enough to know you will be a great wizard. When you grow old enough, I will happily become your familiar. But for now, I will be your secret imaginary friend. That will keep your parent's from stopping our chats." _**  
**

_"Hilsa, who made you?" _The snake seemed to be laughing. _"Why my mother and father, just like you." _ The two talked to each other for a few hours and then they each retired for a few hours to sleep. Thanks to his friend he had the perfect way to make his parents, believe that he understood that talking to snakes was bad, and he would no longer do it. He would even tell them if he could at least have an imaginary friend?

At breakfast he told them what he learned from a book, and promised not to talk to snakes anymore. But he asked them if he could at least have an imaginary friend. Lily felt better about this, but she never again looked at him the same way. Her lessons grew tougher and so did the tests. His father found it pretty funny that he had asked permission to have an imaginary friend. He told all his coworkers and some of them found it to be such a cute thing to do.

The next 4 years his mother became colder, and more demanding. His father stopped playing with him, or even talking to him at all. The tests that his mother was placing on him were right down brutal, so much so that they believed that some of their old teachers would not pass them. Hilsa had finally decided to form a pact with him, and she placed her bite on his shoulder. That way was easier for him to hide the mark. He learned that Hilsa could now hide inside the pact mark, and he could always talk with her, just by thinking.

On a cold night in November, he took out his hidden money from his hiding spot. Harry had taken his money and did the smart thing. He secretly invested the money under the name of Harold Gaunt. In a few years he had a substantial income from the dividend paid to him. _"Hilsa, we have no reason to remain here. It has become clear that my parents no longer trust or love me. This is no longer a home for us."_ Hilsa inside the mark told him that it was time to make his own path in life. So with the old wand his father had left him, and with a bit of magic he packed all his clothes, books and shoes, and in the middle of the night he left his home.

Early in the morning, James woke up to his wife screams, "**James come here. Our son, Our Harry is gone.**" This made him run towards their son's room. True enough there was nothing except his toys. He used a detection spell and found a small scroll under the family picture. When he opened the scroll, they read something that they never expected.

To my parents:

To my once caring parents, I have to tell you I can take a hint. You no longer care about me, instead you probably think of me a freak. I will not be unkind, and subject you to have to live with me any longer. I will live this place I once called my home. Do not bother to look for me, for you shall find nothing, not even my shadow. I wish you the happiness that I once had, and the joy that once would have been ours. You will be free from your troubles and headaches. I hope that you live a better life, now that I am no longer there.

Sincerely, Harry James Potter.

P.S. My familiar tells me to inform you, that you should get a cat, or you will be knee deep in rats before long.

James could not understand why his son left, then his wife began to cry. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. I kept making him take more and more difficult tests, and never simply play with him, or even talked to him. I was such a cold mother to him." Lily began crying as she finished tell her husband. "I was guilty too, Lily. I should have played more with him, to talk with him, to show interest in his books. I too failed as a parent. But don't worry I will ask my fellow Aurors to find him, and when we do we will be better to him. We can fix this, when we bring him home again."

Little did they know that they would have a hard time finding him. He was true to his word. They could not find him anywhere, not even his shadow.

_"So Harry what do you have planned for the future?" _Harry touched the snake wrapped around his arm and abdomen. _"How does bounty hunting sound to you Hilsa? Here in Bulgaria, we can live however we want." _The snake looked rather happy. "_Yes, my master, I approve of this decision. Time to hunt some crooks and make them feel what fear really is, but what will they call you?_" He looked at his familiar enter the pact mark on his shoulder. _"They can call me shadow, for they will never feel safe anymore, they will learn to fear everything, even their own shadow."_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The first 5 years proved to be really dangerous, challenging and even taxing, but no one could call them boring. He hunted the worst of the worst, the one's that had done horrible things, and the Auror's just wanted caught and killed. Thanks to Hilsa he was able to enter any building, or escape without being seen. He mastered a branch of magic that could not be considered the most well known. Shadow magic was a sort that would allow him to use the darkness around him, as almost as it was part of him.

As he walked in to the office of the head Auror of Bulgaria, the man told him to sit down, after he dropped off proof of the criminals death. He did in the way of a severed head. The look of shock in the person's face was priceless, it was none other than Petr Shalavich. The man was responsible for kidnapping small children, to young teens, killing them and selling their organs in the black organ market. "Shadow, I would never would have believed it, but this is your 20th outlaw. You completed our contract in a quite gruesome, and terrifying way. I would never expect a child to do this kind of work." Harry spoke in an almost whisper. "They did not think it possible, they considered me a possible victim, but I wasn't the one that was going to die, they were. They underestimated me and it cost them their lives."

"True, but now I have a person favor to ask, if you don't mind?" Harry smiled behind the shadow of his cloak. Harry was wearing black military boots, black cargo pants, a snake skin black belt, and gloves, and a dark snake skin jacket that ended in a hood. His wand or more specifically the wand his father had once used was on his right wrist. "Depends on the favor, my friend." Sergio had become good friends with the infamous shadow after he was saved, by the boy after he arrived on Bulgaria. Thanks to his young friend, he managed to put down some of the worst criminals in his country, and now was Head of the Aurors.

"The French Minister Sebastian Delacour. The man has gotten a lot of death threats, and is looking for a bodyguard for his eldest daughter." Harry did not like boring, or jobs that did not pay well. But Hilsa urged him to take this job, for a strange reason. He asked her why, and she told him to trust his friend, she knew why this was important. "Then it seems we will not be seeing each other. I hope you live long, my friend. But I will only promise to meet with the man, if he proves to be evil you know what will happen." Sergio asked him how would he know, and as if he had been an illusion he disappeared. "Don't worry Sergio, the Shadow knows."

He used his Shadow Magic to travel to the office, and told a very busy secretary that he had an appointment with the Minister. He told her his name was Harold Gaunt. The young woman could not believe it, that the man she was waiting for was a mere teen. She told him, to get lost, that she had no time for practical jokes, "You will pay dearly for that insult. Mark my words, you will regret it." Harry left and from a nearby shadow, he used wandless magic. He went underneath the door and into the office. He then appeared right in front of the Minister. "I see why Sergio calls you Shadow. Mind telling me why you did not enter through the door." Harry took a seat and looked at the man, "Because even after I used the name you would know I use as a cover, your secretary did not allow me to enter, decided to insult me even more by calling it a prank. Take care of that will you."

"**Dolores, get in here this instant.**" The woman appeared finding the same strangely dressed young man sitting in front of the Minister's desk. "Harold here, tells me you did not allow him to enter, even though he had an appointment to meet with me. Is that true?" She tried to apologize to the Minister, and to tell him she believed that it was a practical joke, that the boy was trying to be funny. "Well it seems the joke is you. Dolores get your things and get out. You are fired." She looked very angry, and demanded to know why. 2 reasons she was told, the first she did not allow an important appointment to be kept, and last because she insulted the heir to an ancient and noble house, the house of Gaunt no less. "I told you, you would regret it." Harry continued to look forward as he told her.

"Fine, you might not like my work, maybe the British Ministry will." She left in a rather angry manner, slamming the door. When she was far enough, she began to use some severe foul language and blamed the brat for ruining the chance to get rid of a bunch of half breed freaks. Harry smiled as his first objective was complete. "Now to the job, I want you to keep my daughter Fleur Delacour safe." Harry looked at the man and asked if he did not need the protection more. "I want you to keep my daughter safe, even if it means letting me die. My wife is a Veela witch. So my daughter is also a Veela. I love my wife and daughters immensely. So I will have you guard one of my most precious people. Please I beg you, protect my daughter." Harry smiled at the man. "Very well, but I will need to know how will I be close to her to do that."

Sebastian took out a small scroll, and a small package. "These will let you be close to her, you will attend her school, as her new classmate, a prodigy student from Bulgaria. We will use your cover name. Madame Maxine will see you when you get there, and you can introduce yourself to her. My daughter entered the 3rd year, I hope you can keep up with her, to maintain your cover, and that her allure does not prove to be a problem."

Harry picked both of these items and placed them in one of the pockets in his pants. "No problem at all. Now if you will excuse me." Sebastian stopped him, and asked him how he knew his secretary would do him harm. As he vanished he heard him whisper. "Don't worry Sebastian, the Shadow knows." He was long gone, and he began thinking that he might have placed his eldest daughter in a lot worse danger than she was before, he called Sergio from a nearby fire, and asked the man if the boy was to be trusted. "I trust him with my life." Sergio told him without even waiting for Sebastian to finish the question.

Many miles away he appeared in front of an incredibly large woman. "Madam Maxine I presume." She looked at him and just told him to give her the letter, which he did. "Indeed, I am. And you must be Harold Gaunt. Tell me Harold what is your purpose here?" Harry told her to learn. She then demanded to know what his purpose with young Fleur was, he told her to protect. And what would happen to those who try and kill her. Harry told her in a cold tone, that they would die. "You are not dressed in an appropriate way, I don't suppose your things will arrive later?" He smiled and with a wave of his hand his clothes changes into the school robes. "There is no need. I have everything that I will need with me." Madame Maxine asked to see his wand. "Here, but be warned I don't use it much." She casted a spell to see the spells he did cast and they were nothing out of the ordinary, at least nothing she could tell.

"Very well, Harold Gaunt, be most welcomed to Beaubaton School of Magic and Witchcraft. I hope you will behave." Harry bowed to her, "I shall be the model student that you always dreamed of having." So the pair walked into the large building the school was. The place looked like a cathedral more than a school. Through the doors of the large dinning hall, he opened the door for her, and she stepped in. As she went to the large table, she summoned a podium. "**My students, I hate to interrupt your dinner. But I have a new transfer student to introduce to you all. His name is Harold Gaunt. He will join us from today onward. Harold step forward and introduce yourself.**"

"As you wish." Harry stepped forward and pulled down his hood. The young man had black hair and the greenest eyes that anyone could see, some of the girls said that he was really cute, and some of the boys saw how rigid he was standing, almost like a soldier standing for inspection. "My name is Harold Gaunt, I excel in potions, charms, and destructive magic. I do hope we can get along." Harry finished and he was looking at a young woman. "Madame, what does he mean by destructive magic?" Fleur had to ask. "**Young Harold was a student from the ****Durmstrang Institute**. He had to attend another school due to the passing of his parents. He chose to attend here." Harry smiled at what she said, Sergio had made a very convincing back story for him, and they were believing it. "A change of scenery would do me good, after losing those that were so dear to me." Harry even pretended to be in tears. "It is alright, Harold we understand, and feel for your loss. Please take a seat with your classmates."

Harry went down and sat right across from Fleur, and she tried her best to embarrass him by flaring her allure at him. This had no effect, she tried again, and nothing. This stopped when he asked her quite politely to hand him a dish. The moment she touched his hand, she felt a tingle run up her arm. She began to blush, and feel the warmth she had never felt before. If she did not know any better, she would almost say she was under the effects of the allure of a veela herself. "Thank you." Harry told her as he took the dish and served himself a rather nice potatoe dish. "Your welcome, I am Fleur Delacour." He passed the dish to someone else, "Harold Gaunt. A pleasure to meet you, Miss."

She blushed and every other girl noticed this. "No need to be so formal, Harold. Just call me Fleur. Friends?" This caused a boy in her year to drop his cup and stare at him. The Ice Queen of the school wanting to be friends with anybody, now that was a surprise. "I accept, friends we shall be Fleur. If you need anything be sure to tell me." Fleur was eating her food when she wondered what had made her act like that. A boy congratulated him for becoming friends with the hottest girl in school, and this made him look at him rather cold. "You will have a rather poor love life, if you only think of these ladies like that. You need to learn to treat them properly." Deep down inside this made Fleur very happy.

The student in charge of their year told him to follow the other students. Harry did and as he entered the common room, Fleur told him the boys rooms were on the right, the girls on the left. To look for a door with the number 3 on it. He thanked her, and she told him it was nothing. He was her friend after all. He went to his assigned bed and saw something that did not make him look happy. He saw that someone had tried to booby trap his bed. "It looks like we will have another interesting time, Hilsa. Did you know we would meet with Fleur before we even came here?" He took care of the trap and climbed into bed. Hilsa told him that she had felt a pull on his magic when she was inside his mark. The pool was in the direction of France. Now she knew why, the young woman was a veela. She told Harry that meant that her magic was subconsciously looking for him, from a great distance.

Hilsa came out of his mark and wrapped herself around him, _"Are you telling me that I and our client's daughter are destined to be a couple?" _Hilsa laughed, _"Who knows Harry if you work your hard at it, and she falls for you, you just might have found your mate. But who knows. Let us sleep it has been a long day." _The two fell asleep and were only disturbed from their slumber when a fellow student was surprised to see him sleeping with such a large snake. The boy was trying to wake him up, to go down to breakfast. Hilsa it seemed was not a morning person. "Yes, what can I do for you?" The boy introduced himself as Anthony, and told him he was trying to wake him up to go down to breakfast. "Thank you, Anthony." He then asked him where the snake came from, and why it was in his bed. "This is Hilsa, my friend and familiar. She is always with me." Hilsa slithered to his shoulder and entered the mark. This made the other boys all say the very exact same thing. That they found that to be so cool.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

During breakfast, Harry could hardly eat anything. He was bombarded with questions about the mark on his shoulder, to what species of serpent his familiar was. The senior students asking how could he have a familiar and be so young? the last question came from one of the girls in his year, and asked if his familiar brought him his mail? Even Hilsa found that question to be foolish and annoying. It took for Fleur to tell the prefect to stop the students of the new student, was not going to eat anything at all. Something that was more than likely to happen.

"Alright, people let's let the poor guy eat something, or that snake is liable to eat some of you, if he doesn't get anything to eat." The professor was a blond lady, and some even said that she was the potion's master. One student tried to argue that the familiar would never do that. Nostra told the student that Harry was not the only one with a serpent familiar, she had one herself. "The familiar feeds on the magic of the master while in the mark. If Harold does not eat, then the amount of magic the familiar will be able to eat will be less than usual, and thus the familiar would have to substitute for that loss from somewhere. Snakes are meat eaters, that and that familiar may be angry at you, for not allowing Harold to enjoy a meal in peace."

The prospect of being killed and devoured by a giant serpent was not something, that most people found appealing. So they let poor Harry eat his meal in peace, for their own safety. After a hardly meal, and a few apologize from his peers, he followed the group of his peers to the first lesson. As luck would have it, Fleur was also having trouble with her own peers. For some reason she was not that popular with her female peers, Hilsa told him that they might be jealous of her looks.

Harry asked her for how long was she planning to act like a matchmaker? Hilsa just told him, that was not her intent, she simply did not want her friend to miss class material because he spent so much time worrying about the person they were to protect. He flat out told her, that he knew all this material. Hilsa seeing that she had no alternative told him that she would stop, until either she had chosen another male as mate, or till he made a move on the girl himself. Which ever came first.

Hilsa as always was looking out for her friend, and would always try to see Harry end having a happy life. She was not as young as she wished, and wanted to make sure his friend had a decent mate, and a happy future. She considered him as precious as her own children, and the best friend she ever had. Fleur seemed to her to be a very nice, well mannered, and interesting young woman, and the fact that she had a wonderful father was a definite plus.

Harry was asked to explain how someone might prevent a person from being attacked by a vampire. Harry stood up and asked if he could use the board. The professor agreed to let him use the board. On the board he wrote a potion that would repel vampires, a list of items a person may wear that would enhance their security, and lastly he told the class that vampires were honorable to a point, and therefore a vampire would not enter their home, unless they were welcomed inside. A vampire who did enter without being allowed in, would be powerless and be destroyed rather quickly. The professor looked at him, and told him he was correct, except for the honor, a vampire would sooner take up sunbathing without protection, than break into someone's home. He told Harry that he would know, since the professor was a 350 year old vampire himself.

He vowed and thanked his teacher for the information. The professor who looked to be no older than 30 smiled. "Think nothing of it, If there is something I love, is teaching the young generations how to protect themselves." This made him smile. Fleur had to ask him if having a vampire as a teacher, made him feel uncomfortable. He smiled at her and said that it didn't bother him in the least. He had a werewolf as an uncle after all. This made Fleur something that she usually didn't do, at least not in public, she laughed really hard.

During the afternoon classes they took charms and history classes. The charms professor was a strangely dressed lady, she told them that she was from Egypt. "At least she is no mummy. I hope." Harry told Fleur and made her laugh yet again. The history teacher was an old man, that looked so old he could have seen the things he talked out in his class, and true enough he had seen some of the things in his class. He was one of the few survivors of the 45th Wizards Squadron, that went to help the allies during the invasion of Normandy.

It was thanks to their fast wand work that they managed to save so many ally soldiers. But as with anything dealing with magic, the muggles never either knew about it or would ever remember it. Harry wondered how many times had wizards played key roles in historical events and they never received any credit. The professor heard and decided to use that as his point of view for his entire lecture. He explained how many historical events wizards did in fact help, saved or fought along side muggles, but the muggles would have their memories erased, to protect the secrecy of magic.

Fleur was too busy taking notes, to even notice the looks Harry was giving her. This girl was cute, but there was something that made him wonder. There was a deep sadness around her, almost like her aura was a cloud of sheer sadness. He had to know what could make her so sad.

"Fleur, mind if I ask a personal question?" Fleur looked at him, and once again trying her aura, and again no effect. "Sure, Harold. As long as it's not too personal?" Harry looked at her eyes, and asked the question she was not expecting. "Why are you always sad?" Fleur was not expecting that question. She looked a bit surprised and a bit speechless. She first tried to play it off that it was his imagination, when this finally did not work. She looked at him, and with a tear rolling down her face. "I have no friends, and I can't make any genuine friends. The girls are afraid I might steal their boyfriends. The boys are too much interested in either getting in my bed, or using me to get something from my father. Who wouldn't be sad living like this?"

Harry smiled while with one hand cleaned her tears. "Such a thing is easy to fix. I will be your friend. You can always count on me, Fleur." Fleur did not understand why. but this made her really happy. This was fast becoming a rather romantic scene, with was not liked by a rather beefy looking 5th year student. He demanded that Harry stay away from his girl. Fleur told him with her body language and look on her face that she had no intention of ever being involved with him. "Or what do you plan to do? You know bullying a young student could land you in trouble." The boy was named Nicholo, and he did not care. He threw a punch at Harry and he caught it, using his magic he augmented his own strength a few times. He then threw the boy against the wall and he fell hard on the floor.

Harry got near him, and he began cracking his knuckles. "Ok, Bozo, time to dance." Nicholo tried to punch his head, he evaded and punched both sides of his chest. Nicholo fell down and was breating quite hard, when he recovered he threw a large metal helmet, It seems that he picked it up from one of the many knight armors that lined the hall. Harry kicked the helmet and sent it right back at Nicholo, but just faster than the bully could dodge, he was his head first and went crashing into the armor he had taken the helmet from, and the helmet landed right back where it was supposed to be, after Nicholo was hit by it.

"Now I know what you are thinking. This girl is my chance to an easy life, This girl is going to be my ticket to fame, but you are wrong. She is a person. She has feeling, and dreams of her own. And men like us need to respect that." Nicholo smiled a cruel smile, "No you are wrong, I wanted to seduce that thing, and kill it, because that is what I a was paid to do. She is a veela freak. My employer needs her dead, to teach her daddy a lesson." Harry dropped the nice school boy attitude in less than a second.

"Then you will have go through me to get her." Nicholo again smiled, "I was planning on doing that anyways." As Nicholo took hold of his wand, Harry dropped his illusion spell, and his clothes changed. Nicholo fired of a fire spell. Just as Harry's clothes changed. The spell was absorbed by a very powerful shielding charm. "No, it can be you. You can't be the shadow. You are nothing more than a lousy brat." Nicholo ran towards him and tried to cast a reducto spell from up close. Harry reflected the spell and cause the spell to hit his attacked blowing him in half. Hilsa devoured the body except for the head and wand, and returned back into the mark. _"Thank you for the meal."_

Harry changed back and smiled at Fleur. "Good think I am good at destructive magic, and charms, no?" Fleur was speechless, she could not believe it. Nicholo had been a hired hit wizard all along, and she never suspected it. Her new friend not only defeated him, but killed the assassin, and disposed of the body without even looking bothered by it. "Who are you, I mean who are you really Harold?"

Harry smiled a very charming smile, "Well I am Harold, your friend, but anything more than that. I will only tell my future wife. Have to keep a few secrets to spice up my marriage don't I?" Fleur did not like that answer and grabbed him very close to herself, she used the most powerful allure she could muster. "I like to see a witch, try and steal you away from me. I am your wife, even if you don't even know it." Her aura became visible as she kissed Harry, which such passion, such desire that it would make any scene in the most romantic movie, pale in comparison.

"Now, husband. I want the truth, or so help me. That kiss is the only thing that you are ever going to get." Harry was still stunned by the kiss, "You are something else." Harry smiled at her, and with a flare of her hips, she told him that he better remember that. "Well my dearest Fleur, you ever heard of someone called the shadow?"

Fleur read that on some of her father's documents, when he was asleep or when he was not looking. "Supposed to be a bounty hunter, took care of a lot of criminals, in Bulgaria, and some neighboring countries, my father even hired him to take care of the worst criminals in France. Why do you ask?" Harry smiled again, and this time he walked over to her. He dropped the illusion and saw a strangely dressed Harold hold her close to his body, and from what she was feeling, what a body it was, those muscles, and his grip. It made her feel something she never felt before. Like she was under the allure herself.

"Because you father hired me to protect you, Fleur. I was just supposed to protect his precious daughter, how was I suppose to know she was this wonderful woman, before me. Her character, her beauty, and her intelligence. It took everything I had to resist your charms." She had a mixture of feelings. She was angry at her father for hiring a bodyguard, she was feeling rather upset at him for hiding his feelings, but then she remembered that she had spent only 2 days near her, it would seem fast for anyone else. Finally she was feeling aroused and quite happy to find such a strong mate. "Any more secrets?" Harry kissed her, and told her she would learn his secrets in time. But only after they were sure nobody could hear.

In Sebastian's home was a large wall tapestry. The tapestry was enchanted to auto update, should the family line ever change. In case of death, divorce, infidelity, and marriage. The tapestry began to glow, and Sebastian walked over to it, to see if there was any changes. At first he did not look happy at all. Her daughter Fleur it seems was now married due to the fact her magic core recognized someone as her mate. and the name became linking with hers. "Harry James Potter." He touched the name and saw a black haired young man, with green eyes, the picture took him by surprise. "Looks like shadow has one more reason to keep my daughter safe, I wonder should I tell his parents or should I just invite them over during Christmas break. Gabrielle and Apolline would have a field day when Fleur presented her mate. I can hardly wait." Little did he know that James and Lilly also had a tapestry like his, and they were shocked to say the least. Harry's little sister was very happy to see the brother she never met, had someone special in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The potion's master was a decent, kind, caring teacher if you asked anyone other than Harry, if you asked him however, she was an anal compulsive control freak. Everything had to be done exactly how she said it, in the manner she said it, and with the amounts of ingredients she set for them. Never mind that Harry had enough experience in potions to be able to do her job, never mind that some of the things she made them do, was in Harry's opinion wasteful, and last but no least, never mind that he did not get to sit with Fleur, and instead his partner was a person who might as well be an ape, hairy, smelly and did not want him handling anything delicate.

By the end of class he had lost 12 potion vials, and all because Connor decided to try to fill them with their potion, 12 times. Why didn't he use any of his own vials you ask? well Connor might have no hand coordination, or he was doing a very good job of pretending he didn't. But he was no fool. He was either doing it to get even with him for being so close to Fleur all the time, or he just didn't feel like braking his own school supplies. Harry knew that he was either going to be a good friend, eventually, or he would end up dead and mostly eaten by Hilsa.

The potions lesson was about how to make a potion he would never have to use himself, common serpent anti venom. Thanks to his pact with Hilsa, he was pretty much immune to all form of serpent venoms. To which he was very grateful, and Hilsa was very glad as well. Hilsa turned out to be a very kind, and caring member of her species, but she did warn Harry that not all basilisk where as kind as her. She simply was old enough, and wise enough to not let her base instincts overrule her mind.

Fleur argued during dinner no less, with the dorm manager. She simply wanted to be able to sleep with her mate, and share a proper life together. The man did not budge, he told her that a teenage boy and girl sleeping together was not only scandalous, but it could prove counter productive when it came to their education. In other words, they would not be able to fully study if they were constantly thinking about what the two would do in their bed. She told him, that her mate was more than welcomed to engage in sexual intercourse with her, he was her mate, mating was an obvious activity that they would do, and enjoy.

At the mention of mating, and mate. This caused every girl to drop their spoons, and every boy, except Harry, to behave like the world was going to end. "What do you mean that Harold is your mate?" A senior student demanded to know. Fleur with a smile, and blush clearly seen on her face just answered the question. "I mean I am off the dating market, I have a wonderful, brave, handsome, and smart mate, and I couldn't be happier."

Every girl let out a sigh of sheer relief, they would no longer have to be afraid of Fleur stealing their boyfriends. Every boy in the room glared at Harry, and it was pretty much obvious the reason, they all wanted a chance to date Fleur, but now thanks to him they would never get to. Madame Maxine put a stop the the racket rather quickly and simply stated that they could date, but they would engage in intimate part of their relationship only after they were of age, and graduated. She simply told them that the school had no plans of opening a daycare, ever.

That night the boys in his room, tried to surprise him while he was asleep, but thanks to one of them, they avoided a rather painful, and unforgeable night. He simply reminded them, that Harry slept with a giant serpent wrapped around him, and if they attacked him or even tried to said serpent would protect him, with venom and fangs. This made people go back to their beds, and tried to go back to sleep. _"Damn right, I would defend my friend. If they tried to hurt him while he is asleep, I would give them all a one way ticket to the underworld." _ This cause him to wake up, and hugged her with a little more strength. _"Hilsa, as much as I enjoy you protecting me, could we do this without exposing yourself? I do not want something bad to happen to my dear friend. Now if you will excuse me, I need more sleep."_

The rest of the school year went without a problem, well almost with out a problem. There were a few boys who tried to gang up on Harry, who ended up nursing a few broken bones, and wounded egos at the nurses office. Harry for the most part cause every teacher except the dark arts teacher or the potion master to be upset with him. He had the knowledge of a fully educated wizard. So he decided to read more advance materials in the class, while all others read the standard year materials.

The dark arts teacher found this to be a decent, if not admirable behavior. The potion's master was happy to see someone in the school, with a love for reading like she did. Every other teacher simply was angry, because they felt Harry was trying to be a show off. But no matter the question, no matter the test, Harry always got top grades. Madame Maxine was even heard of considering to name him a prefect the next year.

Fleur was as happy as she could be when she was with Harry, she could not be happier than to be close to him. But when another girl got to close to him, that was a different story. She was mad enough that if he had been a full blooded veela, she would have changed and began to throw fireballs at the girl next to her mate. One of the classmates simply told her one day, that maybe they were doing that to make her see, how they felt when she was close to their boyfriends. Fleur couldn't believe they would go this far for some petty revenge.

Finally after so many months, the students were told that the Christmas break was coming, and that they should prepare to go to their parents home. That the school would be ready, and welcome them back after the break. This was the time for the teachers to prepare end of year exams, meetings, and attend a few professional conferences to keep up to date with the new materials and teaching methods. To the students it was a time to relax and enjoy being with their families.

Harry of course would go to Fleur's home, as if Fleur would let him go anywhere else. Little did she know that one of the secrets of her mate would be revealed, and that would be the worst day of her mate's life. Sebastian had finally decided to send a letter to England to the Potter Manor. This letter was received by James and Lily as they were playing with Harry's little sister Mary. The contains of the letter were not welcomed to say the least. The first world from they runaway son was that he was mated to a veela, a French veela no less, and that they were cordially invited to come and talk with the girls parents since, they both would be back from school for Christmas break.

Sebastian timed everything perfectly, he would welcome Fleur, and her new mate, and would take them into the living room, where he would finally meet with his parents and little sister after so many years apart. He pictured a heart warming reunion, and the two families becoming closer. How he would regret ever doing this, and how wrong he was about Harry's family. In the future he would always wished that he had never done what he was planning now. But at the moment he was simply happy that his daughter had found someone special in her life. Apolline wished her mate would be of a higher income bracket, money was always a safety blanket for her. It was money that saved her from being treated as a monster in her youth after all.

Fleur was ever the smiling, sweet young woman, when she was with her mate. It was as if she was a newlywed for crying out loud. She decided to skip the whole carriage and long trip home, and decided to use the school's fire place to travel back to her home, with her mate. Harry had used the Floo Network before several times, and not once did he find the practice enjoyable. It was that reason he had learned apparition in the first place. But being what he was travel was much easier than most. Shadows existed anywhere in the world, where there was light, so there would be shadows. He could travel faster than light using this skill and his shadow powers. But he could not bring Fleur with him, so he had to use the Floo Network, as much as he hated it.

The two appeared in the Delacour Manor's fireplace, and she stepped outside, only to see her mate trip and fall down. He looked like he was feeling a bit under the weather truth be told. Apolline helped him up and Sebastian asked how he got around if he did not handle using floo powder so well. He simply told him that he had other means of travel that where much more enjoyable than using the powder in the first place. Sebastian and Apolline were surprised that some one so young could apparate. Well in truth only Apolline was surprised Sebastian was just faking to be surprised. He had hired the boy to be his daughter's bodyguard, he would never again be surprised by the level of skill he displayed.

As they walked into the library, he saw 2 people he wishes he never met again. His parents were shocked to see how much their son had grown. He was taller, bigger, and what looked to be stronger, if the way his arms looked. James was about to say something, when Harry looked at Sebastian with a look that made his green eyes glow. "Care to explain what are these people doing here?" Sebastian walked to the tapestry and pointed out that it was a family line, his name was connected to Fleur since they are now mates. He figured that he would like to meet with his parents and tell them the wonderful news. "Well you figured incorrectly."

Harry began to walk to the door. "Harry, why did you leave us? why did you run away from home? do you even want to know if anything is new in our family?" Lily asked these question wanting answers, answers that would calm her hurt feelings, and would stop her tears. "Are you sure that you want those answers? because I am not going to sugarcoat them, or soften them one bit. If you do you and your husband sit down over there, and not say a word till I am done. You say 1 word, a sound, and I am gone and this time you never meet me again."

James and Lily sat down where he was pointing. "The reason I left was because you treated me like I was the most horrible things alive, those tests and the way you put me through them, were beyond cruel. You have that I know how to speak to snakes. You think that anyone who does is a dark wizard, or just plain evil. I left to let you live in peace, and I could live without being treated as a freak." He walked in the middle of the room.

In the middle of the room a large serpent began to come out of a very strange tattoo on his shoulder. "Now I believe I told you about my friend. This is Hilsa, my friend and familiar, and to make you hate me even more, so much that you drop this family with a broken heart act, Hilsa is a basilisk." The large serpent coiled around him, and rubbed her head against the side of his face. It was clear this serpent cared a great deal about him. "As to what I am, James ever hear about a bounty they call shadow?"

James seeing as his chance to speak. "Could you please ask your friend to hide? Basilisk can kill by simply looking." Hilsa understood and she hid in the mark. "Yes, I heard of this shadow person. I also know about his particular brutal track record. What does that have to do with you?" Harry smiled a cold smile, and with a hand gesture his clothes changed, into his professional look. The dark clothes, the hood and the way he stood as if he had been a veteran soldier, "That is simple, You want to know what I did since I was away. Well I am the one they call the shadow. I have tracked down and killed those criminals."

Lily saw that he was done talking and stood up. "How could you do something so horrible? Don't you know those people have families? Don't they deserve a fair trial?" Harry heard all these words before, and he still thought of them whenever the hunt for one of these crooks was over. "There is a concept I am sure your husband if familiar with. It is called self defense. I tried to reason with every single one of these crooks, but it did not matter, they all attack first and see who it was from the remains later. As to if you have a new addition to the family, I can only say I hope you treat that child better than you did me."

Harry was about to walk out the door, when he was stopped by Fleur. "Harry. you need to talk with them, and hear each other, these people will be the grandparents of our future children. Why not mend those wounds you each carry, and give each other a second chance?" Harry looked at her and kissed her in front of both his parents and her father. "Give me 1 reason why I should bother?" Fleur held him in a hug, and smiled, "Because you love me."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

Harry knew exactly what he needed to do, and put the issue to rest once and for all. He looked at his beautiful, sweet, and by the looks of bit more forgiving that he was. "Well, my love that is a good reason, but how about I give you a few dozen reasons why I don't want them near you and specially our kids." Fleur could not think of any, so she let her mate tell them his reasons. Lily was afraid of what was going to happen, and tried her best to interrupt it for as long as possible, James believed his son was simply too spoiled and he needed to do what his parents told him to do. Sebastian was listening to everything that was happening.

Harry began from the time he could remember, he told them about the treatment he received, the way he was treated even worse than a house elf, in a dark wizards home. The tests and the vicious way they were administered, how each test was designed to make him fail, and look a complete useless fool. When he met his life long friend Hilsa, and how their treatment got even worse after they learned, that he could speak to serpents. How the would feed him less, and less food, and would deny him basic medical care. The last straw was the beating he got for having called a snake his best friend, and being forced to tell them he had an imaginary friend to maintain his friendship, to the only person that was understanding and caring to him.

Where Fleur was trying to get Harry to forgive his so called parents, anger and resentment were in its place. Where the idea of allowing their children to meet their Potter grandparents was, it was replaced by the sincere wish that her children would be as far away from the Potters as possible. Where there was a happy look at them, was a cold glare that would make a dementor cry and run for the hills. Sebastian understood her daughter's mate all the more, he knew why he was so vicious against his enemies, and why he never let an enemy survive, he was protecting the world, and nothing would harm his daughter for as long as he was with her. Hiring the shadow as a bodyguard really was the best idea.

"Harry you been away from us for such a long time, don't you think we deserve a second chance?" Lily asked with fake tears in her eyes, "Why don't you tell me the real reason why you want me to return?" James saw that Harry was not buying their excuse. "We want you to return and one day assume the title of Lord Potter, this would secure our line, and give us immense political power with the British Ministry. I am running to be the next Minister after Fudge, but having the support of my whole family would help me immensely."

Lily glared at her husband stupidity. "So this is a power move by my mother for her benefit, why does this not surprise me. Once a slytherin always a slythering." Lily turned and told him, that this was rich coming from a snake tongued fiend like Salazar Slytherin himself, she even accused him of being the reincarnation of Salazar. Harry did something that shocked every one, he actually thanked her for comparing him to this particular founder of Hogwarts.

Sebastian asked why he consider it an honor, and Harry decided to explain. "Because he was cunning, but he was honorable. He was not a womanizer like Griffindor that slept with 2 of the founders at the same time, leading to the death of both of them. You have to read between the lines in Hogwarts a history to find that out."

James took this chance to switch to the other issue that he wanted to talk about. "Speaking of Hogwarts, as a member of my house, I hereby order you to transfer to Hogwarts immediately." Harry looked at his father and with a glare he told him that he could go and jump in an active volcano, for he had no intention of doing that. He actually liked his school and the teachers were very good. If he had to change schools he would chose Drumstrang Institute. They had a very good dark art program.

In light of his choice, Lily accused him of being a dark wizard, and a dark magic murdering fiend. "See, Fleur my family is still the same, now knowing what you know and hearing what you heard, do you really think I should give these people a second chance, or even let them close to our children when we bring them into our happy home?"

Fleur looked at Lily and saw a hateful woman, and James was a social climber, and they both where only looking for their own benefit. She regretted having even considered giving them a second chance. "No, my love. I don't want these people to corrupt our happy home, or our children. I suggest we tell our children that you were an orphan and you were named Potter at the orphanage." This made Lily so mad that she stood up and apparated away from the Harry, Fleur and even her own husband. James looked at Harry with a look of deep disappointment and followed his wife's example.

"Harry I am sorry that I ruined your first day of Christmas break. If I had known how they treated you, I would have prevented this from ever happening." Sebastian could not look at Harry's face. "Now you know why I don't talk about them, I have no family, I am all alone in the world." Fleur was not going to stand there and let him say that. "You are not alone, you have me, Gabrielle and my parents. You are my mate, I will stand with you through everything the world decides to put us through."

Harry kissed her, and took his normal school look. "And I will keep you safe, my love. Hell have mercy to those that try to harm you, for I shall show them none." Apolline having seen everything she had seen, she too was very supportive of their relationship. She even suggested that he could take up the Delacour name and forever cut ties with the so called ancient and honorable house of Potter. He wondered if that would make Fleur his sister, Sebastian told him that the name change would happen when their marriage was officially consummated. Meaning when Fleur and him finally attempted to bring a new life into their new family. She would either be recognized as the future Lady Potter, or he could be recognized as the future lord Delacour.

Gabrielle could no longer contain her excitement. She ran into the library with a pad and pen, and asked him for his autograph, it seemed his deeds as a bounty hunter had made her quite a fan of his. "Gabrielle, you can ask for my mate's autograph latter. Right now we need to unpack and get ready for dinner." The young girl left calling her sister a killjoy, and left while looking very displeased.

Harry did not understand where this came from, and Sebastian apologized, it seemed that her daughter had began reading the newspaper, looking for any mention of the shadow. She often felt like he was a knight in shining armor, killing the monsters of the world and defending the innocent. "Maybe I should sue the paper for slander, and defamation of my person." Sebastian looked rather confused, "I am no hero, Sebastian. I have never claimed I was, and I will never do so. I do what is necessary. "

This made Apolline smile and told him, that even if he did not consider himself a hero, he would be considered by some as such, but he was right, others would consider him a vile murderer. The people he had killed had family members and they would never consider him anything even else. The family went to the dining room as soon as Harry and Fleur change clothes and got done unpacking. For some reason he could not stop thinking about the silk lingerie he saw when she was unpacking, and also he was noticing his mate's figure a lot more. He had no clue what was going on, Hilsa did but she was not about to ruin the surprise.

Fleur was certainly becoming more open about he desires, as she began to dress in clothes that enhanced her beautiful figure, her breast were considerably not worthy, and her hips were what nice and swayed in such a way that Harry could hardly resist the urge to hold her close to him. Sometime when he was holding close, she felt a rather nice nudge and from the feeling Harry was not lacking in size. She was desperate to be of age, to finally be able to make love with him. She wanted to feel him more and more, closer and more united to him almost as she wished they could feel as one.

Harry's only recourse was cold showers, a lot of cold showers. This did not make Hilsa that happy. She hated the cold. She even asked him to throw societies norms to the wind, and just take his mate, like he was clear that he wanted to. She was making every sign that practically screamed for him to take her anyways. The need to stop the cold showers pretty much stopped her wish to letting him find this out on his own.

During the dinner Apolline decided to do things in a more direct approach. Just as he was going to enjoy his first bite,of the delicious looking chicken dish, she asked him with not a hint of hesitation. "How many children will you have?" This made Fleur drop her fork and Harry to almost choke on the bite of chicken. Sebastian looked at his own wife and she simply smiled and told them that as their future grandmother she had a right to know. Harry tried very hard not to tell her off, that would be a disaster. "As far as I am concern that is a decision entirely on Fleur. I will have as many children as she is willing to give me."

Sebastian asked him why he did not ask for a specific number of children, "Because I am not the one that will have to endure 8 to 9 months of physical, psychological, and emotional problems, plus the fact that she is the one to endure the labor pains. I will not force my wife to have children just to make me happy. This is something I will trust on my wife's decision. I will he bappy even if we only have 1 child. Because that child would be born as the fruit of our love."

Apolline couldn't imagine a better answer. Many men often did not consider their wife's desires or decision regarding how many children they would have. Many consider that having a male heir was more important, this would continue their houses noble line. France put a stop to that by allowing the husband of a noble house that had only daughters to take up the title of his wife's house.

Fleur was a veela, which meant that no matter what they tried, their children would always be girls. But hearing Harry say such things made her respect him even more, and was happy for her daughter finding someone who would be considerate of her wishes.

The very next morning they all spent the day talking about how they were doing in school. Harry of course did not want to tell them, he did not want to seem like a braggart, so he simply told them he was doing well. Fleur would have none of that however. She began to tell them that in some things his teachers actually congratulated him on his answers, and that he was a candidate to being a prefect the next year.

This made the entire table clap as they heard what he could achieve, "Who knows maybe you could be the Minister of Magic here in France." Harry told him that he would be happy just making sure criminals receive their due punishment, and people could be allowed to live in peace. "So Head of the Aurors it seems. I would certainly welcome having someone like you lead that department" Sebastian told him that the current Head Auror was a man who was too compassionate for the job. "How many chances would you give a confirmed killer? or a rapist that violated a few women, and have the evidence of his guilt?" Harry looked at the man with a serious look. "No second chances in my book, the scum pays for his crimes to the maximum extent of the law."

Sebastian smiled, "Well do hurry and graduate Harry, I think my life as Minister would be a lot better with you as Head Auror, and the people would be a lot safer." Harry told him his first priority was to make sure Fleur was safe. Apolline asked if it was because of their contract. Harry looked at her with the same serious look, "At first yes, it was the contract. But now I simply can not imagine my life without her. So I will keep her safe because I love her." This made Fleur happy and caused her to blush. "I don't think we would ever imagine finding such a mate for our daughter, I hope Gabriele is as lucky." Apolline looked at her husband and agreed to that sentiment.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The return to Beaubaton's was in fact a welcome sight, until they reached the school gates, there was a white haired man, with moon shaped glasses. To the rest of the students he was a complete stranger, but not to Harry. There was no mistaking the person, and it did not help that he was standing right next to Madame Maxine. His mother or his father might have told this man where to find him. He wouldn't put it past them to ask his help on trying to convince their son. Albus Dumbledore was no fool, he knew the boy had talent and he always could use a foot soldier for him to use.

As they disembarked from the school carriages, he was called to see Madame Maxine. He, of course was accompanied by Fleur. "I hope you had a nice holiday, Madame Maxine." The lady smiled and told him she had a lovely time, reading about new enchantments that the magic community had developed. "I do hope those make it to our school classes, I would love to read about such developments." Dumbledore faked a cough, it was clear he did not like to be ignored.

"Oh, yes. This is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. I am sure you have heard of him." Harry told him that he knew him from the research he conducted about the use of dragon blood. Albus was of course very glad that he knew that. "And you must be the elusive Harry James Potter. Your parents can telling me a most tragic tale of your reunion." Harry looked at the man as if he was insane. "They tried to get some use out of me, but they failed. Now if you will excuse me, it has been a long trip from the Delacour Manor. If you have anything to say, do so, I will not cause my mate to be inconvenienced." Dumbledore did not like his tone.

"As a matter of fact, I came to ask you to transfer to Hogwarts. You do know that a lot of your family attended our fine school." Harry was not going to mince words. "Your school, mine is Beaubaton's and I do not take kindly to requests that are done without the consideration, or approval of the head of my school, Madame Maxine."Madame Maxine did like how respectful he was of her. "It is true, Albus, it would have been nicer of you to let me know ahead of time. I could have told Harry and Fleur before they arrived,that you wanted to meet them, and arranged for a much nicer way to have this discussion."

Harry had to do something for Albus Dumbledore, to show his true colors, but so far he could think of only one thing. "Madame Maxine, we have a very early start tomorrow, and we both would not want to miss the chance to speak with our classmates. Can we be excused?" Madame Maxine smile and told them they had her permission, and as he was walking towards the building, Dumbledore said that they however did not have his permission to do that. "I only need the permission of Madame Maxine, as far as I am concern you, sir. Are a guest, unless I am mistaken."

Madame Maxine told Dumbledore that he was correct, only she could order her students. This was clearly not going to be as easy as he figured, but he was not going to give up. The prophesy said that he would be the one to kill Tom Riddle, but he had a much different plan for the ending of the prophesy, it says that one needed to die for the other to live, but Dumbledore would try and get them to both die, so he could take the credit of killing the feared dark lord.

Harry knew that he would eventually had to fight Tom, but he was going to do it the smart way, carefully plan it, and eliminate the horcrux before he managed to gain a corporal form again. This way if he did kill him, he would stay dead this time.

Harry had already began to move his massive list of contacts, contacts that owed him a favor or 2, to find and destroy the horcrux. As far as he could remember, these contacts had actually sent him 5 of what seemed to be 6 total, the last piece was simply hard to find. It was a piece of jewelry that was once owned by one of the founders of Hogwarts. Entering that place was hard enough, since it simply did not appear on any map. But going inside without being noticed was much harder thing to do.

"Oh, well I can try again during dinner, Now for the official reason, I came to inform you that I am restarting the tri wizard tournament. Try and build friendship, and for each schools students to see how the other top schools teach their students. It will be held in Hogwarts next year. I already told Krakaroff and he was very happy to have the extra time to select a few possible champion candidates."

Harry heard the entire thing as he and Fleur walked away. He looked at Fleur and she had a look that screamed that she was not pleased by the news. "Harry do you know why this tournament was canceled and hasn't happen in decades?" Harry simply kissed her and held her close. "Because there have been several that ended up with no one surviving it. The last was even called the Tournament with no winners." He took hold of her, and they walked together close and making sure she felt his presence for support. "I am afraid that we might end up being placed in that tournament as candidates. For the first time in my life, I am afraid, Harry. I found my mate, I do not want to ever be without you."

As they reached the entrance they were seen by a group of girls and they giggled at seeing them in such a romantic way. The guys did not even bothered to look at them, it appears that they got the message that Harry was not someone you mess with. The school was colder than he expected. The boys glaring at him out of sheer jealousy, and Fleur glaring at some other young women when they were looking at Harry. She finally understood why the girls in this school treated her like they had, Harry was her mate, and she was not going to let anyone try and seduce him away from her.

Harry could not care of the glares he was receiving from the boys. He had years of real combat experience behind him. If they dared to attack him, he could really cut loose and let them feel real fear.

In the hall where all the students were having their first meal since Christmas break, they all were stunned to see Albus Dumbledore seated right next to Madame Maxine. For some reason the other professors, even the dark arts teacher, gave him plenty of space. For some reason they did not want to eat anywhere near him.

"As you might see, we have the famous Albus Dumbledore stay here at our school for a couple of weeks, he simply came to deliver some news that would affect our school, but he decided to stay 2 weeks to see how our school is different from his. I trust that you will all treat him with the respect that he has earned." The students all said in one voice that they would do as she ordered them, except for Harry of course.

The first class the following day was the dark arts class, Harry always enjoyed learning from this teacher, being a vampire, he had centuries of wisdom and knew spells that normal wizards and witches had long forgotten. But this time he was sitting in a class where Albus Dumbledore interrupted his teacher by asking him questions about Harry's academic performance. "He must have a death wish to interrupt Professor Wells." One of his fellow students whispered to another.

"Harry is one of the few students that see me as a normal person. Academically he is currently my top student, and has always had top grades in his class work. Now if you will excuse me. Professor Dumbledore. Today I have a very nice treat for my students, a new spell for them. I hope they really like it."

The professor told the class to stop what they were doing, and he began telling them to watch. He began a complex movement of his wand and called for a spell they never heard from before, "Mirari Corpus." This professor never shouted his spells, he considered doing that to be both rude and impractical. Where there was the professor they were now 3 people that looked exactly like him. The class was very impressed by this.

"The spell is called the Mirage Body. It was a spell used during the roman era, to cut time on training young wizards, that was an era where time was a luxury most people did not have. A time of great conflicts, and struggles. The spell was first invented by a friend of mine, to help his students prepare better to defend themselves, after he lost 2 of his best students, his own children as a matter of fact."

"Now that you all have seen me do it, read what is on the board and pair up in teams of 2. I shall walk around and provide aid to those that are having difficulty with the spell, and also escort our distinguished guest."

He walked over the blackboard and the 2 copies of him wrote all the things they would need to know and how to do the spell. "That is a particularly dark spell, don't you think?" Professor Wells did not like the tone his guest used. "I teach Dark Arts, all the spells in this class could be called dark, specially if they can only imagine them being used for evil. Like my people of them are treated, as if we are the embodiment of evil." Dumbledore only meant that his school teaches Defense against Dark Arts, to which the still upset professor reminded him that the best defense would be next to useless unless they knew what dark magic was and how it worked in the real world.

The class did well learning the spell and as an assignment. The professor asked them to write a 2000 word easy on how the spell might be used for practical reasons as well as for combat. The class did not like that, they did not want to imagine having to write so much on something that was not even in any text book. "Why are you smiling, Harry?" his class rival asked him with a harsh tone, he told him that he just figured a way for that spell to help him with the assignment.

The next class was History, and for some reason the professor has a small accident and was rushed to the hospital, due to this the class would have to have a substitute professor for the next 2 weeks. Harry could only think that the teacher injured himself, so that he would not have to be anywhere near Dumbledore, he was almost kicking himself for not having thought of that. But his honorable mindset would never allow him to actually do that. Leave Fleur without protection for 2 weeks that was not something he was willing to do.

The substitute was a rather strange professor. For starters he was a troll, half troll to be specific. He was the cleanest, most well dressed and groomed troll anyone had ever seen, read, or ever heard about. The last thing he was very well mannered. "Now class I am your substitute professor, since you can not pronounce my name you may call me Bane. For the next 2 weeks we will learn about the goblin wars, or the wars of goblin subjugation as they call it, and yes before you ask, yes I was alive during those wars, and can answer all your questions on my background if we can get through our daily class material."

He began a long lecture and using his wand to project images onto the wall. He was a professor that knew that these images could make history seem more alive. Some where paintings and some where memories he had of particular battles. The class was taking notes, and not saying a word. They simple wanted to get as many details as they could so that they would try and get the best grades in the class tests. They couldn't allow Harry to hog all the glory after all.

The students asked about his background, and he told them that his mother was a particularly big and strong woman, and such she felt like she would never find herself a husband. That was until she wanted to cross a bridge that was guarded by a troll. He demanded payment for crossing his bridge, but since she was poor she could not pay, so she stayed on one side of the bridge, they spent days, weeks and even months talking to each other, and he really enjoyed her company. On a warm summer day he proposed marriage to her and their marriage lasted for 72 years, when she finally died on old age, and he of a the pain of never being able to see his beloved wife, and mother of his children. He had 2 siblings, 1 was a the constable where that bridge was, and the other a blacksmith in the same town.

The potions lesson was brief, but extremely hard to actually do. It was clear that Professor Nostra was trying her best to make sure her guest, would not have anything to say about her brewing abilities or the abilities of her students. "Why are you so hostile towards me? Professor Nostra." The lady looked at Dumbledore and with a glare he got his answer. "I am French, and you are English do I need any other reason for me to dislike you?" Dumbledore told her that Harry was also born on England. "But unlike you, he is a respect, dutiful student, who knows better than interrupting me in the middle of class."

She called for them to write a 2000 word easy about the practical uses of the potion they just learned. Extra credit for originality and inventive use of the potion.

Harry had a feeling that these 2 weeks were going to be hard for him. He could not shake the feeling that Dumbledore was going to come to every single one of his classes during those 2 weeks, and constantly try and make him transfer to Hogwarts. He as going to fail, but the man was too stubborn to know any better.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The next days were what Harry pictured hell would be like. Dumbledore simply did not get the meaning of his actions, or his skull was a lot thicker than he figured. Dumbledore constantly questioning the teacher, and undermining their authority was bad, but when he took pot shots at Fleur, that was when he crossed the line. He started defending his teachers, and making a few choice shots at his supposed "Greater Good" philosophy. That made him take things easier on Fleur, for the remainder of the 1st week.

Hilsa was practically salivating as she dreamed of eating the old man whole. Harry told her that it would be a pretty bad idea, because she might get a serious case of indigestion then diarrhea. As he put it, you never want something like that in your stomach.

The 2nd week was easier because by the end of the week, the pest would be gone, and he and his teachers could actually enjoy learning, in a Dumbledore free school. The teachers were too polite so they never actually said it, but that didn't mean they did not think it. Madame Maxine was looking into having a magical security system installed. If she could prevent surprise guests, then she would not be having her current problem.

During breakfast the rumor about the tri wizard tournament came out into the open. A very tough Prefect, asked him if he was planning on entering. "The chances of me going anywhere near that goblet, are the same chances that Dumbledore finally comes out of the closet, which are none." Dumbledore had no idea where he actually heard from that he was gay, he was, but he was very discreet about it.

Fleur asked him why he didn't want to participate. He told her that he invested heavily in the stock market, and in places where chances of loss were minimal, like oil, and the precious metals market. 2/3 of all the money he ever made was invested, they could live a comfortable life with just his dividends alone. Fleur asked if the extra money would not help grow his investment portfolio, he quickly told her that the risk was too great and he was not going to risk leaving her unprotected, or simply be separated from her by something as transient as money or a little fame, she was more important to him, than that.

Dumbledore had listened to the entire conversation, and did not like what he heard, those things he mentioned were his main tools into manipulating people. Financial security or even the promise of it, and fame were his main methods to manipulate others into doing his bidding. How would the world react if they knew that the so called champion of light, was as corrupt as the dirtiest politician, one that made Cornelius Fudge seem almost decent, and he was known to take bribes from prominent families, that were in fact Death Eaters.

The happy day finally came and Albus Dumbledore left the school, with a not so happy expression, but he left. Harry was not the only one that was happy to see the man leave, the teachers, Madame Maxine, and Fleur were also very happy to get the man away from them. Since he did not succeed in convincing Harry, he constantly tried to bribe the teachers or Madame Maxine. If Harry flunked out he would have to go to Hogwarts, the other option was practical suicide. Krakaroff was a Death Eater after all.

The classes when by rather quickly, and Harry showed the rest of his class what an overachiever student could do. Fleur was happy and was smiling more to the day of finals than anyone else in their year. Harry of course passed with top grades, and Madame Maxine had a conference with the other teachers, the subject was whether to make Harry a Prefect the next year, all except the school nurse agreed to it, the nurse did not agree since Harry was in her opinion, to brutal in enforcing the rules.

To the other teachers this meant only one thing, if Harry was prefect discipline problems were a thing of the past. So in the end Madame Maxine made both Fleur and Harry prefects for their year. The nurse asked why Fleur, and she told her that she was just as accomplished, when the other teachers asked for the real reason. She finally told them that she wouldn't dream of separating the two love birds, the way they acted with each other, always seemed to brighten her day.

Fleur asked him where he was planning his vacation time, Harry sitting close to her in the carriage kissed her and whispered in her ear, that he was planning on spending his time with her. This made Fleur imagine all the sort of fun things they could do together, deep down she hoped that some of those things involved the need to take birth control pills.

They finally reached the manor and apparently they had sent them mail, Apolline was very happy to see her eldest daughter doing so well. Sebastian was not that happy to here of the attempt by Albus Dumbledore. They were shocked to see that inside his envelop was a meritorious award for excellence and what looked to be a prefect badge. Fleur had a badge as well as Apolline showed the contents of her letter.

The place was just as he remembered seeing it last. Large, beautiful and peaceful. Harry walked with Fleur arm in arm, and he suddenly asked her what would it be like to see a few cute little girls play in the backyard. Fleur looked at him, and with a clear blush asked him to be clear. "I am your mate, even I dream of forming a family with you Fleur. I love you, you do know that right?"

This made her really happy, but also concerned. "Harry, we have to insure our finances, home, obtain a good job, and maybe just maybe set aside for the cost of the girls, and each of the pregnancies." Harry looked at her and she knew he understood, but he really wanted to feel her, to hold her while making passionate love. "But don't worry, we have time, and if we are careful, I will finally get to feel and taste that thing that is I feel when you hold me close."

He got done with his unpacking, and decided to help her. Of course this was a mistake, Seeing his mate dressed in nothing but her silk lingerie made him think some rather passionate things. He walked behind her, and holding her close. He whispered if she took her birth control pill, to which she did when she got a couple of boxes from the school nurse.

"Well then, my beloved, I don't see why we should wait any longer. I know I can't" He began kissing her neck and touching her body. She moaned as a sign of approval, she turned around and kissed him, as he pushed and they both fell in the massive bed. Kissing, touching, licking tasting and feeling. Harry took his time in making sure Fleur enjoyed their love making. Just as he kissed her, she told him to stop the teasing, and to get busy, she wanted to feel every inch of his "tool" inside herself. Slowly and very delicately he entered her and when he was fully inside her, he allowed time for her to get used to it. Then the most sweet and passionate sex that either could ever imagine happened. Their bodies seemed to take charge and they were enjoying it to much to want to stop.

"What could be taking those two? Unpacking doesn't take this long." Apolline and Sebastian walked towards their room, obviously concerned. But then they heard sound that they themselves made on their honeymoon. Fleur as clearly begging for more, and harder and faster, and deeper. The blushing parents knew exactly what they were doing. "Well they are mate after all. I just wonder if we our going to be grandparents so soon."

The two fell asleep in each other arms, and they woke up till early the next morning, Apolline asked them how they slept, Harry of course told her he had the best sleep in his entire life, Sebastian faked a cough, and told him that he did not doubt it for a second. Gabrielle was not as discreet however, and point blank she asked if she was going to be an aunt. Fleur told her that she would have to wait for that, she took precautions and had taken a birth control pill before hand.

Apolline was a little disappointed. She wouldn't mind at all taking care of their daughter, when they go to school, or even when they went to their jobs. Sebastian knew that Gabrielle was growing up, and it would be nice to hear the cries of a little baby again, some would call him insane, that those shouts were horrible, but as a parent he knew that they were also a sign of life, and a cause for joy.

Well a rather enjoyable night aside, he and Fleur needed to get started on the plans for the next year. He began to write down everything he needed to do, and she began writing plans on everything they would need to buy, deep down she was happy that he did not need to buy a whole set of school books, they were expensive, and a complete waste of money for him. She suspected that he already knew the material anyways. It was obvious when he answered questions, that their teachers asked in order to find out if they were reading his or her parent's school books.

James and Lily did have school books in their library, but Harry would sooner teach a wolf how to gargle and sit before even thinking of asking them for anything. James saw him as a potential way to rise in political position, and Lily saw him as a tool to manipulate James and get anything she wanted. Not to mention that they both pretty much consider him a Death Eater in the making. Dumbledore saw him as a pawn, in his plan to maintain his former glory.

But as in muggles schools, so goes for magical schools, and vacations never seem to last as much, as the students wished. On a very busy day they both went to buy their school supplies, and to stop at the local branch office of Gringotts. The branch manager a goblin named Griphook was very glad to see him. He had his yearly report about his investments.

"Griphook, I imagine there is no change in my portfolio?" Griphook smiled and told him their was a change. "Mr. Gaunt I do have to inform you that you will need to upgrade your vault, and it will be handled by our staff, but a 300 galleon fee is required." Harry stepped closed and signed the needed paperwork. Sebastian asked why he needed to upgrade his vault. Griphook simply said that they were having trouble storing his money, they simply ran out of space.

Harry told him that he would like to invest in something useful, Griphook told him that a local wand maker wanted to research knew potential wand making techniques. Their analyst project an increase in profits by 4 times in 10 years. Harry knew that if it was something you could trust goblins with, it was in sound investment strategies, and business plans. He approved a 100 Galleon investment and pay the 10 Galleon fee for him to deal with the appropriate paperwork.

"Harry how much money do you have in that vault?" Sebastian asked him, "Just a few million Galleon." Sebastian could hardly form a word for a few minutes, he was simply that stunned. "A few million, how did you get so much?" Apolline could not believe it. "Well a bounty hunter gets paid in proportion to the danger he or she faces taking down a target or arresting said target. I simply do not let most of my money sit, so I have most of my money in investments, they give a better return that the bank gives for letting it sit there."

They bought a few school robes for Fleur, and Gabrielle. She was starting her first year, and was really excited to finally get to go to the same school as her sister. As they stepped into the bookstore, they saw a rather strange sight, Harry simply walked over to the counter and greeted the man, "Lord Malfoy, I am glad to see, that you are in good health." Lucius faked a smile and turned to see him. "Ah, Lord Gaunt. I am thank you, mind telling me why you are here." Harry too smiled and simply told him there was a marvelous new book on curses that he simply wanted to buy.

"What a coincidence, I am here to buy the same book. I had to come all the way here to buy it too. England has no taste for books with real power." Harry had to agree, and Fleur decided to make her presence known. "And who might this lovely young lady be?" Harry took a hold of her in a rather romantic embrace. "This young lady happens to be my wife. Speaking of wives, do send my best regard to Narcissa. I haven't heard from her in a while, she must be busy with young Draco." Lucius was not happy to hear him know so much about his life, but he faked appreciation and told him that he would give his wife his message.

As he was about to leave Lucius heard Harry tell him to remind Riddle to take care, they still had some unfinished business after all. Lucius simply nodded and left the shop. "Since when do you know Lucius Malfoy?" Sebastian finally asked. "He is a prominent Death Eater, I pretend to be friendly with them, as they pretend to do the same for me. But make no mistake, we are enemies. It is as the old saying goes, you keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

Gabriele, Harry and Fleur went back to school, and there Gabrielle saw her future. With tears in her eyes, Fleur explained, that she would be one day, considered the most lovely of her year, and most boys would want to be with her. But this was due to her aura, and her initial inability to control it. She explained that there was no book that could teach her how to control it, or it was something someone could teach her how to do, it was a natural ability like flying is to a bird. You simply learned through practice and patience.

Fleur told her of how cold, and mean the girls where with her, as her own aura awakened. "Girls are ruled by their emotions, at the very least these were. The fear of me stealing their boyfriends or preventing the boy she liked to ever fall in love with her, caused them to have a deep jealousy, and thus I had no friends, even while I was a very good student. It was like being alone in a crowded room. But the magic core of a Veela, always chooses a mate for her, and this mate would be the one to bring the light of life and joy, where there was only sadness and loneliness. I have my mate, and believe me, I will defend my mate and our children to my last breath."

They finally arrived at the school, and Gabrielle could see the beauty of the old building, it was something from a fairy tale. Fleur laughed and told her that it really is something from a fairy tale, after all she met her prince charming in this very castle. This made both Harry and Hilsa blush three shades of red as they heard her say that. Harry could swear, that Hilsa was also laughing while inside the mark. _"Find something funny, Hilsa?" _ Hilsa just told him she said children, as in plural. She just told him that he imagined him having to teach 5 girls about the meaning of the word modesty.

The welcome feast was full of nice tasting food, the students had a few questions for Harry and Fleur, specially since they were a lot closer than when the year ended, Harry simply answered that a gentleman has no memory, Fleur on the other hand told them of marvelous dates, lots of romantic moments, and how much she enjoyed being able to sleep in the same room as her mate. Professor Nostra heard that, and told them to be careful, that they should take a few precautions against unplanned pregnancies. Fleur thanks her teacher, and told her the school nurse gave her a nice box of birth control pills.

The classes were exciting to Fleur and specially for Gabrielle. But to Harry they could not get any duller, he already knew all this stuff, so the professors decided to ask him questions on a college level. The students had no idea how could Harry answer the questions, and correctly. He always looked like he was taking a nap, but always managed to answer every single question. Madame Maxine told his that as a prefect he had to at least pretend to pay attention in class, even if it was boring. He was the setting a bad example on the younger years.

So reluctantly he did as Madame Maxine asked him. This did not make the teachers happy, he now had the tendency to actually correct his Dark Arts teacher about the use of the unforgivable spells. The old vampire never had to use the spells, he always had other ways to terrifying his enemies. "To cast an unforgivable spell, not only you need to use the proper incantation, but you must really want the result to happen. Without the feelings behind it, the power of the spell is severely less than it should be."

The teacher thanked him for the clarification, and asked him a questions that through everyone in the class into confusion. "Do your feeling affect any other spell?" He looked at his teacher and smiled, "Why, yes professor, magic is influence by our control on our emotions, a kind person will cast a healing spell much better than a heartless person, a charming person will do wonders with charm spells, but a cruel person will have no success with them. One must control our emotions since they influence everything we do."

The year was very exciting since for the teachers, as they used him as an unofficial teacher's aide. But sadly this came to an end, when Madame Maxine told them that the tri wizards tournament would be held this year, and so she would need to take the top students of every year from 4th to the 7th to be a possible champion. Then she dropped the final bomb. The tri wizards tournament would be held at Hogwarts. "By the pits of the underworld, why do we have to have this tournament, in that blighted place. Now I have to go back to the cesspool of corruption that is Magical England."

Madame Maxine had no idea, that he hated that country so much, this was the only time he saw his as angry, angry enough to almost break out into scream obscenities. He had always been the model student of proper language and manners. "Well I am sorry, Harold but as prefect you must go, and a possible candidate. I will leave the final decision as to whether or not to enter your name into the cup, to you my students."

"Harold, why do you hate that place so much?" Fleur held him close and asked him. "That is the place that my parents turned my life into a hell, simply because I could talk to snakes. As a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, how could they be so shocked to see me talk to snakes. The Evans are a family was founded by the illegitimate daughter of Salazar and a young witch. My mother and aunt are the only 2 who could not speak to snakes, everyone else in our family could."

"To make matters worse that school is headed by none other than the biggest hypocrite in the magical world, Albus Dumbledore." Madame Maxine did not like that comment, not one bit. "Harold, mind telling me on what grounds do you call Albus Dumbledore that?" Harry walked to the middle of the great hall, to make sure every soul could hear him and not have to shout. "Very well, lets start with the fact that he has in his contacts a man, that has offered to give them a potion that would let werewolves keep their sanity for an entire year, and it costs knuts to make. He let an entire group of people suffer, and has done nothing to stop it."

This made the entire school feel shocked at that realization. "Then to add to it that because of this they can't obtain honorable employment, and have to live in subhuman conditions. One is a man I call my uncle, Remus Lupin, he is a wonderful teacher of magic, but no one will hire him. Add the fact that he knows my godfather Sirius Black is innocent, and yet he still lets him rot in Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit. And this from the supposed Champion of Light, and Defender of the Innocent? Does anyone hearing his still finds my original statement to be a lie?"

Madame Maxine asked him who had the supposed formula. He simple said, Nicholas Flamel. This cause quite a stir, he didn't understand what the big deal was, I mean he did some work for him a few times, but that was a couple of years ago. "But nobody knows how to find him, how could we even ask him." He simple told them to put an add in the personal section of the prophet. Nicholas and his wife liked to read those, they make them laugh. To read about the silly things people, put on a personal ad.

Madame Maxine did just that, and sure enough. The very next morning she had a package for him in the next school mail. The package contained the formula, a sample and a letter addressed to him. Telling him that they support his cause 100%, that werewolves deserved to be able to make a decent living.

He was right the cost of making the potion was a joke, it cost more to bottle than to make. So he suggested to turn the formula into pills instead. Surprisingly it worked, a lady werewolf was the volunteer to test the pill out, and it worked better than she expected. The French Ministry began to sell bottles of it for a single galleon. Considering that it had enough pills to last 200 years, it was regarded as quite the bargain. Relatives of the werewolves bough the pill bottles first, then when more and more werewolves found decent paying jobs, they formed a donation account, that would pay the galleon for werewolves in financial trouble.

This made several people very angry, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Albus Dumbledore, and of course every one associated with Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry did not care one bit, he even got a letter thanking him for what he had done for his kind, the real surprise was that the person who sent it, was none other than Fenrir Greyback. Some people were surprised he could write, Harry took the letter and saved it. It was a nice thing he did, and could always find a use for it latter.

The massive carriage was pulled by some of the biggest wing horses the students had ever seen. They took off in the direction of Hogwarts and Harry was not one bit happy about it. In fact the only thing that kept his rage in check was that Fleur was holding his hand. "I am not entering this tournament, no matter how much Dumbledore insists." Fleur told him that she was entering it, she needed to make herself respected by the magical world. This would also make it clear, that other women better not try to steal her mate.

As they landed they saw a large ship on the lake. "Durmstrang's price ship. It must be a real treat for people to see it. The undead crew keeps the students nice and well behaved." He was the second person off the carriage and he simply walked over to a strange looking man. "Ah, Headmaster Krakaroff it is nice to see you doing so well." The man asked him for his name. "Harold Gaunt. I do believe I attended you prestigious Institute for a few years, sorry that I had to drop out, but thankfully I am feeling a whole lot better these days."

Igor smiled as he remembered reading about a student who was very sick after a potions accident, and he indeed was named Harold Gaunt. "I am glad you recovered, Mr. Gaunt. I am sure our potion's master will feel a lot better. Are you plaining to participate in this farce?" Harry simply smiled and told him that he did not plan on it, if he did, it would be without his approval. "I do however miss the dark arts instructor. She always had such a passion for my favorite subject." Igor looked sad, "Sadly, she passed away a year ago. Some fool decided that it would be pretty funny to puck some of her hairs." Harry frowned as well, "May the fool roast in the fires of hell." Igor said the same thing and went to gather his students.

"I thought you said you used the fact that you attended the Durmstrang Institute as a cover." Harry simply said that he attended for a couple of years, to make sure he was up to date with current dark arts practices, and potion techniques. The supposed accident happen when the potion's master has a guest speaker, a mermaid of all things. She was to teach them a potion that allowed them to breath under water. The guest speaker ended up making a few passes at him, and he turned her down, which cause her to shout something outside of her tank, and some rather nasty ingredients fell on him.

When the teacher told him that the mermaid could be a possible second teacher for the class, he faked an illness and dropped out. It was clear that if they ever met again, she was not going to be as nice as she was before. Albus walked straight to Harry and asked him if he finally had reconsidered to attend Hogwarts. Harry looked at the man and told him he was here to support the champion from his school, and to see how his old school was doing. Albus stopped smiling at the implication. "Igor, I do hope that you are well."

Igor walked and greeted him in a nice civil tone, "I am doing just fine. Specially since I now can see one of my former students, recovered, and is doing quite well." Harry smiled and thanked Igor for his concern. "Is Victor going to participate, I know his quidditch career keeps him quite busy these days." A boy stepped from behind him. "Yes, I am. Nice to see you too Harold."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

Albus Dumbledore welcomed the visitor during a nice feast. The way that the men in the castle stared at Fleur, was not as nice, but thanks to a very good amount of self control, Harry looked like a real gentleman, even though he really wanted to beat some skulls for staring at his mate. Fleur was having pretty much the same difficulty, Dumbledore might be skilled at many things, but it was obvious that keeping a secret was not one of them. The girls from the 4th to the 7th year from Hogwarts kept looking at her mate like he was a piece of meat, and they were a bunch of starving hyenas.

The two were given a bit of relief as the old cup was placed at the center of the hall, and surrounded by a white line. "As you can see, this is the Goblet of Fire, all potential candidates can place their name into the goblet, and in 1 months time, the goblet will select the participating champions. Then the officials from the ministry will explain to the champions the rules of this tournament. You will notice there is an age line to prevent students who are to young from participating. I know some of you wish to participate either for the money or the fame, or possibly both. But this tournament is not to be taken lightly. People have died during this tournament."

After the feast the students from Hogwarts placed their names, followed by Durmstrang, and lastly Beaubatons. Harry was firmly seated at the table, having to be a rather nice and interesting chat with the bloody baron. The baron was telling him how things were in the house named after his ancestor, and Harry could not help but to shake his head in shame to hear how low the house had fallen. It was one thing to be cunning and ambitious, but to use money to buy your success was just wrong.

"Hostly Baron, Salazar would cry if he saw the house, the way you are describing it. He wanted people that knew what the wanted, and would stop at nothing to get it, but taking the easy way out was never a choice. Trick your enemies into understatement you, then in a surprise show of strength beat them at their own game. That is the way he would have done things."

The Bloody Baron agreed with him, "Yes, descendant I hold the same views as you. It pleases me to see that at least one of my descendants has my sense of honor. If you should ever require anything from me, please do ask, and if I am able I shall aide you, Now your friends are waiting for you. I bid you a much pleasant evening, Lord Gaunt."

Victor walked over to Harry, and smiled to see what he was doing, "Still conversing with ghost, you will never change Harold. Even as you dated that ghost during your second year," Harry looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for reminding me of the one person who dumped me in such a cold way. You do remember how the nurse had to practically melt the ice off of me in the nurses office." Victor laughed, "How could I forget, last time I checked she was still pouting as someone mentioned you. What cause you two to break up?" Harry simply told him that she had asked him to commit suicide and he flatly refused, he had many things to do before he even considered dying.

Fleur asked him why he was not placing his name in the goblet, and he told her that he simply did not want to steal her chance at glory. She hit him hard on the shoulder, "Now tell me the real reason, or so help me you will be sleeping on the living room couch till the end of the year." Harry told her that he simply did not trust Dumbledore, he was up to something, and he was going to be busy trying to keep her as safe as she could be. "No way I am losing my mate to one of his ridiculous schemes." Victor finally had to ask what did he mean by his mate, and Fleur told him that he was her mate, and she was his.

Victor congratulated his old friend for landing such a beauty as his wife. Harry told him that her beauty was a bonus, the real treasure was her talents and her personality. Fleur simply had to kiss him passionately on his lips, specially after such a remark. The kiss was not missed by Dumbledore and his staff, Minerva was blushing and Snape looked like he had eaten the most sour thing in the world. The only one that was smiling was the weirdest teacher present, one Mad Eye Moody. Harry had met him many times during his career as a bounty hunter, but Moody always was friendlier than most Aurors he had to work with.

Madame Maxine was happy to see their relationship was as strong as ever. She secretly was worried that his hatred of being back in England, would ruin their relationship. Apolline had been quite clear that how she worried over this fact.

Albus told them as they were all seated that the visitors would be taking lessons, along Hogwarts student, to allow their visitors to see the high standard their school expected of their students. Every one was happy to know that they would not miss any classes, because of the tournament. Harry knew better, this was yet another of the old man's schemes at trying to get him to transfer to a place he could try and keep him under his thumb. But Harry was not so easy to fool.

"Well it looks like we have charms, defense against dark arts, herbology and potions. Please tell me we can at the very least be in the same class?" Fleur told him that it would not be so, it appears that someone had placed them with different groups, trying to keep them apart. "Don't worry, my love. my heart, body and soul are yours and yours alone." Harry was happy to hear her tell him that.

"Well, class let us return to our carriage, and prepare for a rather busy day tomorrow." Madame Maxine walked with her students towards the carriage. "Excuse me, Madame, might I trouble young Harold for a moment, we have somethings we need to discuss." Madame Maxine did not see the reason to deny him. So she told Harold to go and talk with him, and to come straight back to the carriage." Harry simply told her that he would do just that.

"Now if you follow me, Harry, we can talk privately over here." Harry told him his name was Harold Gaunt and that he found to be called anything except that an insult. Albus did not care one bit. "Now have a seat, Harry. I have quite a few things to talk with you about." Harry simply told him to make it quick, he needed his sleep for the classes he was forced to attend at his school.

"Very well, mind telling me for how long have you known Nicholas Flamel?" Harry simply answered that a few years. "He must consider you quite the friend to give you one of his priced potion formulas, free of charge." Harry reminded him that he had been offered the very same potion, a few decades before him. "The point is that I did not accept the formula, and I would never help monsters like Greyback and his ilk."

Harry looked at the man, and asked him not to insult his victims in front of him. "Werewolves were in need of that a potion to counteract their own nature, and maintain their sanity, but you made it impossible for them to buy it, the potion is priced too hight for any werewolf to afford. Greyback simply wants you and other like you to understand the hardships that is to live like they do."

"I understand that, and so I decided to make a pill to aide them improve the conditions they have to live in. The pill is affordable and protects them for an entire year, a werewolf need only buy 1 bottle and he would be protected for hundreds of years, he could even inherit them to his children. And lastly do not insult my friend in front of me, Greyback is a lot wiser than you give him credit. He had been my friend for a few years."

Albus demanded to know if he was planning to do something about the giants and dragons as well. Harry had no reason to hide it, and he told him that indeed he had plans to help these very races, he would help them even if he tried to stop him. "I learned how to fight with my fists with the giants, and how to fly with the dragons. There is very little you can say that could prevent me from helping some of my oldest friends."

Albus then asked what he learned from the werewolves, before Harry left he looked at him and told him, "The one thing my parents never showed me, loyalty to the people you care about." This made Dumbledore very angry, this brat was slowly destroying all his carefully planned schemes, and he did not like it one bit. But at the very least he would be in the tri wizard tournament, and overwhelmed he would have no other choice but to ask him to save him. The smart mouth punk would be what he always wanted him to be his obedient pawn.

When he got back to the carriage and to their room, Fleur asked him the obvious question. What did the scheming old man want? Harry answered that he wanted him to stop trying to help others like had done with the werewolf pills. "So it worked, and you really got him angry. It is nice to help the werewolves, because of your Uncle Lupin, but why did you also try to make Dumbledore angry?" Harry looked at her and told her that if he was angry he would make mistakes, and maybe one of those mistakes he would show his real face to the world, and he would be forced to leave them alone.

"I have to mercy for the fool who endangers the one I love." Harry kissed her tenderly on her lips, cheek and neck. "If you keep doing things like that we might end up doing something, that would prevent others in the carriage from sleeping." Harry told her that he could cast a silence charm, and if she took her pill. There was no reason why they could not be together... In the end she was the one to cast a silence charm and she was the one to take charge that night, their love making was passionate, and really showing how much they hungered for each other.

He knew that his knowledge would take him through, whatever challenge Dumbledore had set in place, and for the most part it did. The charms teacher asked him to help demonstrate some charms, and he did so flawlessly. Defense against the Dark Arts, Moody talked about the unforgivable spell, and even showed the effect of Crucio on a spider, and the Imperius Curse, and last but not least the killing curse. Moody asked him about these spells, and it shocked everyone that he knew the answers, he even fought off the Imperius Curse like it was nothing.

Herbology turned to be a real treat, and Harry relaxed on that class, until someone tried to make a mistake and tried to pull out a mandrake while the class was not wearing mufflers. "Are you insane. you almost pulled out a mandrake, are you trying to get the kids in this class killed?" The professor told him that the mandrakes in the garden were infants, but Harry told her to look at the pot, that the boy was trying to pull out the plant in it, she almost looked like she had seen a ghost, it indeed was a full grown mandrake, in fact it was the one that all the other mandrakes grew from.

Snape did what he was expecting, he tried to humiliate him with questions that only higher grades would even try to answer. Compared to the abusive way his mother had questioned him, this was nothing. He answered every single question correctly. all the while looking like it was the most boring questions ever. He then had him brew a really complex potion, alone and with limited resources, Snape was sure he was going to fail. But once again he looked like it he was told to take out the garbage. He finished the potion and handed it to him as the class was over and he walked out.

Snape was shouting in such a foul language, that it would make anyone feel embarrassed at the sight. Thank goodness he usually stayed in the dungeons. "He really had it in for you, what did you ever do to get Professor Snape so angry with you?" A student from Hogwarts asked him as he was walking out of the castle, Harry looked back and told him that he was born, that was more than enough to upset him.

Dumbledore using the invisibility cloak calmly walked where the cup was and he confused the cup into thinking there was a 4th school in the tournament, and entered Harry as the sole student of that school. This made sure he would be picked, the bloody baron saw him do it, and was torn between telling his descendant or keeping quiet and remain loyal to the headmaster.

In the end he tried to tell Harry, but Harry had a secret ally in the castle. Hilsa's own brother was the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, and he had heard Dumbledore say his plan out loud in his office. Hilsa decided to pay her brother a visit, and sure enough he told her about the dirty plot. "No need to say anything, Bloody Baron, I know it. It was all within my expectations. Dumbledore did this entire tournament to either get me to come and study here, or he is trying to lure someone out. Either way I care not for what that fool does, if he gets Fleur hurt however, I will make his life a living hell."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The days were long, and boring. The castle was cold and a complete example of disorder, and the food was fatty, lacking flavor, and the meat was not cooked properly. He wondered if he could apparate to a nice french dinner and have a nice meal for once, but then he was told that no one could apparate into or out of Hogwarts. The person even let him read his copy of a history book about Hogwarts. The book was an insult more than it was informative.

They painted Salazar as a greedy, immoral, and hateful person, who built the chamber of secrets to kill all the muggle born students. Godric Gryffindor as an example of honor, the only things they got right was that Rowena was very much into pursuing intellectual advancement and Helga was a model of hard work. The real reason was told in a secret journal, that Harry found in remains of the Gaunt Manor.

Salazar was ambitious and cunning, but the one thing he did not stand was immorality. He had caught Godric having an affair with both Helga and Rowena at the same time. Salazar could not stand him fooling around with 2 of his friends, and so he confronted Godric about it. The man behaved like he was god's gift to women, and did not apologize or even say that he would stop. Salazar built the Chamber of Secrets to be the constant guardian of Hogwarts. He warned that one day one of his descendants would return and set the school back on an honorable path.

Harry knew that if his ancestor saw what his house had become, he would cry, and feel so ashamed that he could hardly contain it. The house was full of greedy, self promoting, and cheating students, and not a day went by that the bloody baron did not suffer at what the students did. "Cunning and Ambitious, but nowhere did it say immoral."

How far did Godric go to make Salazar look like an absolute worst example of a wizard? The supposed honorable and loyal Gryffindor was actually a womanizer, who two timed Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff founders, and even went and blamed Salazar for his worst acts. He even blamed him for the deaths of several students, never mind that he was the one who killed them, after they threaten to expose him for having raped them. Never mind that he was the one that first started to call the ability to talk to snakes evil.

The only thing that made the long days livable was Fleur, but even that had proved not to be problem free, a red haired idiot from Gryffindor, decided to make passes at her, at every single time he saw her. The idiot was really putting Harry's patience through a workout, because it took every once of his self control, for simply stopping himself from going over to the idiot and beating his skull in. He did manage to learn the name of the fool, after a week of him pestering Fleur, his name was Ronald Weasley.

After 3 weeks Harry had enough, he walked over to the office of Minerva McGonagall and he knocked on her door, by beating against it with his fist. "Is there a problem young man?" Harry glared at her with an almost icy glare. "I do believe there is, otherwise I wouldn't even come to your office. Madame McGonagall." Minerva told him to step inside so they could discuss it, in private.

Harry sat down, and refused a cup of tea. "This must be rather severe problem, do tell?" Minerva herself did serve herself a cup of tea, "One of your students, a Ronald Weasley has been for the last 2 weeks making romantic advances towards Fleur Delacour." Minerva took a sip from her tea and asked why would that be a problem. "She is my mate, in other words my wife. Your student has been hitting on my wife for the last 2 weeks, and not one of your staff has done a thing to stop him."

This made her cough up a little of her tea, "Are you certain that she is not using her aura to cause it." Harry told her that he was. "So what do you propose I do about it?" Harry looked at her and she knew she would not like his answer. "You or someone of your staff gets that fool to stop making advances at my wife or I will consider this an attack on my families honor, and I will act according to the tradition of most ancient and noble houses."

This made Minerva stop drinking her tea all together. "You do realize what that would mean? That is not a sort of thing we would like to happen." Harry once again glared at her, "Then the course of action is clear, get the fool to stop or I will stop him, and the Weasley family will have one less mouth to feed." Minerva could not believe it, this was supposed to be James Potter's son, how could he talk about killing so casually.

"You do realize that you would end up ending someone's life, killing someone's sibling, son or friend?" Harry did not look bothered by the idea at all. "Then stop the fool or I will permanently. He will respect my mate and our union or die. There is no other course of action I will accept, not even being paid a large amount of money. He stops or he dies." Harry walked out of the office, in a way that would have made Salazar Slytherin proud.

The very next transfiguration class, Minerva decided to call Ron to her side, and she asked him very politely that he should stop hitting on the young french witch, named Fleur Delacour. Ron asked why should he? She was hot and he wanted her. "Mr. Weasley, the lady in question is married to someone in her school. He has been very clear, that if you continue he will consider such acts an attack on his honor and that of his house, and will act accordingly."

Ron being the moron that he was, he told her that he would do whatever he wanted, and no foreign student was going to stop him. "He will challenge you to a duel to the death, and trust me, the young man has no problem at all in ending your life." Ron did not even look scared, "How much can a french wizard in training do against me." Minerva decided to call in his father from a nearby fireplace.

The man appeared and looked at his son. "Why am I needed? What has Ronald done this time?" The man looked at Minerva waiting to hear as he took a seat in a nearby chair. "Arthur, your son has been hitting on Fleur Delacour, a married witch. Her husband has had enough after 2 weeks of constant romantic advances towards her by your son. He has asked me to put a stop to it, or he will consider his next flirtatious comment to be an attack on his honor. I am hoping that you and I will be able to make your son stop or this person will kill him, and he will be with in his rights to do so."

Arthur told his son to stop pursuing a relationship with the married woman, as it would have deadly consequences, and instead try to get a girl in his own house to fall in love with him, say Hermione Granger was an excellent choice as far as he was concerned. But Ronald would not listen to his father's wise words. He said he wanted the french babe as his lover and no one was going to stop him, till at the very least he managed to sleep with her at least once.

"Then son I will tell your mother and your siblings to prepare for your funeral. This young man will kill you, and he would be in his rights to do so. Minerva mind telling me the name of the man who will end my son's life?" Minerva answered Harold Gaunt. This made the man lose all color on his face, and start shaking out of sheer fear, "Are you an idiot son? You just insulted the shadow's honor and you think he will not be able to kill you. That bounty has killed at least 50 dark wizards that we know of. You will wish you were kissed by a dementor by the time he is done with you."

Arthur left to tell his wife of the son's impending funeral. Ron did not believe it, but the fear in his own father's face was making have doubts. Hermione was a best smart girl, decent and loyal, if only she did someting about that hair, and those uneven teeth, then maybe Ron would consider his father's advice, but for some reason he did not want to give up on this one stupid idea, sleeping at least once with Fleur. The boy should know better, even Draco, who also considered the blond to be a real beauty, did not make a single comment that could be misunderstood as hitting on her.

On the last day of the third week, he finally saw what Harry was capable of, not expecting it a hit wizard showed up and was trying to kill Fleur, to make her father be too sad to pass some major legislature back in France. Harry simply did his job, he dropped out of sight, and wearing his traditional work clothes, he appeared out of a shadow, the hit wizard had no chance, he did a very powerful reducto spell at close range that blasted the man to pieces. Ron saw it, as most students did, they were eating breakfast in the great hall.

Ron finally realized that he really might died, he walked over to where Harry and Fleur were eating breakfast and whispering and kissing each other. "Exxcuse me, Harold I have a question for you." Harry told him to go ahead and ask. "Is this lovely young witch your wife?" Harry told him yes, without even waiting for a second. Fleur also told him that Harry was her husband, and she hoped for him to be the father of their children.

Ron realized what he had been doing, and without another moment, he asked to be forgiven by both Harry and Fleur. Fleur of course forgave him, but Harry simply told him to put himself in his place, what would he do if someone he never met, tried to steal his beloved wife? Ron saw the wisdom behind that question, and he simply answered that he would also be as angry as he was. "Well don't do it again, and all is forgiven. But you will not get a second chance, do that again and you are a dead man."

The last day of the worst month in Harry's life came and and the Goblet looked like it finally decided on who the Champions were going to be. It began to send the first name, and Albus read the name, "The first Champion is Victor Krum." Victor stood up and walked to the room in the back as he was instructed to do. Another piece of paper. "The second Champion is Fleur Delacour." She too did as Krum and walked towards the back room.

The third paper came out, "The third and final Champion is Cedric Diggory." Cedric walked to the room where the other 2 champions were. It looked like Mad Eye Moody relaxed somewhat. The Goblet flared once more, and one last piece of paper came out. "Harry James Potter, is our last Champion. Please will Harry James Potter join the other champions."

Harry did not want to but he knew this was a magical contract, fail to comply and you lose your magic. Harry walked over to the back room. Fleur rushed to her mate, thinking that he was here to congratulate her. But he was not going to do that, if how angry his face looked. "Is something the matter, my beloved?" Harry held her close, and whispered. "Someone entered me into the tournament against my will. What is worse they used the name I hate most." Fleur tried to comfort her mate, and kissed him all over his face, and finally on his lips.

"Harold, what in the world is wrong, for as far as I known you, you are not one to be angered without reason." Victor walked over to his friend. That is when Madame Maxine, Krakaroff, Albus Dumbledore, and Snape came into the room. "It looks like Harold Gaunt's birth name is Harry James Potter. The long lost son of James and Lily Potter. I wonder why he used the name of Harold Gaunt." Albus told the 4 people that apparently were the tournament champions.

"Because I had it legally changed, due to the abuse and neglect laws back in Bulgaria. You know those laws don't you, Headmaster Krakaroff." Igor took this as being given a chance to rub it in, "Indeed I do. The laws clearly state that a child may chose a new name, if his parents abuse or neglect goes on for over 1 month. After 1 month of neglect or abuse the child could no longer consider himself as a member of that family after all."

"My abuse and neglect by my birth parents lasted more than 4 years. I was within my rights to chose a new name. I chose Harold Gaunt, as I am the Lord of that house, as verified by the Goblins of Gringrotts. Harry is merely a nickname I kept, so that I would never forget, and would never let it happen to my children."

Albus did not care one bit, "Never the less that law is not recognized here in England, and so you must participate while using your birth name as Harry James Potter." Albus knew this would make both James and Lily feel indebted to him, for making their family famous, if only by having their family recognized as a having a member participate in the tournament.

Mad Eye Moody was mad, and I mean really mad. He marched right in after looked at the Goblet, and found something out. He kicked the door open and walked right next to Harry. "I am afraid some coward decided to trick the goblet into thinking there were 4 schools in this tournament, and then placed this young man's name as the only candidate for that last school. I am sorry, young man, but it looks like you will have to participate, but Harold you are welcomed to come to me, for any advice I can provide."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

Most people would think that Ron would have gotten the message, even after he received his last warning, he had given up on seducing Fleur, now he simply wanted to sleep with her for the bragging rights. Little did he know that Harry was not bluffing, and he was not trying to look tough, he was tough, and he did not even need to try to bluff.

The very next time Fleur was walking towards the place they would announce the first challenge in the tournament, He felt like someone grabbed her rear, and from the smile on his face she knew it was Ron. When she arrived at the place the challenge was to be announced, she decided to confront him. He didn't even deny it, he even told her that she was pretending to be upset, because she must have liked his touch.

She didn't even answer to his taunts, she simply walked where her mate was, and leaned really close to him. "Are you alright? my love." Fleur kissed him and told him that the pests in the castle were really bothering her.

Harry simply told her not to worry, he was always ready to protect her. Fleur liked that about her mate, he was always there ready to offer some form of comfort. He was forced to participate in the tournament, using the one name he hated most, but still he remained, the loyal, sweet, and caring mate she had come to love so. He knew when to be harsh and when to be kind, she also knew that he would be a great father to their little girls.

"The first challenge will be one of courage, inside this bad you will find 4 miniature statues of the thing you will face. I do believe ladies first." Fleur stepped forward and when she looked at it, she became very worried for her mate, it was a dragon holding a number. Hers was number 4. If they planned to make them fight a full grown dragon then this was no challenge it was a massacre.

"Before you start thinking that each of you will have to kill a full grown dragon, let me clarify. Your task is to get a golden egg that has been deposited amount other eggs, the dragon is a mother protecting said eggs, and you have to figure out how to get that golden egg, without harming the other eggs, or their mother." Harry took his own miniature dragon, he was number 2. "Somehow Mr. Bagman, it seems that fighting the dragon, would be a whole lot less trouble." Victor clearly did not like this. Harry smiled, "Oh, come on Victor, you could try and get her to give you the golden egg, with that winning smile of your, No?"

Victor punched him on the shoulder, "Not funny." Cedric smiled at the way the two joked and behaved with each other, "It might not be funny, but it isn't a bad idea either. Charming a dragon is going to be tough." Harry smiled at Fleur, and she knew exactly what he had done, he actually had given them a way to save themselves. "It might not be easy, but it was very nice of my mate to do that." Fleur kissed him on his cheek. Harry kissed her on her lips.

"But remember my love, if that dragon so much as gives you a bump on that lovely head of yours, I will give her the same but a thousand times worse." Fleur told him because he was the only one allowed, "How many times have I told you, we slipped and fell from our bed, I had no intention of harming you." This made the people watching realize that they were indeed a married couple.

Now this also served to upset Ron some more, he often believed that she was playing hard to get, and that Harry was putting on airs, but the way she responded to his kiss, and the way he held her was obvious they were indeed husband and wife. "Before we get ahead of ourselves, I would like to present to you the head dragon handler, for this challenge. Mr Charles Weasley."

"Dear god, not another Weasley, as if I don't have enough trouble dealing with the moron that attends this school." Charlie walked over to him, "I hate to correct you, but 2 of my brothers attend this school, with whom do you have a problem with." Harry pointed at the pouting idiot, "That would be the one, the one who keeps trying to seduce my wife." Charlie looked at his brother and smiled at Harry, "Then just do what you must, I have a fellow dragon handler as a wife, so I know how that feels, but do not worry I am not going to try to do the same thing as Ron, I am happy in my marriage."

Harry felt like a miracle had happened, he actually found one of the Weasley's he could get along. "But if he tried to do anything dishonorable to my wife, he will die. Mark my words, he will die and I will make sure it is painful." Charlie nodded his head and walked over to Ludo Bagman.

"The number is the order in which you will face your dragon. First Cedric, then Harry, then Victor, and last Fleur." Harry began to glare something awful at Ludo. "Is there a problem?" Harry walked over to him, "My name is Harold Gaunt, thank you very much." Ludo could only tell him he was obligated to use the name that came from the Goblet of Fire.

Little did Harry know that Albus actually forced Ludo to do as he wanted, since he had paid his gambling debts. A career as a professional athlete did not mean, that he would have money forever, but by th time he retired Ludo had developed a few self destructive habits. One being over eating, the other gambling. What the excess weight did not do to his career, the shame of betting against his own team did.

"But that will be in a weeks time, we must gather the dragons and get them comfortable in this climate. I do believe that tomorrow we will have the wand weighing ceremony and I do believe I have not been introduced." Harry stepped forward and extended a warm greeting. "I do believe you do not need it, I have enjoyed your work for a few years now, Ms. Skeeter. I particularly enjoy you not holding back against the corruption in your own country I might add. It is very commendable."

Rita was quite happy to hear such praise. She took hold of his hand and with a hand shake she was very happy to thank him for such high praise. "But Rita, don't you think you could write a book about Albus Dumbledore and all his lies?" Rita smiled and told him the book was already sent to the publishers. She would make sure he got an autographed copy of it. He thanked her, and told her that he was sure to find it a most enlightening and enjoyable read.

Fleur asked who that was, Harry told her that she was the queen of the quills, as far as he had heard some call her that. Fleur immediately knew what her mate was up to. "Trying to torment a certain head of the ICW are we?" Harry's only comment was that the man forced him to use a name he would never use publicly, and worst yet placed his beloved in potential danger. "The man shall reap what he has sown, of that I will make certain."

The way he was plotting and scheming was something to see, he had done it all to protect his loved ones, Albus Dumbledore was not going to be happy, but angry enemies make mistakes, and he would be ready to take advantage of those mistakes, to cause him the most damage possible. He dared to bring the accursed Tri Wizard tournament back, the blasted thing had cause more than enough pain and misery as far as he was concerned.

Fleur and Harry walked together till they where on the great hall. That is when Ron tried to grab one of her breast from behind, Harry caught him hand, he glared at the foolish red haired brat. "What do you think you are doing?" Ron was surprised by the question. "I don't care how much you bluff, you ain't no shadow, and you ain't tougher than me, you are just the son of some slytherin whore!" That last comment made Snape pay attention. It was no secret that Snape loved and still was in love with Lily Evans.

"That french veela whore will be mine, and nothing you do will stop it!" Even Draco was taken back by the comment, "I warned you, and you still refuse to listen. For what will happen only you are to blame." Harry stood in the middle of the hall and called for the teachers, the minister, and the parents of Ron and Fleur to be present, in a matter of minutes they were all present. Albus looked rather worried and asked why he had called for them. "Ron has ignored my warning, and so I have no choice."

"**I, Harold Gaunt, Lord of the most ancient and noble House of Gaunt, with you all as my witnesses demand that the honor of my house be restored. Ronald Weasley has in no less than 2 times insulted the honor of my noble house. I hereby call to a duel to the death, to rectify his harm done to my honor, and the honor to my house. So says I, So let it be." **

Ron did not look that worried, Molly was begging Harry to forgive him, that it was probably the fault of the french veela, her allure influencing him. Harry told her to step away and watch what she said, or the next insult on his wife, she will be next to fight to the death. This made Molly become quiet in less than a second.

"Harry, you can't kill him, he is a minor, he deserves a second chance. Please Harry show some mercy." Albus pleaded to save the life of Ron, all to make it look like he actually cared. "I warned him, and he ignored it. Now let him reap the consequences of his actions."

He stepped and summoned a standard dueling ring. "But dueling is not taught in Beaubatons till the last year." Victor looked at him and smiled, "But it is taught in the first year at my school, and Harold was the reigning champion."

Ron in a panic began to cast curse after curse but had no effect on Harry, he deflected them or cancelled them like they were nothing. When Ron was having trouble breathing, clearly having cast so many spells wore him out. Harry raised his hand and did a few motions, that was when a cutting curse cut one of Ron's hands off.

"**My hand, what have you done to my hand!**" Molly tried to run to the aid of her son, but she was stopped by Arthur, she demanded that he let her help their son. "Listen Molly, you step in that ring and you will make me a widower, I don't think he is done with our son."

Another cutting curse came and cut off his other hand, Ron was not a complete mess, in tears and screaming about the pain. Fleur looked at her mate, and was having a tough time finding the ever tender loving man she was married to. Instead there was a person who seemed to have ice in his veins.

"Do you know why this is happening?" Ron looked at Harry and told him that this was happening because Harry was too stupid to realize that Fleur, wanted him, that she desired him more, that she was his whore to command and use however he pleased. "An apology and I would have let you die quickly and painlessly. but your words have sealed your fate."

The cutting curses began to cut him apart, each limp was viciously cut off, the sheer strength of the curses catheterized the wound and prevented bleeding. When only his left without limbs he stepped back, and a massive serpent came from his shoulder. "_There is a nice treat, Hilsa, You always enjoyed the taste of pig. He is the closest thing we_ got.**" **Albus knew that Harry was saying something to the serpent, and said serpent began to eat Ron till there was nothing left, and the serpent went back into the mark on his shoulder. "_Thanks for the meal my friend._"**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

Molly was beyond mere angry, she was furious. She couldn't believe that the son of James Potter, her friend had just killed Ron in such a cruel way, and then denied her the right to bury her child by having a snake eat him,and while he was alive. Why there no one calling for the brats head? He killed her child, the brat should rot in Azkaban, where he should receive the Dementor's kiss for his crime.

"**Why is nobody arresting that brat!? He murdered Ron, my child. Why nobody called for the Aurors and arrested this sick bastard. He should be taken to Azkaban and get the Dementor's kiss. He should die in the most horrible way for his crimes.**"

Harry looked at her, "I give you now the same warning you son received. By calling me a murderer you are dishonoring my house. As the Head of an ancient and noble house, I am within my rights to challenge those that dishonor my house to a duel to the death. I told your son I would, if he continued his actions, which he did. You continue to call me a murderer while I am not, and I swear the same warning will apply to you."

Molly didn't consider the way Ron was killed, she did not even consider how skilled Harry was. "Head of a noble house you might be, but you are still a child. I am a full grown witch with years of experience." Arthur ran to his wife, and closed her moth. With his wand casted a silence charm on her. Harry looked at the man, and waited for him to do something, but he simply took his wife close to his side.

James and Lily could hardly believe it, there child had killed someone in cold blood, and didn't show any remorse. "James aren't you going to say anything?" James looked at his wife, "I am, I am just waiting for everyone to calm down." Harry looked at him, "Well I don't have time to waste, there is a ceremony I must attend."

"Harry, why call yourself the Head of House Gaunt. You are a Potter. Just like your sister, who by the way scared with your little display just now." Harry walked over to his sister and offered her the chance to hug him, which much to Lily's surprise she did. "There, there I am sorry that I scared you, trust me, my friend is quite friendly and safe, to those that don't mean me harm."

"Harry, I am Mary, I attend this school. I just want to know one thing, Will you let me get to know you better, Big Brother?" Harry simply told her his name was Harold Gaunt, and sure she could talk to him whenever she wanted. Then he asked her what house she was sorted into. "As a Gaunt, I guess you wouldn't be surprised, I was sorted into Slytherin, just like mom."

"Well aside from a rather vicious use of one of our most ancient traditions. I would like to ask Harold, how did he cast those spells, I did not see a wand." Snape trying his best to expose his strengths to others, this would sever to know how to defend themselves against him, and to make himself look bad, by saying he had his wand hidden and used it like a coward.

"Wand? I don't need one. I can cast spells better without one. I have yet to find a wand that accepts me." Snape was cursing himself, for asking that, the answer he gave him was frighting, and dangerous. Wandless magic was not something a child should know, and it took a wizard till his old age, to master. But there he was this boy, doing things that only a very practiced wizard should be able to do.

"But you must have a wand for your studies, where is that wand? You are going to a wand weighing ceremony after all." He pulled something from a wand holster on his belt. "This is the one I use for charms, and other non lethal spells. It simply refuses to provide me support in combat." He placed the wand back in the holster. He began walking towards the room the ceremony was going to be held. "And I don't use charms that much. If I cast a spell it will more than likely end up killing something or someone."

Albus Dumbledore was the perfect example of not living by his own words. The man had killed dozens of people, one being his own lover, and yet he was looking at Harry with a look of sheer disapproval and borderline disgust. Molly knew that he was serious and that if she didn't want to end up like Ron, she would have to be smart and try to get her revenge through more subtle, and deniable means. She was already thinking of gathering enough money to hire at least 12 hit wizards. No brat would survive that, and there would be no way for the brat to even find out about it, or so she thought.

The first person he saw was one he knew, but never had met. Ollivander was a well known wand maker, it was obvious that they would try to use their countries very best. "Now I would like all to meet the man who will examine your wands, Mr. Ollivander is one of the top wand makers in the world. So you have nothing to worry about." The old man stepped forward.

"Now I would like for each to come forward when called and hand me your wands. I will see if they are properly maintained, and if not I will attempt to repair them using my field kit. Fleur Delacour, could be so kind as to be first." Fleur walked over to the man and handed her wand to him. "Let me see, a yes, quite willful this wand, cedar, and it looks like the core is..." Fleur decided to tell him "The hair of a veela, my grandmother." Mr. Ollivander became sad when he heard that. "Yes, your wand is properly taken care off, and my condolences on the loss of your grandmother."

Fleur thanked him and walked to her seat right next to her mate. "Now could Victor Krum, be so kind." Victor walked with quite the confident manner. He handed him his wand. "Ah, not one of mine I see, oak, core the hair of a thestral. Bulgarian wands are always so rough, but usually they used them for combat, so they serve their purpose." His wand was indeed properly taken care off.

"Now if Mr. Harry James Potter, be so kind." Harry did not move an inch, "Mr. Potter why are you still seated there." He glared at Minerva and she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "That is not my name. I have nothing to do with scum like the Potters. I am Harold Gaunt, thank you very much. " Albus finally had to say it. "You will respond to Harry James Potter, till the end of this tournament, after it is over you may call yourself whatever you may wish. But now get off that damn chair and stop being difficult, we have other things to do, than to put up with a brat like you!"

Harry had succeeded in his endeavor. The look on Rita Skeeter was as if she just won the lottery. She was even happier when she saw Harry give her a thumbs up. He planned to do that from the very beginning, to destroy the illusion of the kind and patient headmaster. Rita was thankful, but she knew that she needed to watch her step, she did not want him as her enemy.

"Mr. Potter are you certain this is your wand? because it has been treated roughly and without any care." Harry looked at the old man and smiled, "That is because it is not mine, I took it from a witch that I killed." Ollivander was shocked to the very core to hear that, "Would you care to explain?" Harry took the wand and placed it on a table.

"This witch, who I can't even remember how she was named, used this very wand to cause wealthy young men, to fall in love with her, and then marry her, in there wedding night she cast a spell to make them so miserable, so filled with despair that they muggle would end up killing himself that very night. And that monstrosity is the wand that she used. If the thing was not useful, I would make toothpicks out of it."

Ollivander knew who the owner of the wand was, she was a very sweet and beautiful young lady, always dressed in exquisite gowns. "Well Mr. Potter I believe you will need a new wand, because as much as you hated the owner, the wand it seems is no fan of yours either. That is why it refuses to cast your spells properly, I would even go as far as to say this wands wants your spells to go wrong and you end up killing yourself. My suggestion is that you visit my shop, down in Diagon Alley, and get yourself a wand that is right for you."

"If you will not call me Mr. Potter or anything related to that family, you got yourself a deal." Ollivander did not know why he hated the name so much, but when he saw him next at his shop, he would ask him. The reason must be terrible for a child to hate the family that brought him to this world, and gave him the gift of life. "Very well, Mr. Gaunt I will expect you tomorrow afternoon, that will give me time to find a few wands for you to try."

"Harold, why do you hate being called by your birth name so much?" Minerva asked him as he was ready to leave the room. "Somewhere private if you really want to know the answer." Minerva nodded her head and told him to follow, which he did. "This is the place, I need a room, where I can have a pleasant chat, and keep what is said private." He was about to ask what she was doing, walking next to the wall as she did. Then the door appeared. "I don't know why or even when this was built, but it is called the room of requirement. It will provide anything you might need, if the need is honest."

They walked in on a small tea room, and runes on the corner of the room. "Very well, what is the reason." Harry took a cup of tea, and sat down. "I do believe I told this to someone else, my in laws and they have been ever so supportive since. I shall tell you a tale, a tale of mistreatment, abuse, and where love was replaced by hate, a home that was more of a prison than an actual home."

Harry began to tell her about the abuse, the tests, the names, and the way he was treated. He did not spare a single detail, or painful moment. He told Minerva every instance with the greatest of care to make sure he did not soften the incidents, and told the complete truth. By the end of it, she was in tears, and saw the cold in his eyes. "I became close to the shadows, since they were the ones to hide me from my tormentors, or what you would have me call my parents. I learned shadow magic, and became good friends with the specters that live in the shadows."

"I often say the shadow knows when asked how I know things, I was being quite literal. The shadows know everything you and other people say, and because they are my friends they share this information with me. I could be the richest man in the world, if I used this ability but I would never abuse my friendship with them in such a manner."

Minerva could almost see him smile. "My friends help me, taught me, and showed me where my true home was, I am Harold Gaunt, one of the few descendants of the unjustly accused House of Gaunt, and heir of Salazar Slytherin. Out of all humans in this world, only Fleur my beloved, and her family have been kind to me. I hunt and kill criminals, expose the plans of evil men, and defend the innocent. I did so, to honor my house, but now, I also do it, to protect the love of my life, and the only ray of hope and love that I have ever found."

"I see, that is the reason, have you ever consider forgiving your parents?" Harry took his last sip from his cup and he stood up. and looked upon her. "Would you forgive the people that treated you, as they have treated me? People who only see you as a tool for their own benefit? If I knew that they remorse was true, I would try to forgive them, but I know the real reason, and it is to use me to gain power, money and prestige. And so I tell you that as they are, the answer is no."

Minerva walked out the room following him, and she asked him how was he so certain, Harry simply smiled, and looked at her, "The shadow knows." Minerva was the only person other than Fleur that now knew what he really meant, and she could not help but be disappointed with her former top student, Lily Evans, and her husband James Potter. Minerva became his ally on that very day.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The very next day Harry and Fleur walked together through Diagon Alley. They used floo powder and came out of a rather friendly pub's fire. The bartender welcomed then and asked if they needed something, Harry told him that they would be alright, as they disappeared and reappear right in front of Gringotts, they entered the bank, and that was when something happened that never happened to Fleur before, the goblins were actually polite and friendly to her mate.

"Mind telling me why they are friendly to you, but simply polite to everyone else?" Harry was about to answer when a very proud looking, and smiling goblin decided to answer the question. "It is because most of your kind treats us as servants, but Harold Gaunt always has treated us as people, he has given us the respect that none of your wizards or witches had ever done. So if he treats us like friends, why shouldn't we do the same?"

"Ragnarok I hope I find you in good health this day, I know how your joints hurt sometimes.." Fleur could not help but to smile at her mate, "Thank you, Harold, I do have some aches and a few pains, but that is expected from someone as old as I. You wait till you are half my age and we will compare whose joints hurt the most." Harry and Ragnarok laughed, "Better keep healthy then, could I bother you with a small request?" Ragnarok told him that his requests were no bother at all.

Harry asked Ragnarok to draw up the paperwork so that Fleur could access his account, but the old goblin told him, that it was already taken care off. A man Sebastian had informed them of Harry's marriage and provided all necessary proof. Harry thanked Sebastian for taking care of this, he simply was too busy. He withdrew 100 galleons and that is when Ragnarok asked him why he needed to withdraw such a large amount.

"I may need to make some purchases, and I know of no other way to pay, other than hand in my money after each purchase." Half the bank began to laugh, until they saw the cold stare of the director of the bank. Ragnarok informed him that there was another way and it was much safer, for 1 galleon he would be given a card and with it he could pay any shop, inn, or even hospital. This way the account owner would not need to fear having their money stolen by thief.

Harry agreed to pay the fee, and with a bit of blood, a piece of his hair and a card with his finger prints, with they were all put into a strange mold, a few seconds later the golden card was ready and Ragnarok handed him his card. "I expect there is a fee per transaction?" Ragnarok told him it was 5 knuts, with a limit of 200 nuts per week. Harry thanked him for the card, and was happy to see that he and the other goblins were doing well.

Harry exited the bank and walked towards Ollivander's wand shop. "So do you treat house elves like that too?" Harry told her why shouldn't he? they took care of them. House elves did everything, from cook their food to clean their things and provided a clean and orderly living environment. He indeed was grateful to the house elves that live and care for his home. "One, even gave her life to save me.. Twinkle did more for me than my own mother.. How could I not be grateful to them."

Harry was finished when he sent a cutting curse towards the roof of a nearby building, the 5 hit wizards came crashing down, and they looked surprised. "How is this possible, he is supposed to be a snot nosed brat, and here he took us by surprise! **How did the brat know! We were very careful not to be noticed.. SO HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?**" He dropped his disguise and began to laugh like a true villain. "The shadow knows... I knew that you were there the entire time, I was just waiting for you to stand on that roof, I knew that a fall from there would break some of your bones... Now I have 2 choices for you. You either tell me who hired you and what for and I will make your death relatively painless and quick, if you don't, well..."

One of the hit wizards told him that he could go and make love to himself with his own wand. "An example is needed..." Harry sent a series of cutting curses, slowly and methodically he cut off all the limps, until only the chest and head were intact and then he cast a fire spell that burned all the pieces to ash. "How in the hell can he do that, he is just a brat, and yet he kills like he is taking care of the garbage at his parent's house." Harry smiled and told him that he was taking care of the garbage.

Another begged for him to let him go, that he would never try something like that again, and when the fool believed he had bought it, he sent a flame spell against him, Harry deflected it like it was nothing, and the fool was burned to a crisp. "I already know who sent you and why... but if you tell me.. I will keep my word, and your death will be quick and painless."

The third tried to embarrass him by revealing her naked body.. "Is that all? I have a much better looking wife, and I see her body every single night..." She was feeling insulted beyond her own imagination. She was always considered quite the beauty, but this brat dared. She began to cast an unforgivable curse, the curse of pain, Crucio. But Harry simply pointed to the heavens and 3 lightning bolts hit the woman at the same time.

The last was a young man, and he began to tell him that they were hired by Molly Weasley, to avenge the death of her son. She told them that he was a snot nosed brat, with an over inflated ego. That killing him would be easy. "Well, you see, that it is not the case.. now here is how we will do it.. you will make a magical oath to me, and until the day you die that oath will be in effect.. but should you refuse you will die where you stand." The young man refused to make any oath, that would make him no better than a slave..

Harry casted a spell that cause the man to literally lose all the air in his lungs, and died in less than 1 second. "I do believe we are late, so we better hurry. we don't want to keep Mr. Ollivander waiting." He took on his usual student disguise. "Harold, you do know that sometimes you really scare me.." Harry smiled at Fleur, "My beloved, that is not my intention, I would never cause you harm, at least not intentionally."

Mr. Ollivander saw them enter his shop, "I do hope you had no problems finding this place.." Harry told him he had to deal with a few pests but he managed to get to his shop rather easily, he was well known after all. "Now, Mr. Gaunt I need to take a few measurements and see which of my wands may chose you.' The magical tool began to take measurements of his arms, fingers body and finally his height, and all the information appeared on a nearby pad.

"As you might know, the wand chooses the wizard, and only these wands are a true asset to the wizard, it is a symbiotic relationship and there is nothing anyone can do to change that... that is why your current wand, even though you won it in combat, the wand hates you because you cause the death of it's previous owner. Now if you please, I have some rather vicious wands here, and maybe one of them will like you more than your current wand."

He began to try wand, after wand, and nothing seemed to work right, the bigger the pile became the happier the wand maker became. "I have never had this much trouble in finding a wand. Most interesting, I have one wand that might be the one.. this wand simply refused to work for anyone.."

He gave him the wand and it felt like his whole body was wrapped in a warm blanket, or that something was giving him a warm and gentle hug. The wand was so happy that it looked it would sing if it could. Harry moved the wand through the air and fireworks began to appear all around the room.. the dancing lights illuminated the shop owners face. "Curious, so very curious..."

Fleur asked the shop owner what was curious.. "Well, Mr. Gaunt I know every wand eve sold, I know them as a father would know his own children, but this one, well this one has only 1 brother. Holly, phoenix feather core. Phoenix rarely give more than 1 feather. but this one it's brother, well it's the wand that was used by He Who Must Not Be Named, and attempted to end your life. Very curious indeed."

"He Who Must Not Be Named did amazing this, and terrible things with his wand.. I do believe that we can expect much from you as well.. It will only leave me wondering, will you also do amazing and terrible things? What is the force that guides you, Love, Anger or simply Blood lust. Is Justice your path or Vengeance? Indeed I will be looking forward to see what yo do with this wand." Harry presented his gold card and Ollivander charged him 20 galleons for his wand.

Harry was walking towards the door, and he left the wand he was using on the counter. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander for finding me something that will aid me, and for a most interesting afternoon. I do hope that you stay in good health." Ollivander wished him the same and Harry and Fleur walked outside the shop.

They decided to walk towards the bar, and took their time talking about their relationship, their expectations and their concerns, Fleur was very happy to hear that her mate was not going to take it easy with her, he was not simply going to let her win, just because he loved her, he respected her far too much to do that. She was happy enough that she even told him, that if he did win, he should expect to spend a very passionate night with her, like Harry needed any motivation to win.

The couple walked over to the fireplace and thanked the bar owner, and with a pinch of floo powder they went back to the Hogwarts, and they wanted to walk towards the school carriage, but they met with the one person, that would wish she had learned her lesson. "Well, Molly.. I would think you would learn from your son's foolish actions and what he received for said actions, but I see where he got that foolishness from..."

Molly was silently cursing, as she walked towards him. "It is Mrs. Weasley to you brat, what are you accusing me of doing?" Harry simply took out his new wand and he summoned his personal pensive, and with the use of some magic, the memory of the hit wizards confession played for the entire hall to see. "I see, so they pathetic fools failed, and not only failed they confessed everything. I guess it really is true, you get what you pay for.. So what do you plan to do, call the aurors and place charges on me?"

Harry did not even smile as he walked up to her, "No, I intend to tell you to use tonight, to settle all your affairs, arrange for your funeral, and say good bye to your family.. for tomorrow we fight a duel, very much like I fought with your foolish son." Molly began to laugh as if she had lost her mind. "I think it is you that should do those things, you monster. I will avenge my son tomorrow and rid the world of your pathetic existence. I will be known as the woman who stopped a potential dark lord." Harry looked at her and she stopped laughing, "Be ready, Molly for I will not be as merciful with you, as I was with Ron."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

That very evening Molly tried to talk to both Albus Dumbledore, but he was busy, and Madame Maxine, but she actually defended her students actions, to top it off she even said that she would enjoy the duel. Arthur could not understand why his wife would do something so foolish, he even warned Ron, this was one bounty you don't mess with, and from what he heard there was no chance of forgiveness, but he had to try, it was his wife after all.

Arthur Weasley walked towards Harry as he was eating some porridge. "Mr. Potter if I may have a word?" Harry simply glared at the man, "I would like to ask you what are the chances of, you forgiving my wife? We do have a few other children and my little one needs her." Harry continued eating his porridge and when he finished he got up, "The only chance there is, is for you to somehow travel to the past and teach some manners to your son Ron. But the item you need are in the Department of Mysteries, and they don't release those for personal use."

Arthur began to follow Harry, "But you could forgive her, she is simply lashing out because of what you did to our son Ron." Harry explained that he was within his rights to do what he did, or he would be sitting in a cell at Azkaban Prison. "Sorry, Mr. Weasley I will not risk having your wife plan another way for her to kill me. I am going outside where the duel is going to take place. I do however have a few pieces of advice, 1. tell your children to stay away from me, and if they can't be respectful. 2. you might want to press your evening clothes, and write a personal ad in the Prophet, because after today you are going to be single again, with 3 minors granted, but single never the less."

Arthur walked as he headed outside, onto a fully formed dueling ring, with a few seats for the people to watch in safety and comfort. "At the very least this gives us a chance to test this dueling ring setup. I do hope that you make the duel a little longer, I hope that the people present, can see how advance is the dueling curriculum at the Institute." Harry smiled a very sinister smile at Igor, and Igor was very happy to see that response.

"So the brat showed up, want to call his off, and beg me for your pathetic life?" Molly was acting like a typical school bully. His disguise fell and she finally saw the way he really looked, "Hardly, I do hope you have your funeral arranged, not that it will matter, there won't be much of you left after we are done."

Albus, Minerva, and even Snape showed up to see this particular duel, the last to arrive from Hogwarts was Mad Eye Moody and he was carrying a box of popcorn and a sealed soda can. You would think the man was going to see a movie. Albus walked towards Harry, this was his last chance to get the brat to change his mind, or Molly his most faithful and useful pawn was history.

"Harry James Potter, as Headmaster of this school I demand that you stop this foolishness immediately. You will apologize to Molly and pay her a large amount for the loss of her child." Harry looked at the man with such hatred, that his eyes began to glow under his hood. "I would stop if I were you Dumbledore, or I shall have a very nice interview with Ms. Skeeter about what really happened to your last lover, and the real reason why you did what you did.. I will wreck your career, your little illusion of a personal image, and finally I will get you declared what you really are.. you will beg to me to end your life when I am done with you."

Albus valued his pawn that was true, but he valued his own reputation a whole lot more. He stepped outside the dueling ring. Mad Eye Moody was the one to conduct the duel, and so when he put down his refreshment next to his seat, he asked if the participants had any questions. Molly had no questions, but Harry decided to ask him if the use of the unforgivable spells were permitted. "I am sorry to say. Mr. Gaunt that they are.. It would make for great teaching material, I could use the memory of their use to teach future classes, but no I do regret to inform you that you may not use them."

When the duel was started Molly tried every single jinx, curse, and enchantment she could think off, the spells simply seemed to be nothing that special and Harry simply canceled then as they appeared. Harry was looking rather bored. "Done? Alright then it is my turn next."

Molly did not like the tone of his voice and decided to use a spell that even if she managed to survive, she would end up in Azkaban for life. She decided to hit him with a cruciatus curse. Arthur screamed at Molly to stop, that it was a life sentence to use that spell. Molly simply replied that the duel was to the death, if she didn't kill him, it did not matter what spell she used. Harry on the other hand as not in pain, he was laughing and I mean really laughing.

"Oh, I needed to laugh like that..." Harry got on his feet. "How that was a crucio done by a person who hated you?" Mad Eye Moody clearly had finished his popcorn. "Compared to what I endured at the hands of Lily Evans, this was such a joke, that I couldn't help laughing, but other than a good laugh, it is time for your pain to start, Molly you will see hell while still among the living."

First the shadows around the ring trapped Molly's feet, then he sent a flame spell against her, her face got the full blast, and you could see that she had bitten her tongue off due to the pain, and her head a severely burned. Cutting Curses began to cut off her fingers, her toes, and her burned ears and nose. Molly was clearly now begging for her life, but she had no way of saying it out loud.

Harry with simple spell restored her tongue, he did not want to miss her every single scream. "Please, Harry no more, Please, I am begging you, I have 3 other small children, please forgive me..."

Harry walked close to her and simply nodded, "You are correct, I really should end this. This duel is just as pathetic as your son's." He touched his wand to her chest and caster a full powered reducto, with cause her body to blow up into pieces. "Dishonor my house, my home, or the members of said house, and this will be your punishment. I hope that I have made this crystal clear.. **You dishonor the Ancient, and Noble House of Gaunt, YOU WILL DIE!**"

He walked over to Rita and told her exactly what Molly had done to earn such a vicious end. Rita understood what compelled him to do that, it was cruel, heartless, but she knew Harry had to do that. If he let her live she would eventually keep trying and it could possibly harm or even kill his beloved Fleur or their future daughters. Nothing was more precious to the young man than his wife and the future of his family. "Thank you for clarifying the reasons for this deal. I do hope that this is the last one." Harry walked away whispering as do I, over and over again.

Arthur walked over to the young man, and he expected something to happen, an insult, even a challenge to a duel of his own, but Arthur simply looked sad, "Harry was there no other way? Was there no other way than killing my wife?" Harry looked at him very seriously, and told him, "You do realize how stubborn she was, she would not stop threatening my life or the lives of the people I care about. Mr. Weasley, Ron dishonored my house, and treated my wife worse than a beggar on the streets, Molly wanted revenge, plain and simple. My question is what do you want?"

Arthur looked at him, and with tears in his eyes, "I want to raise my children, and I will heed your advice. Yes, they do need to learn better manners, and a little bit about the law. My family will give you no reason, to ever have to fight us again.. we will leave you alone, all we ask is you do the same, at least for a time. Time enough for these wounds to heal." Harry promised that he would.

Fleur walked over to her mate and hugged him, and with him in her arms she walked with him to a nearby spot. "You do realize that you scare me sometimes?" Harry kissed her and told her that those hit wizards could have hurt or even killed her without even noticing. "I would lose everything, everything if you died. I love you Fleur Delacour, I want to have you with me till my last days, and see our daughters find happiness like we did. But I will show no mercy to those that threaten you, we have to get ready to face some dragons don't we?"

Fleur joked that he seemed awfully relaxed, and he simply told her, that in less than 1 week he had to fight 2 duels to the death, and 1 attempted assassination by hit wizards. Having to do something that was did not involve fighting to the death, or trying to protect someone did not seem that big of a problem. Fleur laughed and he held her close, "You better remember that special night, cause I will do my very best and with the winnings, what do you say we set it aside for the girls.. having kids was expensive after all.

Fleur kissed her mate and was very happy to see that he was already thinking about when they had their daughters, "But first a nice wedding, I know that we consider each other husband and wife, but without the proper wedding and paperwork, people will constantly make trouble for us. I know that the goblins would vouch for us, but they are a little biased. they actually consider you a good friend to their race."

Well the day finally came and sure enough 4 dragons were there for them, and the only thing they had to do was get a golden fake egg, from a group of real ones, and not harm them at all. He of course had to fight the extremely pissed off Hungarian Horntail. If he had to guess why, he would say that Dumbledore was trying to bump him off, so that no one knew his dark secret.

But thing was that he rather faced the Horntail, than risk upsetting Fleur, veela were considered some of the world's most beautiful ladies, but that is because no one takes into account how they look and act when they are really upset. Fleur as far as he knew never actually transformed, but that did not mean her rage was any less dangerous.

Cedric really had to cast quite a few spells to distract the Welsh Green, he took a real long time taking his egg and running for dear life to the safety of the tent. Harry congratulated him, and Fleur saw some medics give him a serious of potions, to make his cuts and burns heal faster.

Harry simply walked over to the Horntail and he simply took out his new wand, and from the shadows around them several long arms appeared to grab the Horntail. He casted a spell on her eye and from there the dragon did nothing, to stop him, even as he gently took the golden egg and walked to the tent. The shadow were no longer holding the dragon, and the dragon was waving at him good bye.

"What in the hell did you do?" Cedric asked him. "Just cast a charm on her, that's all." Victor asked about the arms. Harry simply asked if he actually forgot that he was a wizard that used shadow magic? Igor began to look rather uncomfortable, "It's not like I will summon a dementor... I can, but they tend to be pretty busy in their guard duty.." Cedric asked how can he summon something so foul and evil.. "Dementors have their purpose, and they do keep one of the most dangerous prisons known in the magical world. A person who specialize in shadow magic, and have a few other requirements, are often called shadow mages. I just happen to have a few of those requirements and so dementors and other dark creatures tend to be rather friendly with me.."

Victor also decided to use a spell on his dragon and the results were disastrous, the dragon nearly fell on top of her own eggs, had not been for Victor transfiguring a part of the wall to actually hold the dragon up. Fleur decided to hand her mate a pair of ear plugs, and he knew exactly what was going to happen. Fleur decided to sing a lullaby, and the dragon was fast asleep. the difficult part was getting her egg, without waking the dragon.

The points were displayed, and Harry 1st, Cedric 2nd, Fleur 3rd and last and very much to his displeasure Victor. "Well I know who is going to sing to the girls, when they can't sleep." Fleur pulled him close and warned him, that if he kept mentioning their future daughters, they would be going to school, while having to pay for a full time care giver for their daughters.. "You keep saying that and it makes me want to throw caution to the winds, and get started having our children.. we both agreed first the wedding, then we both get a nice job at the ministry and then the kids, but you keep saying things that make me want to be with you."

"Romance, aside, why don't we open our eggs to see what we will face?" Cedric clearly feeling embarrassed because of how the two love birds were acting. When they heard the awful sounds, Victor was telling them that maybe they had to face a few banshee. Harry was cursing and stomping his foot on the ground. "Harold, what is the matter?" Harry looked at her, "We will have to face merfolk, that is how they sound when they are not underwater.. If we really want to understand we have to place these things underwater and listen. It just that that sounded like someone I used to know, but she couldn't be here... it's not like there is a merfolk community down in that lake, with that squid is there?"


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

Harry had to use the Delacour Manor pool, something Fleur was very happy about, she got to spend some time alone, and he got to listen to his mermaid aquaintance recite a poem, while having to endure a boner, from watching Fleur in a skimpy, almost transparent bathing suit. Hilsa was also having fun, singing her own version of kiss the girl, from the little mermaid. Except she said take the girl, where it was supposed to say kiss the girl..

After them finish listening to he was having trouble figuring who they would take hostage, the only precious person he could think was Fleur, and that was for several reasons, first she was pressing her body against his back, and second he loved her.. "Is something bothering you? Harold, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Harry smiled at hearing her say that, "Well I have several problems, 1. I think I know the mermaid reciting the poem, we did not part in the best of terms. 2. You are pressing yourself on my back, and that i making it really hard to resist my urges, 3. I have no clue, but I think they will take a precious person of each of us, and take them hostage, there seem to be a time limit."

Fleur began to laugh, for the first she was sure that the mermaid in question had managed to calm down a lot, since they last met, and for the last part she said they could take a friend or a colleague. But for the second she moved a lot, and snapped her bathing suit off. She was a naked as the day she was born. "As for your urges, I would not worry, I am on the pill and today is a safe day, so come and give me some sugar."

That was all he needed to hear, he held her kissed her from her ear to her breasts and there he kissed, licked and massage them. "Enough foreplay, I need you in me and I need you now.." She took hold of him and while still in the pool she pushed herself on him, and when she felt that he was fully inside her, she began to move, and moan. Harry also enjoyed the feeling of her being so close, and the feeling of being one.

Apolline and Sebastian began to wonder why they were taking so long to figure one clue, it was when they heard the sounds that were echoing out of the room, where the indoor pool was, that made Sebastian blush, and his wife laugh, "It shouldn't take you by surprise, come to think of it, Gabrielle was conceived very much like that. I wonder how you will deal with becoming a grandfather."

Sebastian did like that idea, but the real question is are they ready for the difficulties of parenthood. Some may think that it is easy, but having 2 daughters taught him that was not the case, "I think they should wait a little and enjoy there love life a little more, before they start having kids.. to tell you the truth my dearest wife, I don't even remember the last time we made love.."

Apolline looked at him with a frown, "It was a Saturday 2 months ago... if you weren't so busy at the ministry I might enjoy that more often." Sebastian did remember that when she told him, and he has been complaining about how much time he spends working at the ministry, but it was only natural, he was the leader of the French Ministry of Magic, he had to set a good example. He never believed that he had neglected his wife.. but it seems that he had.

"So how close were you and this mermaid? Have you slept with her? Do you have kids I need to know about?" Well that was like having a bucket of ice water dumped on his head. "No, I have no kids, and Astoria was a guest speaker at the Institute, we parted in not so good terms as I recall. But I did learn a potion that allows us to breath under water. So instead of focusing on who I might have dated in the past, let's get the ingredients for this potion, we are going to need it to complete this task."

Fleur was still glaring at him as they got dressed. As they walked through the shops, Fleur couldn't help thinking that these ingredients were rather disgusting looking, and she began to worry if they look that bad, this potion would taste even worse. He paid for the last ingredient and the kind old witch told him, that if he was making a potion with that, he should be careful, she was not going to have more of that ingredient for a while, it was hard to obtain after all. Harry thanked her and paid for his purchases.

They went right to work in the Delacour kitchen. Well, Harry went to work while Fleur imagined all kinds of things her mate and Astoria probably did. Through some hard work and some reference materials he finished the potion, it would only last an hour, but that was more than enough time. Sebastian looked at what he was brewing, and he simply decided to tell them, that if the potion was crystallized and made into a piece of jewelry the potion would not last so little, but Harry told him he did not know how to crystallize a potion or make jewelry.

"Are you sure Sebastian, why would the potion work if we don't drink it." Sebastian told them to sit down, he told them that the potion was the means to convey a magical ability, so the simple fact that the crystallized potion touched their skin, they would be able to use said ability. He showed them a ring, he once used that ring on prisoners while being an auror. It had a crystallized truth potion, and so the prisoner was not able to tell a lie.

He simply took the 2 potions and gave them to the house elf, that was making dinner. "Could you please crystallize these potions and make a pair of rings, just like you did for my truth ring.." The kind old house elf smiled, and told him she would be happy to do so.

3 hours later they each had a ring, the only thing was they were matching rings, and almost looked like wedding rings, he knew Astoria would flip if they saw them wearing these rings, true they did not depart in the best of terms, but then again he was her husband, and she his wife, and the chances of meeting her were low, so what if she was the one reciting that corny poem.

They both walked towards the fire place and thanks both Sebastian and Apolline for the help. She was the one to tell him, that he was part of the family, it was the very least she and her husband could do, but if they really wanted to do something, it would be nice to have a little girl to take care off, Fleur blushed as she knew what she was talking about, Harry looked at her and flat out asked if she was ready to be a grandmother, and both her and her husband said yes, they were.

He tried every conceivable excuse known to mankind, but they were all rejected, if he needed a job, he was a trained bounty hunter, he could assign him as a new Auror in a heart beat, he was knowledgeable in magic and specially dark arts, Madame Maxine would love to have him as a new professor, she even told him that she was sure that he would pass the exam with no trouble at all. Gringrots even talked to Sebastian about hiring him as their new chief of bank security. It seems the guards really needed someone tough to whip them into shape.

The excuses that they were still students did not fly, because as Apolline reminded them once again, she would love to be able to take care of her granddaughter, and it would help train Gabrielle about proper child care. So it was more of a favor to her than a burden. The excuse that they had no home or even a place rented was also disregarded as they both told them their house was too big, they would be more than welcome to move in with them.

The last excuse was that he was in constant danger, and that one was squashed flat by Sebastian telling him, who wasn't? He was the minister of magic, he did not have enough fingers to count how many times someone or some group tried to kill him. Even Fleur was under constant threat of being killed, he reminded him that he was initially contracted to be her bodyguard after all.

He looked at the blushing love of his life, and asked her if she was willing to have a child in the near future, even though they were students? Even if the only time they would be able to see their child is on school authorized breaks, and vacations? Even if said child would more than likely be a able to speak with serpents like he could? It was clear that the abuse his parents had inflicted on her mate, had hurt him deeply and the damage was still very much present.

Fleur kissed him, and told that she indeed wanted to have several daughters with him, and it would be for a few years, they would have the rest of their lives, to enjoy and educated their children together, but the only thing was that they would actually need to schedule the times when she was most fertile. The other impediment was that they did not have much time, the tasks would be getting more and more difficult. At the very least they would have to wait till after the dueling was over with.

The two used the floo powder and went back to Hogwarts and then to find Madame Maxine. Madame Maxine was having tea and chatting with Minerva McGonagall, they were talking about Harry at the time, but at the very least they had been calling him Harold whenever the name was mentioned. Minerva was surprised beyond anything she had expected, he had been using wandless magic and was very skilled in transfiguration magic, she even joked that she would not be surprised that he was an animagus. Olympe told her that she would not be surprised if he was even more powerful than Albus Dumbledore.

The two knocked on the door and they were told they could enter, "So are you both ready for your task?" Minerva simply wanted to make sure, Fleur showed her, the ring she was currently wearing. "The only problem is that the merfolk might be in trouble, because other than Fleur, I don't have anyone they could even try and take hostage." Minerva quickly reminded him that he had relatives.

"Relatives that only want to see what use they can get from the freak, that they all hate so much." Olympe simply smiled and told him, that it was there loss, if they could not be proud of such a fine young man, they did not deserve to call themselves his parents. "Speaking of parenting, does this place have a healer to take care of a person during a pregnancy?" Well that took both by surprise, "What my beloved Harold means is that we are going to try and add a new member to our little family, and he of course if worried for my health. I find his worry to be very touching, but I keep telling him that I can take care of myself, I helped mother when she was pregnant with Gabrielle after all."

"Well, Poppy is trained to handle everything related to medicine and that of course includes pregnancy. The only thing is that Hogwarts has no daycare facility." Harry informed her that Fleur's parents would be more than happy to do that. Olympe's only comment was that pregnancy would have a few troublesome situations about it, the mood swings, and nausea for one thing. Minerva told her that thanks to magic they could deal with the mood swings, and nausea would not last the entire time, some potions and that would be taken care off.

The real problem would be Albus Dumbledore, for some strange reason they did not picture him being at all too happy about having Harry having a child. Harry simply said that the old buzzard probably thinks that if he could have no children, no one else should be able to. To which Harry also mentioned that he did not care one bit what he felt, he was going to have to work hard to make sure they would have a nice healthy daughter, and that was with the tournament tasks as well.

"All that is well and good, but the task is tomorrow, and both of you need to be rested. I wouldn't want to have to explain to someone else that you or Fleur were injured due to having done this task while not having sufficient rest. So off to the carriage and no hanky panky until the task is over. When I said for you to rest, I mean it. I am will give you a sleeping potion if I have to."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The night was long, and they did manage to sleep rather soundly, specially after the headmistress put them in separate rooms. Harry could only complain as he got into his bed, she was his beloved wife, it's not like they would conceive their first child on the first try after they decided to have children. He was even sure that today was a safe day and Fleur had taken her birth control pill with her morning juice, He could not understand why they needed to sleep apart, but oh, well there was a saying that with distance the heart grew fonder, but what he knew that his bed was also a lot more cold that he was used to.

Fleur went to sleep and began to dream about Harry as a professor, and their daughters giving him all sorts of trouble, by calling him daddy, instead of Professor Gaunt. She dreamed that she had taken a post too as a professor in Charms, and that they would often talk about the antics their daughters were up to. All the pranks they would try to pull on them, and all the happy moments from birthdays, to lectures about modesty and how they chose to dress. At the end of the dream she saw herself and her beloved as an old couple, being hugged by their granddaughters.

They both awoke and saw that they indeed were happy to hold each other, and their kiss has the distinct feeling that they both missed each other's presence in their bed. "You have no idea how cold my bed was without you, I have gotten so used to your warmth, I nearly asked for that sleeping potion." Fleur laughed, "While I dreamed about our daughters giving you hell, while you were teaching a class. Somehow I think they will feel that if their father is their professor, they you will not be as demanding on them."

This made Harry laugh, "Oh, trust me if I am their professor, they will study, and they will learn through discipline and hard work. What kind of a father would I be otherwise? I have to make sure my girls know what they need to know for their future don't I?" This earned him a second kiss and she held him close, "Then I think you should really consider the Auror position. You forgot patience and understanding.. I think you would be a real tough teacher, one the one side, I think that is good, but I also feel sorry for the other students."

"Well we could always wait to have our first kid, till I have dealt with the dangers to our family, I know I would love to be able to hold our first child, but I was thinking last night, until we deal with our current dangers, don't you think being pregnant will make you more vulnerable? or they could use our child to manipulate us. I suggest we continue with the birth control pills, and the being careful for at least till we know our family, specially our girls will be safe?"

As much as Fleur didn't like the sound of that, she understood where her beloved was coming from. She knew that like always, her safety was constantly on his mind. She knew that her parents would not take the news well, but she knew they would understand. If she told Madame Maxine they decided to be careful, then maybe, just maybe they could sleep together again, and truly have a nice, comfortable and peaceful sleep. She knew that he missed her, and with the dream she missed him when she woke up.

"Very well, we shall wait, but do hurry with these pests, I want you to stop constantly having to worry about me or the children we will have. I love you, and it matters to me that you are happy, please just make sure you always come back to me. I don't think I even want to think about us being apart." Fleur kissed him and he was happy to return her affections.

"Madame Maxine, my mate and I have used the time we were apart to think things, and I do see that waiting for us to have our first child may be risky, and we really need to make sure we can take care and keep our future child safe, so I am taking my birth control pills. With that in mind, I would like to ask you, to please at the very least let me sleep with my beloved. I did not rest well last night, truth be told, and it was because I simply missed him so much."

Madame Maxine was happy to know that they used their time apart, like she hoped they would. But she did not count of the fact that they would not be fully rested, simply because they missed each other. She told them that as long as they understood, they could share the same room again, she even told them that she was only thinking about their well being.

Madame Maxine walked with them to the shore of the lake and there Mr. Bagman told them that someone was kidnapped, someone very precious to each of the champions. They would have to rescue the hostage and brew an antidote with the provided ingredients, they would have 2 hours to do so. Each champion looked at the other and as sign of honor, they wished each other for the best.

The signal was heard and they each jumped into the lake, Cedric used a bubble charm, to allow him to breath underwater, Victor was chewing on some potion ingredient that allowed him breath too, Fleur and Harry touched their rings and with some magic they too began to breath normally. For some reason Harry couldn't keep his eyes of Fleur, her clothes when wet showed her curves very clearly and not having spent the night with her, this made the situation harder.

He swam towards the bottom, when he saw the last person he ever wanted to meet, yet he suspected that she would be here. "It is lovely to you, Astoria, but I am rather busy so if you will excuse me?" Astoria clearly did not like the way she was being brushed off, and being the better swimmer she constantly got in the way.

"_If you are worried about your sister, you should know by now that she is perfectly safe. I happen to notice a similar ring on a young woman that swam past me. I think you can spend some time and explain what is the meaning of you being in our lake, and about the ring._" Harry told her that if she was willing to answer his questions as well. Astoria was willing to do so.

"The young lady is my wife, and I was forced to participate in this travesty they call a tournament. I am just trying to keep my beloved wife safe, now you answer my question. What was that you shouted at me when we last saw each other, and why are you here?" Astoria was quite upset after hearing he was already married. "_I live came to live with my folks, after my heart was broken by a cold heartless wizard, and if you are wondering who that is? It is no one other than you Harold. What I was trying to say with great difficulty was, that I loved you, and was asking you to be my husband. I had to shout because I very little time to speak outside of my tank._"

"_When I heard you were coming, and that the girl I was to look after is your sister, I was very happy. I thought that you might have finally figured my feelings and accepted my proposal, but instead I find you with that harpy and you tell me you are married to her, that made the situation even worse. Why Harold, why would you pick that blasted bird instead of me?" _Astoria was clearly very upset.

_"_The way you sounded I thought you were screaming a curse at me. Now I find that after knowing each other for only a couple of months, you fell in love with me, and were proposing marriage!? Tell me exactly how did plan for that to work out? this ring lets me breath for at most a day, and I clearly can't live under the sea, I truly believed that when you shouted that, that you hated me. Now you tell me that you actually were in love, and wanted to marry me!?"

Astoria clearly calmed down, "_With a little blood and magic, you could be one of my race, and we could live happily together, away from your abusive parents and safe from the hands of wizards that would do you harm. But it is a moot point, you have to be a virgin for the magic to work, and since you are married, it is clear that you are no longer a virgin. Yet another thing I will never have. First, your love, second,you hand in marriage, and finally be able to have the child of the man I loved so much. Your sister has been talking about you constantly, come on follow me. I will take you to her."_

Astoria was calmer, but clearly deep down was still very upset. "_So tell me of the thief that sold you from me._" Harry began to mention all her best attributes and his very happy life along Fleur. "_You should have live those moments with me, I still love you, I will probably die loving you._" She followed her to a small alcove and there was Mary, and she was clearly alright. Harry tried to open the chains, but Astoria simply open them with a snap of her fingers.

Fleur had managed to free Gabrielle and was swimming towards Harry, that is when she saw a mermaid looking rather sad. "So you must be Astoria." Astoria looked at Fleur, "_And you must be the thief._" Fleur did not like the sound of her remark, "Thief, I have stolen nothing." Astoria told her that she did steal something, something very precious the love of the man she loves.

"_Are you blind, Harold? I have a much better figure than this chickadee. Why would you marry her, when you could clearly have me.." _Fleur clearly was upset at the bird reference. "I am his wife, and I did not steal anything. I won his heart, and his love. As for figure, you clearly need glasses, because there is no creature with a better figure than a veela. I am just as my husband desires me. That is the only opinion that matters."

Mary and Harry simply watched what would be called an underwater cat fight. Astoria saying things about her growing fat and ugly when she has her children, and Fleur screaming right back that at the very least she would have Harry's children, something that Astoria wished but would never have.

"So Mary this is going to take a while, what do you say we go and take Gabrielle to the surface, we could even chat about how your life has been, and I can tell you about mine, while we wait for Fleur and Astoria to finish their argument." Gabrielle was all for it and so was Mary. They swam to the surface and it was clear that he was first yet again. When Madame Maxine asked where Fleur was, Gabrielle simply told her that she was having a discussion with one of the mermaids, she should be finished with it soon.

Victor was next to come out and then Cedric, at this point the both asked where was Fleur, and he gave them the universal look of don't ask. An hour later Fleur got out and arrived dead last. "Well me and your old flame have come up with a compromise. She clearly can't marry you, but she still wants to have a few kids with you. So I agreed to have you donate a vial of your sperm, she will fertilize some of her eggs, and you will have visitation rights once a month. But I remain you only wife, and she doesn't get to have anything remotely close to sexual intercourse."

Harry was simply too busy talking about the horrible abuse Mary had suffered under her mother and father, they actually turned her room into what Harry called a magic proof prison cell. All to prevent her from leaving like he had done. She even told him a rather amusing story about James, a witch and a donkey.

Cornelius Fudge had accused a witch of falsely accusing him of raping her, and sent James Potter to make her desist in her false allegations. It appears the witch kept a donkey as her only friend, and when James tried to take hold of her arm, in a rather unkind way, the donkey decided to separate him from her, by giving James a swift but powerful kick to he family jewels. That pretty much insured that there would be no more future victims of their abusive ways. That was the reason why they were so obsessed with Harry using the Potter name, it was the only way for the family line to continue.

Harry touched a shadow nearby and called for the shadow of the witch that was harassed by James Potter, the shadow of a very beautiful witch appeared, "Tell me what Cornelius Fudge did and what happened to his victim." The shadow vowed and began to tell him a cruel story of lies, betrayal, and finally loss.

Cornelius had seduced the young witch, promising to make her the lady of his noble house, and marry her since he said that he loved her. Lies, Cornelius Fudge has no interest in marrying her, just use her as a sex toy. When she told him that she was pregnant with their child, the witch expected at the very least for him to be happy, but no he used a reducto on her and caused the child in her womb to be crushed and the internal damage caused the witch to never be able to bear another child. The donkey was her brother who happened to be visiting his sister, he simply was an animagus.

Harry thanked the shadow for this information and asked that any evidence be gathered. The shadow asked why? Harry simply smiled and told her and Mary that such acts should be punished, and he would insure that justice be done. He told Mary that he would also do his very best to save her from her abusive parents.

Fleur asked what did he plan to do. "All depends on the current magical laws regarding adoptions.. If they have not changed we might have a daughter and your parents a grandchild.. but I really need to look up the old laws and the current ones.. I need to do things right."


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The task was over and he was allowed to enter Hogwart's library where he began to read about family law, and all the things he needed to know about it. It was amusing to say the least. The laws indeed had changed, but made it worse for abusing parents, and extended laws to protect the abused child. This was clearly not done by Albus Dumbledore or his men. When he saw who authored the laws he wanted to really laugh hard, but he knew he shouldn't. It had been Lucius Malfoy, of all people a death eater had proposed the changes to protect children.

"What will I find next... Tom Riddle's foundation for the education of orphans, or the Greyback trust for poor and needy werewolves?" The bloody baron hearing that glided over to him. "If they had gainful employment I would be surprised if they did make those foundations. But as you know werewolves before your pills could not be hired, from fear of the disease they are inflicted with."

"Just the ghost I wanted to see, say how could I save my sister and take her way from her abusive parents." The baron simply told him he had everything he needed in those pages he finished reading. But it would mean taking the only heir from a noble house, and pretty much destroying the chances for that bloodline to continue. Harry simply asked him for the details of what he needed to do.

The bloody baron was very much up to date with all the laws and procedures, he considered it his hobby, and a ghost needed a hobby. Being dead with nothing to do was simply dreadful waste of time, or at least it was for him. The shadow of the witch appeared and told him where he could find the proof he needed. He told her to talk to he other shadows nearby and tell them to gather as much evidence and testimonies as they could. Cornelius would face justice by the end of his next task. The shadow smiled and was off to do as he had asked.

The very next day at breakfast they posted the results so far, and Albus was trying to make it sound that Harry was winning due to his excellent bloodline, and the fact that he was a Potter. Harry called for everyone's attention. He walked to the center of the hall and asked for Mary to come to him, which she was happy to do. "Under the current family law, and as Lord Gaunt, of the ancient and noble house of gaunt am taking this abused child as my own. You Mary are hence not a Potter any longer, but now you are Mary Gaunt, my child and as such I will protect you as such."

James and Lily stood up where they were seated. "You can not do that, you stupid brat. She is ours and you can't take her from us." Lily clearly did not take the news well. James was simply glaring at Harry. "You may take me to court, and try and dispute my decision. But be warned if I step in a court room, I will expose your abuses and make your name less loved than a cannibal in a surgery room. If you interfere Albus, lest just say your old lover would have a few things to say about you. Cornelius would love to hear what he has to say, you know how much he cares about you."

The prospect of having what little reputation they still had or manage to claim thanks to this tournament vanish was not something James Potter or his wife would ever want to happen. "But who will look after Mary, you are simply too busy with all the things in your line." Harry held Mary in a hug, "Oh,you don't have to worry about her. I will always look after my precious little girl. She will be looked after her grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, then she will attend an excellent school for young ladies, Beaubatons. Sorry, Igor, but the institute can be a little rough on the new students."

Igor did to take offense, he clearly saw that Harry was surprisingly enough, already thinking on his former sister as his own daughter. Albus simply had to step in the conversation and asked why not attend Hogwarts. "I have heard stories about bullying, and bullying approved by a Head of House no less. I will not expose my girl to such abuse, she has had more than enough of that in her life, thank you very much."

"We could fix that problem by the time she attends. This is the best magical school in all of Europe." Harry smiled at both Madame Maxine and Igor, and asked them if they could not also claim the very same. Olympe and Igor told Albus that they felt insulted by having their schools dishonored in such a fashion and if he did not apologize they had every intention in talking to the prophet and letting Rita Skeeter right an article about his disrespect of other schools.

"I do apologize, Madame Maxine, Sir Krakaroff. I simply love my school. I guess my view is a little biased. I hope you forgive me if I insulted your excellent institutions of magical learning." Igor accepted the apology, Olympe still felt that it was not genuine, but in the end she accepted as well.

Mary was looking at Harry with a rather proud look on her face, "Is there anything you would like to say?" Harry was clearly asking Mary her opinion. Lily and James almost hoped that she would say that she wanted to return to them, they were her birth parents after all. But the Potters would be disappointed one more time. Mary smiled at Harry and with a genuinely happy smile, "No, daddy. I have nothing to say, is mommy going to be Fleur, cause I really like her." Harry told her that indeed her mommy was Fleur Delacour. So at the end of breakfast Mary Lily Potter became. Mary Gaunt Delacour.

Lily did try to get an interview with Rita Skeeter to ruin Harry James Potter, for the act of treason against her house, and turning his sister into the girl he stole and she dared calling him her father. Rita Skeeter did not accept any of the request for an interview, she was many things, but stupid was not one of them. She would sooner right a suicide letter than defame Harold Gaunt. If he knew some of the most precious secrets of Albus Dumbledore, there was no telling how much he knew about her.

The way he had moved, prepared, planed and executed his plans was beautiful to Tom Riddle. He was using every single advantage and where he had none Harry created some. To say that he regretted ever wanting to kill was obvious, he was doing everything he ever wanted, to humiliate the man who abused him so long ago, to expose the corruption in the magical world, specially in their government. To put the fear of doing wrong in the hearts of the most cruel criminals, and finally to seek justice for all that deserved it. He was doing things that he felt would take hundreds of years in so little time.

"Yes, This Harold Gaunt would prove to be a very powerful ally and kindred spirit. I must inform my spy that he should help him on his endeavors, but I need a vial of blood from an enemy for me to live. The young man has restored so much of my soul. Only Nagini remains as a horcruix. I must finish the resurrection before he can kill my beloved familiar. But knowing him he will find a way to do it, and save her. He seems to be particularly kind to basilisks."

The next morning they school was told that the next task would be a duel. Victor and Cedric had seen him duel and they were not looking forward to be on the receiving end of his spells. Fleur was perfectly clear, that she wanted for him not to hold back. If he did his best, so would she in the night after the duel.

Harry was called to the classroom of Mad Eye Moody. Harry expected him to try and lend him some magic books, or even try to help Tom by killing him himself. "You can relax, Mr. Gaunt, Albus can't even see or hear what we say. I often suspected, but I think you know who I really am." Harry sat down, and looked at the man, "A person that is supposed to be dead, isn't that right Mr. Crouch or should I call you Crouch Jr.?"

Mad Eye Moody removed the eye, and placed it on the case on his desk. "Aye, I am Barthy Crouch Jr, and you know who I serve. You have even killed some of my fellow Death Eaters. Fools that disobeyed our master, when they felt killing you would earn them favor with our lord. For that Lord Voldemort apologizes. I was sent to meet you and aid you. Your suspicious are correct it was Dumbledore who entered you in this tournament, hoping to aid the Potters and win favor and let him keep the invisibility cloak that he obtained from James."

"Igor Krakaroff is a traitor to you and your group. I have a plan to get a vial of his blood for the ritual. But so far I may need to pull it off. He might be suspicious of me, if I do it all alone. My plan calls for him to be injured during the duels, and to take a vial of blood to test his blood type, so that he can receive a transfusion during a very complex healing process. If you really are here to aid me, then during one of duels I can either injure him, or you can. Which would you chose?"

Barty Crouch Jr, was laughing as he was asked. "As Mad Eye Moody, It would be easy for me to injure him, Moody has been known to have hallucinations. I can fake one and injure Igor rather easily, then you would get the vial of blood." He looked at Harry waiting to hear an answer. "Is the portkey ready?" Once again Crouch Jr, laughed, "I see why my lord favors you so, yes indeed the portkey is ready and will be placed as the price during the final task."

"Now would you like something to drink?" Harry smiled and asked for some Firewhiskey. The man back in the form of Mad Eye Moody asked if he could handle something so strong. "It is the only thing to warm yourself up, in a cold Hungarian winter." He served two cups, and when Harry raised his cup, "To justice and honor." he took a drink from his cup, "To vengeance for the victims and oppressed." Mad Eye Moody took a sip too. "Nice year, I think we are going to get along rather well."

Harry left the office and he bumped into someone he did not expect. Draco Malfoy had heard a great deal about the business investments of one Harold Gaunt. heard even more about a bounty hunter they called the shadow. But this supposed Potter did not behave like you would expect from one of his family. "So what did Professor Moody wanted to talk to you about?" Harry pretended to be bored, "Oh, nothing much, how his teacher is different from those at some of my other schools. Honestly it was a whole segment of questions and answers. I told him Beaubatons is more into manners and conduct and Drumstrang is into combat and precision. I thought every new that."

"Do you know who my father is?" Harry did not even look at him. "Lucius Malfoy, be sure to thank him from me for changing those family laws will you?" So it was true that his father did change the family laws, Draco often believed it to be a rumor, and his father would never let him know if he did. "What so great about Beaubatons anyways?"

That is when he looked very seriously at Draco. "It is a friendly, peaceful and relaxing place of learning. I feel so comfortable there, that its like coming home from a long trip. I also met the love of my life there, so you see Draco. I have quite a few reasons why I prefer my current school. Be sure to tell Dumbledore if he wants to ask me a question, to come and ask me directly, and word of advice watch your back when you are near him, he has some rather disturbing ideas about student teacher relations."

Draco could not believe it, Harry had seen right through his little ploy to get the answer his headmaster had asked him to get for him. But what could he mean about watching his back, or about student relations. He did ask he was asked he called his father in a nearby fire and told him that Harold Gaunt thanked him for changing those family laws. Lucius Malfoy was very happy to hear about that, and he told him that he had warned him to watch his back and about the relations comment. "Well, he is right about that. I want you to thank him for me when you see him next. I would thank himself but you know how busy I am these days."

"Harry James Potter I want a word with you." Albus Dumbledore looked rather unhappy about something. "You already are, get to the point, I am busy with your tournament, and for the last time my name is Harold Gaunt. I may be forced to use that despicable Potter name in your tournament, but I will never do it willingly." Albus Dumbledore first asked him if there is any chance for him to forgive his parents foolishness. The answer was a short one, no. Then he asked if they did not deserve a second chance. Harry left with a simple question, "If someone stabbed you in the back, would you give that person a second chance to do it again?"


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

Mary could not possible be any happier, she was in a family that treated her with care and love. Her knew parents were strict, but unlike the Potters they explained why they were strict and why it was for her own good. This made them more fair that she was ever used to. Fleur took up the role of mother rather quickly, and would sometimes tell Mary when she was acting in an unladylike way. Sebastian and Apolline could hardly contain their joy at being able to spend some time with their new grandchild.

"So Harold, not only rescued you from your abusive birth parents, but also became your new daddy?" Sebastian wanted to make sure that Mary was happy with what had happened. She simply smiled and told him yes, he did. "I have a pair of loving, caring and understanding parents, that think of my well being, and happiness. My daddy is strong, wise and cunning, my mommy is beautiful, gentle and supportive. I couldn't possibly be happier."

Good to her word Fleur gave Astoria a vial of semen and only asked that she have 10 kids only. She only wanted 5 so she agreed. She told her not to worry, she would think of the names herself, it was tradition anyways. Fleur asked how long till they would be born, Astoria surprised her with her answer. It would take only half a year for all 5 to be born.

Harry was working hard on his plan to get some blood. Igor was going to be present at the Yule Ball. That was a perfect occasion for getting the much needed blood. He also learned that the cowardly Wormtail would lose a hand. Harry told Barty Crouch Jr, that if he did not need him to prove the innocence of Sirus Black, he wouldn't care if the part he lost was his head.

This made the man laughed, he was certainly glad he was not his enemy. "Since we can't be seen talking like this how is my friend Fenrir doing these days?" The Death Eater was laughing more these days than he had his entire life. "He is doing great, most of his pack can now have jobs, thanks to your pill. Lucius and Bellatrix bought enough bottles for the entire pack. Honestly you made them so cheap that a child could buy them on his allowance." Harry told him that he wanted to help all werewolves, and so the cost would have be low, he mentioned how people selling them would try to inflate the price for their own profit, that is why he had to publish the actual cost.

"You don't trust people easily do you?" Harry called it hazards of the profession. "So Professor Moody mind telling me why you and Mr. Potter are talking about?" Albus Dumbledore came down the same hallway. "Quidditch, I kept telling Harry that he should back some British teams, but he is insistent that he will back the Bulgarian National Team, I don't know why he would do that?" Harry smiled and told him he had to back his old friend after all, but if he had to back another team he was very interested in the French Team as well. Investing in quidditch was a traditional way to lower the amount he had to pay in taxes.

Harry it seems liked to keep his money moving, and not just sitting in the vault at the bank. Ragnarok his financial advisor would always find nice, stable investment for him and so the money he made during his bounty hunting continued to grow. Ragnarok of course took a great interest in making sure that happened, since he would get a 20 percent of all the gains. He then used the money to improve the infrastructure of the bank. Why last year alone, he had maintenance done on the rail system, and got a new set of carts.

"Quidditch, Really? I never pictured you liking the sport Alastor. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, specially after everything that happened this year. How is Mary?" Harry knew that he was going to talk about it. "My daughter is doing great, she is currently receiving private tutoring by her grandmother. She should be ready to attend Beaubaton's next year. And while we are on the subject I been offered a position as a new professor teaching dark arts. So I will be able to be with my precious child, Fleur is going to teach a class on charms."

Albus decided to make fun of him, and told him the salary of a professor was not as great, as say what he received bounty hunting. "Bounty hunting is a very dangerous profession, and I have a child and a wife to think about. Not to mention my other 5 children that will be born. My investments make me enough money, and my salary would cover most of our daily expenses, but thanks for the interest in my family, I would not expect that from you Albus."

Albus Dumbledore did not like the sound of the way Harry was calling him, he demanded to be called Headmaster Dumbledore, or at the very least Mr. Dumbledore. Harry looked at him with a cold stare, "When you call me by my proper name, I will do the same for you, so until you call me by my name, Harold Gaunt, I will call you Albus, and be thankful I don't use your nickname you got when you were a teacher, is that clear, Skippy?"

Albus was furious, "You just said you wouldn't use my nickname, and you just did.." Harry told him he did to make him know that he knew his friendliest nickname, he also knew the real cruel ones too. This made Dumbledore stop talking and left their presence in a hurry. But not before Mad Eye Moody asked him who would know the nastiest nicknames, he told him why not ask some of the ghosts, specially peeves he was the one who made up most of his nastier nicknames after all.

Harry was practicing his none lethal spells, which much to the surprise of Fleur were not exactly safe. His disarming spell kept literally disarming his target dummy, and his jinxes and curses kept making the poor dummy contort in shapes, that were not exactly healthy. "Why not try any charm?" Harry looked at Fleur and told her that charms was not exactly his strongest subject.

Fleur promised that after he lost, she would spend a few hours a day making sure he improved his charms, the loss would be a nice incentive for him to learn. Harry simply told her that spending time alone with her, was incentive enough, so he did not need to lose. Fleur laughed and asked if he would even consider surrendering? The look of his eyes told her that would never happen.

"So our precious daughter is safe back at the Delacour Manor, I hope she is behaving, or I will have to use the old Gaunt discipline tactics.." Fleur asked him what were those tactics. He told her it was for her to sleep on top of a bed of snakes for 1 week. "No discipline problems at your house then." Harry told her with a smile, that yes and no. Yes the discipline problems ended, but that was because the snakes kept complaining about the person's weight and how they could not sleep. But other than a few hundred snakes complaining, it is rather comfortable.

As fate would have it, Professor Filtwick began to teach them a tickle charm, that would make the person under the charm feel like he was being tickled by a thousand feathers. Both Victor and Cedric saw him practice the charm on a training dummy. and they both gave him the exact same look, the look that said don't even think about using that on me..

The potions was like always Snape tried to humiliate him by asking him to brew a potion that was clearly greatly above his grade, or that he should not even know. Harry brewing the potion to perfection, and looking rather bored while doing it. Today it was the strongest truth potion known to the magic world. He did something that he wished he never did. He made him drink it and he asked him what was his opinion on him.

Harry told him that he looked like a backstabbing thug, and was a cause of shame to the House founded by Salazar Slytherin. His favoritism showed that he had no faith in his own students, and his punishing the other houses, made him look like a coward that was afraid of facing some real competition. He was going to go on and say how he suspected him being the new lover of Albus Dumbledore, when he stopped him before he could say the name out loud.

On that day he made a promise to never, and I mean never make Harold Gaunt take a drop of veritaserum again. If he felt like that about him personally he could imagine what he would say about his character, or how many secrets he would expose if asked the wrong question. He was not gay and was not sleeping with Albus Dumbledore, but he could not sleep with the one woman who he truly loved, and that was Lily Evans.

He already hated Harry for being the child he should would want to have with Lily, but the fact that his bounty hunter career eclipsed his own, and made no short attempt in humiliating Lily was now the chief reason for his anger against Harry James Potter. He of course never realized that he brew a potion that would take a month in a few hours, and that he should have no knowledge on how to brew it.

Harry took off his clothes, and went to bed, and slept quite comfortably and happily with his beloved Fleur. She was held him rather close as he lay down on their bed. "Is that a wand in your pocket or are you really happy to be so close to me?" Harry did not even bother in telling her the answer, he simply kissed her with such passion that it look her a while to stop the kiss. "I take that as a yes, so what are you waiting for.. come and get me.."

He did not need to be reminded, and they began a long, session of touching, kissing, licking, and enjoying each other. Their foreplay made their love making even more passionate and Harry made sure to make their love making both memorable and last as long as possible. After a really long time making love, she began telling him that if this was a dream she hoped that she would not awake up. He told her the dream was finding someone like her and that she was willing to live with him, despite all the problems that he had caused her.

Fleur told him that she had no problems, and that she was happy to be the mother of Mary. "But since we are talking about something serious, have you considered the offer by Madame Maxine. Will you be a new professor of dark arts?" Harry told her that he would accept if she accepted the position as Professor of the charms class. She began to laugh, "Well it looks like you will be teaching for a while then, but I think you can still be an auror when our kids are teenagers. But before that, I will need you help with them, so you better be ready to deal with your kids and your students."

The very next day they both told Madame Maxine that she and her mate would accept her offer of teaching at their school, Olympe was one happy woman to hear them say that. She told them that they needed to review a few books to see which one they liked for their class. Harry flat out told her the book he wanted, and the book was a rather vicious book by the looks of the headmistress. "Harold, don't you think that is a rather graphic book?" Harry told her that he selected the book because it was very graphic in the illustrations, his students would absolutely love it.

"You haven't spent a hour as teacher and i already can tell several things. You are students will never be bored, I will be getting at least a dozen howlers by angry parents per week, and my hair will turn completely white worrying if the students will blow up half of my school while you teach them how to do the spells for your class." Harry's only defense was that at the very least it would be a very exciting school year. Olympe laughed and told him that she had no doubt about that. But first they needed to pass their last year, graduate and take the exam to take their positions as teachers, that is if they managed to survive their current tournament.

Harry told her that he would keep Fleur safe, and to worry about the fool that tries to harm her instead. He began walking to his assigned training field, and that was when Igor walked towards him. It looked like he had something serious in mind. That was until he began to lean on the practice dummy. "Something the matter, Headmaster Krakaroff?" Igor looked at him with a look of pain on his face. "I was just attacked by Mad Eye Moody, thinking he was looking at some death eater trying to kill him. Why do they hire someone who is mentally damaged like him, is something I will never know."

Harry told him to take off his robe and show him the injury. Igor tried to but clearly was too much in pain. Harry took care of his robes and saw a rather nasty cuts to his side, and they had the clear signs of being done with dark magic. "Well the good news is the cure is easy, the bad news is that I need to take a few vials of blood to test out which spell he used." Igor wanted the pain gone, so he agreed to let him take how many samples as he needed.

With 3 large vials of blood, and using 2 of them to identify the spell he cast a numbing charm on him, then he did the counter spell. this cause the that injured him to stop working, then a simply regeneration potion to close the wounds. When he asked what he would use the 3rd vial he told him he would keep it, in case he was attacked and needed a transfusion later. Igor thanked him for his kind treatment of his old teacher.

Harry walked towards the room of requirement, and the room allowed a meeting between Barty Crouch Jr, and Harold Gaunt to take place. He congratulated him on his control, that if he had done more, he would be taking a sample from a dead man. Barty told him he did not kill him, he would never deprive the joy of seeing him finally face justice from his master. Harry gave him the vial of blood, and told him that he should check if it would be enough. When Barty finished looking at it he told him he had more than enough. He told him that he would deliver it at the earliest possible opportunity.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The very next morning Igor Krakaroff was demanding to know if Dumbledore sent Alastor Moody to try and kill him. Harry wanted to say that was true, but that would work against his plans, he simply enjoyed watching Dumbledore make one excuse after another. Ranged from the time of the supposed attack, to Professor Moody being drunk.

Mad Eye Moody told the people gathered that what did they expect him to do. A known Death Eater came at him and caught him by surprise. Of course he expected Igor trying to kill him, so he defended himself. If anything Igor should be happy that he had such self control and managed to stop the brunt of his attack, when he realized that he was simply trying to talk to him in private. But never at any moment did he apologize, there was no way Mad Eye Moody would ever apologize to a Death Eater, and so Barty did not do so.

Harry looked particularly well rested, and with a happy expression on his face. This made Victor and Cedric not so comfortable. Victor had finally decided to ask why was he smiling like that. Harry simply told him that he finally was able to do a spell that did not blow his target dummy into splinters. "You know I always enjoy trying to challenge my skills, Victor. This should not come to you as a surprise."

Victor indeed remembered him always doing things like trying to learn a higher form of a spell or reading a magical university textbook, and all this he did for fun. Harry simply walked over to Igor, and asked him if he was doing alright? Igor was surprised by the question, and remembered that he had been a student in his Institute. "Yes, Harold I am doing just fine, but thank you for asking."

Ever since he came to Hogwarts he sometimes felt like someone was trying to read his mind. Having the skills of a master at Occlumency. The attempts always were failures but that did not mean it wasn't annoying. It was clear that Albus Dumbledore was trying to find out how much he actually knew. The old man was too stubborn to realize that invading Harry's mind was not as easy as he first believed.

The old man could not believe what happened next. "Oh, before I forget, I have to return to you your Occlumency Textbook. That really was a fascinating read. You wrote quite a few interesting theories on how to learn and teach it. Our Dark Arts Professor wanted to know when did you intend to publish it. She wants to use it as a classroom reading assignment."

"Headmaster Krakaroff, while I thank you for your high praise, you must have realized that it still needs a little work. I think by the end of the year, the book shall be ready to be evaluated by the publishers." Cedric knew that such a book would be sold at a high price and that meant that Harry would have a nice profit. "What do you intend to do with the profits from the book." Harry told him that he intended to invest it. Ragnarok had offered him a few more shares of Gringotts. He told him he would use the investment to renovate the interior of the bank.

Draco took the time to ask him if he always let someone like a goblin give him investment advice. Harry simply told him to ask his father. If it was wise to let goblins help you invest your money? Several of the professors knew the answer to that question. A to a goblin specially one that worked in a bank, making a profit was an everyday thing. They were careful, wise, and developed cunning investment strategies. They would never suffer losses in their investments, which is why Gringotts branches existed all over the magical world.

Fleur kissed him tenderly on his cheek and thanked him for letting her sleep a little more. "Do you want to eat our lunch by the great lake or do you want to spar with me some more?" Fleur told him that she wanted him far away from the lake, so the obvious answer was they would spar. They both were greeted by a house elf that took care of the carriage.

"Excuse me, I hate to bother you. But Madame Maxine would like to have a word with you, Mr. Gaunt." Harry told the nice elf that it was no bother, and thanked him for delivering the message. He told him that if he would do him the kindness of telling Madame Maxine that he would meet her after he and his beloved Fleur had breakfast. The house elf was happy to do him this favor, and left happier than when he entered the great hall.

"Why are you always so kind to house elves? I mean I have nothing against doing that. But it always makes me wonder." Harry realized that maybe she forgot or he never got a chance to tell her. But this was a situation that he would remedy now. "Twinkle was the house elf, that took care of me as a baby, and she gave up her own life to save me. In a way that house elf was kinder to me than my own mother."

"So you treat them nicely as a form of gratitude. Is that really all the reason? You didn't date a house elf by any chance." Harry knew where this was going. "No, the only times I ever fell in love where one with Astoria, but I couldn't really have a relationship with her, well not with my necessity of air. I am now thanks to you getting me to have 3 kids with her. The only other time is this jealous Veela, you should know her, you look at her every morning when you are fixing your hair."

She punched him on the shoulder. "Can you blame me? You are skilled, cunning. handsome, a wonderful lover. How could I not be afraid that someone will try to steal you away from me?" He held her close and kissed her on her lips, "I am not that good looking, you do remember all those scars. I am only a good lover, because I want you to be enjoy our love making, and you forgot to mention that I am yours. So come one, we have a few charms I am going to need help with, and you a few curses I want to show you."

Their sparing matches kept getting more and more heated. He kept catching her by surprise. He even transfigured a long into a full adult lion. That lion kept them apart giving him enough time to transfigure the grass around her into chains that attached to her ankles. She dispelled them but not before feeling a hundred hands tickle her and her having to laugh so much that she could not stand up.

"Enough, enough, how about we call it a draw, and you show me those curses you told me about." He used his transfigure lion to show her what each of the curses did. And none of them were pleasant by the look of the way the poor lion was reacting. After a few minutes she got the curses down and she asked him why she needed to learn curses, his answer was that the duels were coming, and for her own personal protection. With a blush on her face she told him that she had him, what could possibly cause her any harm?

He told her that he was not taking any risks. Constant vigilance was the way to live longer, never stop watching your surroundings and be aware of everything around yourself. She decided to tease him a bit by answering, "Yes, Professor Gaunt." Madame Maxine saw him show her the curses and decided to simply watch, but when she teased him with that reply she just had to join in the conversations.

"The tournament is not over, and you still haven't graduated or passed your exam, and you are practicing your teaching already? I sort of feel bad for that lion. But it was a good way to teach those curses, with a little practice you could make that into a rather amusing lesson." Harry simply told her that she did not need to worry about Fluffy. He was a tough cat, he could take a beating.

Madame Maxine could not help but to laugh when she heard him call the lion Fluffy. I swear that you are just as bad as my boyfriend. He is the grounds keeper here, he calls a 3 headed dog just the same name. "Must be really friendly then. Isn't that right Fluffy?" The big lion started to rub on his leg and purr when he scratch behind his ears.

"Alright Fluffy, back you go to the savanna, hope your cubs haven't destroyed that log." Fluffy got on his shoulders and gave him a few quick licks on his face. Fleur and Olympe looked surprised. "What I did the motions and spell to transfigure the log, but I switched it with Fluffy using shadow magic. He has 5 adorable cubs and looks after them when their mother is off hunting. When they can take care of themselves, he will return home. Every house needs a family pet after all."

Madame Maxine asked him how did he meet Fluffy, he simply told them that he saved him from some poachers a few years back, while he was off hunting some bounty. He followed him and even helped kill the bounty. He was about to leave when he tackled him and began to lick his face. For a moment Harry felt like he was going to be lunch, but the purring made it obvious that he was grateful for what he had done for him.

"He has been my household pet ever since, I only let him go to the savanna because he really wanted to have a mate and a few cubs. They will come with him after he returns, the house elves will take good care of him and his cubs. I would never deprive Fluffy the joy of seeing his cubs grow up." Very frightening idea, but at the same time a tender sentiment.

"But how is his hide tough enough to resist magic?" Harry told him that Fluffy's grandmother was a shadow panther. How else would he be able to return to his mate and cubs using shadows to travel?" Fleur looked confused, "Yes, I did substitute the log, and I am bringing that log back. So Fluffy has to return on his own. I can't do several spells at the same time, at least not yet."

The group were interrupted by a rather sinister dressed group of people. "Highgrum, I told you a thousand times to wait till I am lone. What is so urgent that you need to frighten Madame Maxine and my wife?" Highgrum looked rather apologetic, he stepped forward, "The office wants to speak with you for a moment, they need to listen to the reason that you will not accept bounties from the Order of Phoenix or Albus Dumbledore."

"Highgrum, I told you and my other students, Albus Dumbledore is a scumbag, he should be called a dark lord, I have no idea why he never is, but I have already told you and those in your group the reasons why." Highgrum was not stopping his constant reply that he needed to speak to the head office. "A few hours, but so help you if my wife is hurt when I am not here. You know what happens when I get really angry..."

"No need to concern yourself, Lord Gaunt. I and your other students will remain to safe guard your beloved bride. She will not get as much as a paper cut under our watch." Harry took the portkey from Highgrum. He left towards the place they called the office. Fleur asked the only woman in the group why did Highgrum talked to him as if he was his student.

"Because that is what he is to our group. We had been bounty hunters that had been tricked to work for criminals, and criminal groups, he took all of use out in a matter of minutes, and when we explained what we were doing, he taught us the ethics and morals of the House of Gaunt. He taught us combat, ethics, hunting, and capture techniques, I do not exaggerate but were it not for his teachings we would all be dead by now. So we will always be loyal to Lord Harold Gaunt."

Fleur looked at the woman and decided to ask her point blank if she was in love with her husband. He did not look at her, trying to hide her blushing face. "Knowing him like you do, could not fall in love with him? I respect his wishes, he chose you as the one he will live, love and protect. But if he asked I would be his mistress in a heart beat. Sadly I know he never would do that."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

Harry decided to go right back to the bounty hunter's office. The head of the office was a very big, and heavy scarred man. "Harold. I see that your students managed to give you my message. Good. Would you tell me why you still persist in not allowing any of your students from taking bounties from someone like Albus Dumbledore?" The man had not even managed to let him take a seat and he decided to ask him point blank this..

"Thor, I know you would like to take bounties from Dumbledore, I imagine they pay well. But the man is a complete scumbag, he can not be trusted. I wouldn't put it past him to use our bounty hunters, and they killed them rather than pay them. He must be a master at the shrinking charm, because that would be the only way he could pack so many skeletons into one closet."

Thor was a very money oriented bounty hunter. His only form of happiness was having lots of cold hard cash. Having grown up most of his youth out on the streets, it was understandable, but that did not mean he was suicidal. Shadow was an old acquaintance. The sometimes had to do work together, either he was a body guard, or Thor was, but after so many contracts together they had a trusting relationship.

"If you say Dumbledore is a risk to us bounties, why not simply eliminate the pest and be done with it? He constantly sending request and contract proposals to your office and your students most of the time." That made the situation crystal clear. "He is trying to get my students and those near me killed, so that I would be without any backup. He is dead set of seeing me die on his tournament."

Thor got up and offered him a cup of tea, which he accepted. "Why would the champion of light want to kill you?" Harry took a sip of his cup and looked at Thor. "He wants the last of the deadly hallows. I have the stone with me at all times, and he wants to have it. He has the cloak from the Potters, and the Elder wand from his lover's cold hands. He wants to be the master of death."

"Can you blame him? Dying is not something anyone wants to do." Harry smiled at Thor. "It is one thing to want to avoid death, it is entirely different what the foul git has been doing. He manipulated Tom Riddle, used his friend to tell him about the horcrux. He even went as far as do things to him while he was student. Dumbledore has the Elder wand so of course Tom would want a form of to counter the power of the wand. But even he did not realize the damage creating a horcrux does to a person."

"He was removed from the House of Gaunt, by the multiple murder accusations, and this was done so that the House of Gaunt did not have an heir. Without an heir if Dumbledore kills Tom, then he can claim the last of the deadly hallows as a the winner's boon. Trust me he seduced his lover just to be able to get the Elder wand, and I don't even want to think what he did to James Potter to get the cloak."

"You know you could expose him. But the fact that you haven't means only one thing. You need hard proof." Harry simply told Thor that the bastard was well respected, and most of the magical world believed that he was a force for good. He needed some major evidence or at the very least somehow restore Tom Riddle well enough, so that he could be able to testify against Dumbledore. Not to mention clearing him of those killings that Dumbledore used to label him a dark lord in the first place.

But this was not as easy as he would have wanted. The fact remains that Tom Riddle was currently a wraith. He needed to resurrect him before he could deal with his last horcrux, his familiar. Thor agreed that the office would not take any contracts or requests from Albus Dumbledore. The Shadow's theory was plausible enough to convince him of the need to tell the entire office.

The very next moment he used a magical item in the room, to call all the bounties back for a general assembly. Hundreds of bounty hunters dropped their current activities and went back to the office. In the main hall Thor waited for the last of his bounty hunters to show. The only one missing was one that had indeed done a contract for Albus Dumbledore.

Harry asked for the name and with that information he used the ring. The spectral form of the dead hunter appeared. Harry asked how he met his end. The young woman told the entire guild present that Albus Dumbledore asked her to try and get the manuscript from a printer. It was the manuscript for the Occlumency textbook Harry had been writing and was ready to be published.

She of course saw the name of the author and pretended to fail in getting it. This upset Albus Dumbledore so much that he used the killing curse on her and ended her life. So in front of everyone present the specter of one of their one told the entire group assembled, that the supposed Champion of Light, had used an unforgivable curse to end her life.

Harry thanked her as she banished. Thor stood and told the bounty hunters present that for now and for the remainder of eternity. Albus Dumbledore was a persona non grata. He would never be welcomed again in their office, and neither would be any contracts or requests that he sent or that others sent that would benefit him. The rage at the actions done by Albus Dumbledore could clearly be felt in the hall.

"Shadow, we will stop our bounty hunting activities. From now till that bastard pays for his evil deeds. We bounty hunters will hunt for evidence of his evil activities. We can not allow such an act to remain unpunished. You may continue with your plans, but if you need aid, you only have to ask."

When he got back to where Fleur was she of course asked him what the office wanted. "Just wanted to know why I don't trust Albus Dumbledore. Nothing major. Did anything happen while I was gone?" Fleur laughed and told him that he was gone a few hours, half a day at most. It was not like he went missing for years. "Well what can I say I really miss you when you are not near me." Harry kissed her on her lips and she was happy to know that he too felt like she did.

"So where are my students?" Fleur told them that they had been recalled to the office. "So do you feel like eating dinner, cause I am starving." Again she laughed and told him that she saved some food for him from her dinner. But if things went her way she was going to ask for something in return. "What would you ask?" Fleur pressed her body closer to his and whispered tender loving care.

"Didn't I just finish telling you I am starving... once I eat my food, then I will put that energy to good use with you." You never saw someone run into the carriage and bring a bad full of food so fast in your life. She was gone and back under 3 minutes flat. "Then open your mouth, over the gums, look out stomach for here it comes." He and Fleur enjoyed a nice meal together, but to be fair Harry was the one that ate most of the food.

As he finished he sent his shadow to take care of the clean up. Harry carried her bridal style to their room. Fleur had the decency to activate a silence charm on the room. The love making made all previous times seem like practice. They kept going at it, 3 hours and 58 minutes later she was exhausted and smiling like she had the time of her life.

"Harold, how is it that you keep getting better and better?" Harry smiled and placed kisses all over her face. "Because I always want to make you happy. I love you, Fleur. What else could I do?" The two fell asleep in each others arms and Fleur had a dream about the future again, and he saw Harry dressed in rather impressive robes, and she was with their 4 daughters. Harry had just accepted the position of Minister of Magic for France. Sebastian looking rather happy about it.

"Harold, how do you feel when this whole tournament and Dumblepedo business is over with we have 3 more girls?" Harry laughed and looked at his beloved. "You are the one that is going to have to give birth to those 3 daughters. So as long as you agree I have no reason to deny you your wish." She began to whisper about her dream, and he continued to laugh.

"By the sounds of it you two had a very nice night. Why was Fleur the only one in my entire year to have this much luck." Fleur glared at her classmate. "Luck has nothing to do with it. I worked hard to have a figure that would be desirable. I studied and honed my skills to be useful and I tried my very best to be understanding and have patience to listen to my husband's point of view. It was not luck, It was hard work. So if you stop making excuses and do the work, I don't see the reason you can't find a guy to make you as happy as mine does."

For one second she was outraged by what Fleur told her. But deep down she knew that she was obtain anything good in life you had to work hard to get it, why would love be any different. She thanked her for the advice and she and Harry went towards their classes.

There were some classes that he simply wanted to kill the teachers. Severus Snape constantly trying to make him look like an absolute idiot, and having to sit through the absolute biased retelling of the goblin wars were two of his least favorite classes. No matter how much Snape tried he would make sure he swallowed his own words.

He often tried to make it suggestions that there was an actual better way to brew the potion the rest of the class was doing. He had to stay a whole month with Nicholas Flamel, you better believe that he would learn how to brew like a master. Every suggestion was followed by the students and true enough they were right. It made the whole brewing of the potions a lot easier.

Snape finally had it and flat out told him if he could do the job better, then why not simply teach a lesson. Snape told him if he did not teach the lesson well, he should pay him 100 galleons for his insulting behavior and admit he was just showing off. It was the basic put your money where your mouth is bet.

So Harry did just that. He reassigned the work teams, and allowed people that knew each other to work together. "Now please, take your seats, I am your teacher for this class. You may call me Mr. Gaunt. Today I have a very fun potion for you to learn. Today we will learn how to brew a potion our dear Pofessor Snape likes so very much, that's right class. Today I will teach you how to brew the polyjuice potion."

Snape could already count the money and taste the sweet taste of revenge. Harry began to explain the actual potion and what they needed, and he even bough enough potion ingredients for everyone. He told them the potion traditionally would take a long time to brew, but thanks to a few tricks of the trade he knew, the potion would be done by the end of the class.

He told them how much to use, when and what to do. He walked around answering questions by all the students. He even told them a few practical uses for the potion. "This potion is a life saver, if a muggle tries to attack you and you can't use magic. You simply take a sip and you can get away from the attacker. But I highly discourage the frequent use. Your body will form a resistance to it, and you will have to drink more and more of it, and too much could be toxic to your body and could cause you harm. Isn't that right, Severus?"

Snape was furious at the mention of that. He immediatly knew that he must have known what he did during his youth, and the real story about how he tried to make Sirius Black loss face and potentially sent to prison. But he was watching him give his pathetic lesson. There was no way they would be able to get the potion right. The students of his own house needed help just passing, the rest he considered even dumber.

At the end of the class Harry told them to drink the potion. In a matter of minutes, the entire class looked like the boys of a different table. In short the potion was a complete success. With a motion of his wand, everyone returned to normal. He even told them that he could tell who they were even when they changed. One students ask how. "Your body may change, but your shadow is always the same. I can always tell who you are by asking your shadow."

Snape did not look at all happy, this was not what he had planned. This was his chance to utterly humiliate the Potter spawn. His hatred of James Potter blind him to the fact, that Harry did not consider himself a Potter, he would never call himself a Potter, and he hated the entire Potter family as much as he did or in case of Lily Evans even more.

"Well Snape, I win I will be expecting you to pay me those galleons, but knowing you will try to make some excuse about not making the bet, and that it was all a learning exercise, or worse a bit of vocational advide." Snape could not deny that he did not possess the galleons his family was not that well off, and he was not paid that much.

"So instead you will stop with these little challenges and I will consider your debt paid. But so help me if you continue these challenges. I will make you take truth serum and tell Rita Skeeter the secret behind the one student you got knocked up and tried to blame it on Sirius Black."

Snape called his bluff and told him he was always careful of what he put into his body. There was no way for Harry to make him drink such a strong potion. Harry decided to drop a few hints, it could be in his morning juice, or it could drop from the ceiling and down into his mouth as he yawned in the morning. Or it could be in the bucket that would fall on his head in one of his clases.

"I hate anything related to the Potters and that includes you Harry James Potter. You are the child that was born from Lily Evans sleeping with that good for nothing you should call your father." Harry simply looked at Snape, and he did not see anger in his eyes. "If you expect me to hit you, or for me to defend the Potter family, then you are sorely mistaken. I keep telling Dumbledore this but he doesn't listen, what can expect from his lackey."

"My name is Harold Gaunt, and by such I have nothing to do with that child abusing pair of gits, that you call the Potters. The only good thing that ever came out of that pair was Mary, my daughter. If I am willing to threaten them to rescue one child, what makes you think I would cry a single tear if they both burst into flames?"


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The rest of the classes where not as bad. He enjoyed some of them. The way Barty was teaching his class, they might as well take the words defense against and be honest. It was a dark arts class. A very mild, water down, and particularly simple dark arts class. Harry took the time in that class to take a nice nap. To bad his snoring kept bothering the other students.

At the end of class Barty began to touch his shoulder to try and wake him up. When that did not work he flat out pushed him off his chair. "Hey, that was uncalled for." Harry got up from the ground. "So you were pretending to be asleep this entire time? Why would you do that?" He glared at the man pretending to be Mad Eye Moody. "To provide you with a good reason for us to meet in private. I thought that you might have news about the ritual."

"What about privacy?" Barty clearly did not see his hand move when he touched his shoulder. "When you first touched me, I placed a silence charm on the room. I was just waiting for the students to leave, Albus would read them like an open book after all." Barty apologized. "It just made me look like a very boring teacher. I did not like that feeling."

"Well.. what news do you have on your end? or do I need to somehow think of a way to get yet another component for the ritual?" Barty thanked him for that and asked him why was he doing so much for a ritual for the man that once tried to kill him. "He was under the imperius curse that Dumblepedo did on him when he was a last year student. Never mind that he is my cousin. And last I could meet and become friends with Hilsa." Barty did not know he was under the imperius curse all this time. "The curse broke when he was struck by the killing curse that was meant for me."

"Why not expose Dumbledore as having used an unforgivable curse? That is a life sentence after all." Harry simply glared at Barty. "That is why we need Tom's testimony. But that is a merciful punishment compared to what I have planned for that freak. Trust me, it is simply so good that it would make Bellatrix laugh."

"Well Mr. Gaunt I hope we will not have another repeat of this behavior in my class. Or I swear I will turn you into a ferret for a day." Harry pretended to apologize telling him that the next part of the Tournament made him lose a little sleep. Barty decided to play along and told him that he had a sleeping potion for that, he should ask him for that before he had to sleep in his class.

"Boy I never thought I would see the day, that you would be held back because you got in trouble with a professor. I swear that never happened to you in Beaubatons. You better behave, or we will have trouble disciplining our kids." Fleur was clearly having fun telling him these things. "Or maybe we should cut back on our love making sessions.. I didn't know you were so tired after sleeping with me..." Ok, this was headed into dangerous territory. He kissed Fleur and whispered that he would explain everything tonight, so she did not need to jump to conclusions.

"Excuse me but you do realize that you have a class with me next, right?" Professor McGonagall was clearly upset about something. "Sorry, Professor but my husband sometimes gets this romantic impressions and I really don't want to stop him. I also love you, my beloved husband, and yes I do agree that waiting for us to have one more child seems like a waste of time, but the professors are right. We need to focus on the tournament."

"I have nothing against a couple having a few romantic moments, as long as they are in time for my class. Which by the way started 5 minutes ago." They both rushed to the door she was holding open. "Lovebirds and their hormones.. Ah to be young and in love. How I envy them." Professor told him that she had planned for them to do some more transfigurations. A pin cushion into a mouse. It was nothing too difficult. At the very least not for Harry.

During the class he kept changing that pin cushion into every kind of rat, mouse, or bat he could think off. By the end he transfigured it into a miniature statue of Albus Dumbledore. "Well the headmaster will positively love to see that statue. He will be very happy to see that you think of him." Harry had to tell her that he wanted to make a miniature statue of a sewer rat, but when he tried it turned into Albus Dumbledore. Minerva turned it back into the original pin cushion.

"Now if I could only get this voodoo doll to work.. I even have some nice pins for it.. but for some reason it simply doesn't work." Little did he know that the doll was actually working. Harry kept stabbing the dolls family jewels with the pin. Albus simply had a lot of pain reducing potions on hand. This however did make it quite uncomfortable to sit down on his favorite chair.

After 2 days of doing that Harry decided that since it did not work he might as well get rid of it, much to the happiness of Albus Dumbledore, but that too was short lived. He threw it down a toilet into the castles sewage. Dumbledore had to endure that smell until it finally came out and Dumbledore found it, cleaned it and put it in the more secure place he could find. His closet.

If Albus Dumbledore hated Harry James Potter before, this pretty much made his hate him even more than Cornelius Fudge. He was from that moment on hoping that someone in the duels humiliated him till he committed suicide to escape the public ridicule. "That brat shall pay for destroying my plans, and threatening to expose the darkest secrets in my past, but this last bit. If Voldermort does not kill him, then I shall try my very best to send him to Hell."

There were only 2 tasks left and so Harry did not have the luxury of time. As far as he knew the resurrection ritual was going according to plan. He managed to enrage Albus Dumbledore enough that rational thought was out the window, and would be influenced by his rage. An enemy blind with rage made mistakes and that is exactly what Harry wanted.. Exposing Dumbledore for what he really was would be that much easier, without his fake appearance of a kindly old man.

At night in their room, Harry explained everything he could to Fleur. But he could not go into great detail because his beloved had not mastered the art of blocking her mind to outside intruders, Occlumency was a very hard disciple to learn, and even with his book the task of learning it was not something that someone could do in less than 3 years.

"So all this time you been trying to expose Albus Dumbledore. I know the man is vile, cruel and selfish. But all of the magical world knows him as a savior and hero. How in the world are you going to expose someone like that, it would create chaos, a sheer panic at the very least." Harry knew what his beloved was trying to say, and he told her that if he did not expose him now. There was a chance that he might get the last of the deadly hallows and then stopping him would be impossible.

"I need to make your future safe, for our family, for you and for all the children that will be born from our own children. I love you, Fleur. I want to make this world safer so that one day I might be able live the rest of my days with you. But I will make your life and that of our children safe, even if I have to risk my life to do so."

Fleur grabbed him close and with her face close to him. "You better make it out of this alive, because without you I have no reason to go on." She began to cry imagining what would be like to bury her husband.

The day of the duels finally arrived, the excitement was clearly felt in the arena, well if you managed to look past the glare of Severus Snape and the sour look on Dumbledore's face that is. The too men where not too happy to learn that Harry had actually sent the real copy of his Occlumency Textbook in secret, and the one they tried to steal was in fact a romance book written where Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were a couple of lovers that tried to get the magical world to accept their love. The real title of the manuscript, Dungeon Lovers.

Minerva read the manuscript after she found it in the garbage bin outside the office of Albus Dumbledore, she had to admit, it was a rather interesting read. She even found some of the remarks to be rather funny. So she decided to actually send that manuscript to a publisher she knew. The publisher printed the book and was an instant hit. In the first day out in bookstores it was sold out, even Snape and Dumbledore could not get a copy of the book, that is how fast the book sold out.

In truth Tom Riddle and the Death Eaters bough each a few of the books, one for themselves, and 2 or 3 as presents to friends and family members, Bellatrix even sent one to Sirius Black. There was laughter in all of Azkaban after he began to read the book out loud for all the other prisoners to hear. The dementors seemed rather happy too. For reasons they were not willing to disclose.

The first duel was between Cedric and Victor and they fought like their lives depended on it. Victor switched between transfiguring the ground and casting curses, Cedric kept charming the transfigured monsters and kept tying to jinx Victor into the the next life. 30 minutes and severe damage to the arena, the victory was called for Victor Krum, both Cedric and Victor congratulated each other for a well fought duel.

The next match was Fleur against Harry. She just had to tell him not to take it easy on him. If there was a time she ever regretted saying anything this was it. Fluffy and his mate were called in and with a bit of magic the two lions were transformed into a 2 headed 9 foot tall lion, that could breath fire. Fleur tried to charm the monster and tried to evade his claws and fire breath.

She tried to jinx Harry to fall on the path of the lion and force him to quit, but instead he reflected the jinx and she was the one to fall, in a matter of 10 minutes she finally said that she surrendered and the stadium was heard clapping as the victory was called for Harry James Potter. Harry turned the two lions back to normal and thanked them for their help, with a quick lick to the face he knew that they were happy to see him and sent them back to where their cubs were waiting for them, to hear their parents latest adventure.

"You did ask me not to take it easy on you, happy now my love?" Fleur couldn't help but to smile at him. "Ask me that again after tonight. I will make you sweat as much as I did in that duel.."

The final duel would take tomorrow to allow the duelist time to rest and be prepared for the final duel. Victor looked rather happy to get some rest and he told him that he did not want him to hold back. Fleur was near and told Victor that he was going to regret saying that. Cedric asked him how did he get the lions to breath fire like that, and he simply said that maybe Fluffy had a few too many peppers in his lunch.. this made all that heard him laugh really hard.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The final match of the duels was about to begin. It was Harry James Potter vs. Victor Krum. You could see Harry glaring at Bagman for mentioning the Potter name so many times already. In truth it was not his fault, the Cup has chosen that name. But that did not mean that Harry was not angry as all hell about it. Fleur simply told him that she would help him relax later.

Harry stood at the ready, except he did not have his wand in hand. This made Victor start to get worried, the fact that they were in a place with plenty of shadows did not help him at all. When the match started Harry simply went and used his shadow magic, out of the shadows 30 arms came out, wailing like the sounds of dead people trying to drag him down to the underworld.

Victor did a valiant effort to avoid the arms, that is when it hit him. It was a stunning spell right in the gut, and Harry was ready to end the match with a disarming spell. Victor was defeated and Harry helped him up, and asked what was the deal with the arms. "Illusion spell, what else could it be?" Victor hit him on the shoulder and told him to remind him to never be his enemy.

Ludo Bagman congratulated the duelist and told them that the final challenge would be delayed for 1 week. It seems that they still had some of the challenge preparations were giving them a hard time. Victor wanted to be back at his school, Fleur wanted to see Mary and spend some time talking about being a family, and Harry simply hated the idea of being stuck in Hogwarts for 1 more week. The last pieces of his plan were already in place, Dumbledore's days as a champion of light were going to come to an end soon enough.

Fleur and Harry spent the entire week working together on how would they find the exit out of the legendary labyrinth where a minotaur was held. It was a legendary tale of Greek cruelty against a normally peaceful magical being. But it proved to be quite the mental challenge. Some magic stores even made a board game out of the story. Which is exactly what Fleur and Harry were doing. Playing the board game, for some odd reason, Harry kept making his piece lose every single time.

"I swear you are letting me win on purpose." Fleur clearly did not like that. Harry simply mentioned that his piece looked a lot like Albus Dumbledore, which funny enough it did. So Fleur changed it with some magic and as soon as she did that, Harry was winning every single game. "Do you think you will ever forgive Dumbledore?" Harry simply asked what were the chances of pigs growing wings and learning to fly?

"The bastard knew Sirius Black was innocent, and did nothing to stop the trial, or helped him be declared innocent. He is still in Azkaban for something he did not do. All to protect his favorite little plaything, Peter Pettigrew." When he remembered that he made himself wonder, why did Tom Riddle trust the git in the first place.

Little did Harry know that Peter Pettigrew was under a spell at the time, and after finally breaking free he swore revenge against Dumbledore for using him against his fellow marauder. To this day he has been sorry to ever revealing the secret location of the Potters down when they were hidden in their family summer house at Godric's Hollow.

"Well I think we had more than enough about this game, at least till Mary joins us in a game. But please, Fleur, please let not play Clue again. That is not an appropriate game for someone so young." Fleur was surprised to see that he was already showing fatherly concerns, she even teased him what he would act like when his daughter brought home her first boyfriend. Harry simply said that he would treat his little girl in an honorable fashion or kiss having a good dream good bye.

When she asked him how he would do that, he simply said that there was a potion, colorless, tasteless, and could be added to any drink that caused the drinker 10 years of the most horrible nightmares the drinker could ever experience, and he just happen to know the formula for it. Fleur asked him what his worst nightmare was, Harry told her he was living it, being called a Potter was his worst nightmare.

"Harry whether we like it or not. Lily Potter and James Potter are going to be the grandparents of our children. Why not forgive them and try to patch things up?" Harry looked at Fleur and he simply could not believe the question. "After all the abuse and hell they put me through, do you honestly think I want those freaks anywhere near my kids?" Fleur saw where he was coming from and had to agree that she did not want their children be abused like their father was.

"Speaking of kids, once our little family is safe how many girls are we talking about." Harry told her that they had talked about it before. She blushed and remember the one night that they were forced to sleep apart. "Let's deal with Dumblepedo and then we can concentrate on how many little girls we will have, at the very list so far we have 1."

For them to spend some time together and she decided to help him with charms. Magic was closely linked to the emotions of a person. For him to be able to be so destructive meant that he was channeling his anger, but for charms he needed kinder and more gentle emotions.

"For charms, when you do a charm think about me, think of our family, think about our daughter." Harry was confused was he supposed to think about all this while casting a spell. He knew that multitasking was one of Fleur's talents, but this.. It was much simply cast something to restrain, cut, crush or simply incinerate.

He tried a levitation charm, a real easy one, and he ended up sending a tree so high into the air and after it fell it was cracks into pieces. "Well you were not kidding, you really aren't that able with this kind of magic. But don't worry we have time, just the rest of our lives together, you will get it eventually."

He began thinking about Dumbledore in Azkaban prison for life. Then he tried that charm again, and sure enough he did just fine. "See just like that, what were you thinking about?" Harry did not want to tell her. "Harry don't tell me you were thinking about us in bed, because if you did I swear I will slap you." Harry told her that his thought was not that innocent.

"Ok, so tell me what did you think about." Harry told her he imagined Dumbledore in Azkaban being beaten to a bloody pulp by his fellow inmates. "And that made you feel happy? Harold Gaunt are you not happy with me? Tell me the truth what do you feel about me and our daughter?"

Harry looked at her and told her that he felt love, passion and fear for her safety, his daughter love and worry. "So thinking about Dumbledore made you feel just a little happy?" Harry had to admit that was true, "What could you think of happening to Dumbledore that made you really happy?"

Well it was something that could never happen, but still he imagined it. Sure enough one of the tree pieces did exactly like the tree before. "What did you picture?" Harry told her that he imagine Dumbledore confess about everything he did and did not do and Sirius would be declared innocent. She could see that he really did care about what happened to Sirius Black.

"Well just think happy thoughts before you cast a charm and you should be fine." Harry could only tell her that he had very few of those in his past, Fleur held him close, "Don't worry about that, my love. We will make some together.. We have all of our lives ahead of us after all."

Draco Malfoy decided to wait till they finished casting magic to come close to him. "I hate to interrupt but I have a message that I must deliver, and my father was very insistent that it be done as quickly as possible." Harry looked at him and he took on a very profesional demeanor. "Speak, Let's hear his message. But it better be important."

"The only thing he told me was that the snake is hidden in the hedges of the rose garden. I have no idea what it means." Harry took a second to form his own message. "Very well, tell him that the moongose should be out by the roses and the rat should be in the pot." Draco asked him what this whole thing was about. Harry asking him if he knew Occlumency, and of course he did not. Then he simply told him that without knowing Occlumency he should be happy enough just delivering messages.

He complained about not being taken seriously and left to deliver his message. "I know Occlumency, so that excuse will not work with me. So spill it what is that all about?" Harry told her it was about a simple meeting that he would have after the tournament. Lucius simply wanted to make sure he would not miss it, or that they would be interrupted.

The code was not hard to figure out, Tom Riddle would be out by a garden and Dumbledore would be outside the garden watching so Tom should be careful, but the thing about the rat did not make any sense. "Anything you want for dinner?" Harry decided to play a joke on her, "How about a nice stew, with plenty of vegetables?" Fleur asked him if that was not to heavy for dinner. "We have a long night ahead of us, we might need the extra energy..."

Everything was in place, everything was going according to plan, so of course he was getting ready for something to mess it up. If he was right there was going to be a maze they need to get through and lots of traps, monsters more than likely, Rubis Hagrid was a person who just loved magical creatures.

He was getting ready for everything he could possibly need, from a directional spell to a magical eye that could fly and show him what was around him. The last bit was a tablet that acted as a sensor and gave him an updating map of his surroundings. He made that tablet as soon as he heard the Weasley twins tell someone about the marauder's map.

Against his request Fleur decided for a light dinner, and she told him that he would need the energy since next day, it was her turn to receive help with the dark arts spells that she wanted some help with. He could imagine a few spells that could be useful in the maze and told her that he already had a lesson planned, that she was going to need her sleep too.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms and she had a dream about a graveyard, and Harry was talking to a strangely dressed wizard. He touched a snake and the man changed shape. One of the people in the group tried to attack the man, only to have Harry save his life. Then all the people around him vanished and so did he.

Harry slept and had a dream of him walking along Mary and she was dressed in a wedding dress. Lucius and Draco were standing by the groom. Draco told him, "If someone told me that one day your daughter and my son would be getting married. I would call the fool the biggest liar in the world." Harry looked at him,"I know what you mean. I guess there really is nothing we can do, since they obviously love each other."

The Lucius came next to the two and told them to smile for pete's sake they children where getting married, it wasn't a funeral.. smile, and he happy for their children. "Like you were when yours got married to Granger?" Lucius nodded. "She makes my son happy, and she is happy. What could possibly be wrong with that?"

When Harry saw Tom Riddle being the one that was the one conducting the ceremony, dressed in official robes. Harry woke up and it was a dream that occupied his mind for a few minutes till he had breakfast.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter, This is just a fan fiction

The stunned faces of every other participant was clear. Harry knew something like this could happen, the message made perfect sense. They made a maze, a maze out of hedges that usually decorated the outside of a muggle home. But he knew that this maze was not unoccupied. He could clearly hear the sound of claws and other creatures moving.

"The Goblet is the goal. You will each leave as your standing and try to navigate this maze, whoever finds the Cup first is the winner of this tournament. As its stands Harry James Potter, Victor Krum, Cedric Drigory and Fleur Delacour. You will leave in that order with a 1 minute delay between, do you have any questions?" Fleur asked what to do in case of emergencies. Ludo told her that they should send red sparks and help would find them.

Harry was tempted to use his shadow magic and travel where the cup was and get this whole blasted tournament over with, but where is the fun in doing that? He got past the some monsters and he finally came upon a sphinx. A lady sphinx by the looks of it. "Looks like you are having breakfast, I hate to intrude such a beautiful young lady, but I really need to get to the end of this corridor.

"My thanks for the complement, but I am not as young as I look, so either answer my riddle or you will wait for me to finish my meal, and then I can fight you." Harry did not want to kill her, so he asked for the riddle, she could finish her meal while he worked on the riddle. "Very well, The young do not need it, the adults buy it and the old end up using it. What am I?"

The sphinx continued with her meal, and Harry did the only thing he could, waited till the lady finished her breakfast, she did rather quickly. He conjured a cup of juice from the castle, and she was happy to accept. "I hope everyone is a polite as you, well what is the answer or do we fight?" Harry took his handkerchief and cleaned a spot that she had missed. "A coffin, dear lady, A coffin." The sphinx moved aside and let him pass. "You have been so polite, that if you need my help once, you need only call my name, I am Endora."

Harry thanked her and he ran towards the cup and sure enough the cup was indeed a portkey. "The master still needs a bit of flesh from an ally, I hope they take it from you." Wormtail was clearly was not happy to find that someone would be missing a hand. Harry did not even ask, he simply used a cutting spell and did as the ritual required and threw the hand in the pot. Wormtail was crying over and over about his hand. Lucius finally got sick of it and made the man regrow his hand with a potion.

"It's the very least you can do after what you did to your friend. Be grateful I did not chose your head." Bellatrix clearly found it rather funny, "I would have paid real gold to see that." Well as the ritual was ready a baby was seen being lowered into the potion. After the potion was gone He Who Must Not Be Named, aka Tom Riddle stepped outside the cauldron. "Well you certaintly been a great help, Harold. But what else could I expect from my cousin. Do you need anything?"

Harry told him that he needed to do something to his familiar. He called for a dementor and the lady dementor was happy to come. He asked her to take the fragment of the soul from the snake, and to let it return to the original owner. She did just as she was asked. "Thank you for your help. You are free to return to Azkaban and wait till you see who I am sending there, this guy will be a feast like you and those of your kind there never had."

The dementor smiled and left. "How in the world do you understand Dementors?" Lucius was clearly surprised. "My cousin did as any shadow mage could do, the Dementors talk in the language of shadows after all." Tom Riddle was the handsome young man he was before, except his eyes. Harry apologized but that part became part of his, when he tried to kill him. "Oh, think nothing of it, cousin. I rather like this eyes."

"What happens now?" Harry smiled like only a slytherin could. "Now the final conflict starts, I require 4 of you to hear the testimony of our dear friend and cousin to me, Tom Riddle, then we are going to extract said memories and used them to expose Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and his toad of a secretary. This should put an end to any corruption in the ministry, but when asked I will make certain that equality for all is my reward. What do you think Tom?"

Tom riddle was busy doing math. "What are you counting, my lord?" Tom laughed and he told the group that he was estimating how many years these criminals would spend in Azkaban. This made the entire group of people laugh, the ministry called them criminals while the real criminals lived in luxury compared to what they had to endure.

Harry took the 4 memories and stored them carefully in separate vials. "Why are you doing all this?" Tom wanted to make sure of his cousin's intentions. "I am doing this for the victims not to go on suffering while they watch the people that did them harm, go without their justly deserved punishments. I have a question for you. Do you want me to stop using the Gaunt Family name, and give you the seat as the lord of the house?"

"Harold, you have done great things to restore the honor of our family. You may be named Harry James Potter legally, but I do hope you change that soon, for you have been for a long time, my dear cousin Harold Gaunt. Lord of the ancient and noble house of Gaunt."

"Well I am sure to see in the trial Lord Malfoy, I would expect your support as I present my evidence." Lucius told him if his lord wanted he would, and Tom told him to give Harold ever support he needed for his plan. Harry told them that they should get ready, for they will be exonerated soon. Bellatrix had to ask if he could please release also Sirius Black, he told her that once Albus Dumbledore and his 2 allies were out of the way that would prove to be a lot easier.

He took the cup and returned as Cedric, Victor were trying to fight, with only Fleur keeping the two apart. "Well as long I as I lose to my beloved mate, I have nothing against him winning." Victor and Cedric were fighting because Cedric believed he should be the winner and wanted to take the cup from Harry, Victor found it an insult that he would not stand for. Harry understood the reason for the fight. Harry simply walked over to Cedric, and asked him if the glory and gold was enough for him to spend 10 to 25 years in Azkaban for attempting to assault a person with the intent to steal a magical artifact. Not to mention that the dementors love to visit thieves and child molesters more than any other prisoner.

"Keep the damned cup, I value my family's honor too much to have it tainted like that." The group walked out of the maze and he told the lady sphinx that he left a rather fat raccoon for her where the cup was, and that she should enjoy the meal, the sphinx thanked him and went towards where the stunned animal was. "Such a kind young man. I am proud that he is the head of my old friend's house."

When the participants were back,Ludo Bagman told the entire audience who had been hearing and watching from the nearby stands that Harry James Potter was the winner, and thus brought honor to Madame Maxine and her school. Harry was allowed to take the stand and something happened that Harry never done before. "I call for the aurors to take into custody Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge for crimes against multiple magical citizens in magical england, france, and abroad."

"This is preposterous. I am the chief warlock of the ICW you can not arrest me on the word of a punk, and his desire to obtain fame and glory by tarnishing my name." He walked to the head of the aurors and told her that he had enough proof and was ready to show it at court. He only asked them to bring the pensive that was in Dumbledore's office, since it belong to a friend of his and that Albus managed to steal it from, she asked who, Harry told them that it belonged to Nicholas Flamel, and that includes the fake philosopher stone that he also stole.

"Don't listen to him, people he is a dark wizard wanting to destroy our peace, kill him, kill him now, before he does anymore harm." The screams of Albus Dumbledore were ignored. He then took his wand and tried to use the killing curse on Harry, but Harry used a fire spell to make him trip and lose grip of his wand, and Harry took the wand using a summoning charm. It appears Fleur's lessons actually worked.

"No, the elder wand is mine, you can't take it from me." The elder wand recognized Harry as it's true owner and it glowed almost as if it was glad to be held by Harry. "The wand seems to think otherwise, you do remember what Ollivander always says, a wand chooses the wizard." Lucius Malfoy was clearly giving his support to Harry's plan.

Albus Dumbledore was taken to a dark, cold courtroom ,where all the head wizards were watching. He was seated in a cold iron chair with magic suppressing chains on his hands. Harry began to act like a prosecutor in a trial. Cornelius and Dolores were not happy to see that he was doing an excellent job of winning the jury. He called for several people, one being the current house elf for the Potter Manor, he testified that he saw Albus steal the Cloak of Invisibility. Peter Pettigrew testified that he betrayed the Potters under a threat by Albus Dumbledore, and Cornelius Fudge, Dolores was also present.

This was the last thing that made Lily truly cry and she and James testified that they were both molested and even raped by Albus Dumbledore since their 4th year at Hogwarts. He stopped when they reached an age that they would be considered adult.

With the pensive he displayed the memories of 5 people all the same testimony, the testimony of the cruel and disturbing actions that Albus Dumbledore made Tom Riddle do under the Imperius Curse, and him witnessing him use the killing curse on 2 classmates that did not want to his sex toys, as Albus called them.

Albus screamed that Tom Riddle was obviously lying that the memory was fabricated. The head of the aurors told the court that a memory that could be seen and heard from that many people it was impossible to fabricate. "I hope the dementors live in your cell you sick perverted bastard." She was clearly not very happy with what she heard.

"I will also testify that Gellert Grindelwald was under the imperius curse when he did the actions that he was labelled as a dark wizard by his lover, Albus Dumbledore. All to steal from him the elder wand. The truth of all these evil acts is that Albus Dumbledore wanted to steal all 3 of the deadly hallows, and become the master of death. So in truth the only thing Albus Dumbledore truly wanted was to escape death and be immortal, and not just be immoral."

The jury gave a unified verdict, he, Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge would have 3/4th of their families fortune taken from them as payment for damages done to the magical world, the would be sentenced to 340 consecutive life sentences in Azkaban prison. Tom and his people would be free of all charges against them. Sirus Black would be set free and receive an appropriate amount from the gold taken from the accused. Nymphadora Tonks would be named temporary Minister of Magic, till the next elections would be held. Harry would receive the cloak of invisibility as payment for damages done to him from the abuse by Lily and James Potter, the Potters did not object.

"I hope you are happy, you worthless punk. You destroyed what took me a lifetime to make, and made the magic world more chaotic than ever before. I hope you can sleep with your whore safely after this." He walked over to Albus Dumbledore and glared at him, his eyes glowed with his magic. "I am happy to see you finally face justice you sick glory hungry pervert. I hope the dementors make you their favorite source of food. Death is too sweet a punishment for someone like you."

Harry would grow to be the best dark arts teacher in Beaubaton's history. Mary would later also follow the path of her father and become the Head Auror for France after she tried to be a substitute professor for her father's class. In her own words she rather deal with the criminals than having to deal with the students in his class. Fleur would end up having a set of triplets. June, Jane, and Justine became the best charm casters that Beaubatons had ever seen. At the tender age of 50 Harry accepted the position of Minister of Magic for France. After the trial of Albus Dumbledore he never returned to England, and was allowed to legally change his name to Harold Gaunt.

Bellatrix Lastrange and Sirus Black would later become man and wife, and have 2 sons together, decided to move to France after Harold became Minister, they simply felt safer there. Thomas Marvolo Riddle would become the Minister of Magic and pass equality laws for all the races in magical Britain. Albus was treated much like a child molester would be in a muggle prison, that part actually made him happy. He was raped on a daily bases by his fellow inmates, that made him happy, which also meant that the dementors would visit him more often to drain him of that very same happiness. He got his wish in some ways, it appears time actually stopped in Azkaban, so the guilty would be able to serve their sentences, Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge committed suicide with a sharpened spoon. It was not clear how they got a hold of it, or if the former minister actually killed himself, the only thing that was sure was that Dolores had a tremendous smile on her face as they found her dead body.


End file.
